The Liberation Chronicles
by L'Angel
Summary: The continuation to The After-Earth Chronicles. The Animorphs must try and liberate Earth.
1. Part One: The Death

**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #1: The Death

Dedication: For "J." **Always** for "J." Love you 4-ever.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters. They belong to Scholastic and KA Applegate and I use them solely as a creative outlet. So please don't sue me! I have $15. It's really NOT worth it! But I know that KA and Scholastic would _never_ do that. Unlike certain other authors who shall remain nameless.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, hello, everyone. It's certainly been awhile. Thought I'd better post something so you'd stop wondering if I was dead or alive.
First of all, for those of you who emailed me about "The Kingdom Chronicles" they'll get out . . . some time. After the whole Feist fiasco (Oh, dear. He's no longer nameless.), I really needed a break from those stories. Frankly, they lost their appeal when someone _threatened to sue me._ (But hey, I'm not bitter.) So I turned to good ol' Animorphs for comfort.
Second of all, thank you to my "editors": Kat, my fellow night-owl who stays up till one in the morning with me, reading each chapter as I write it despite the fact she's three hours ahead of me time-zone wise; and the Wanderer, for giving me several outstanding ideas – which you won't see until later stories.
Thirdly, this series is a companion series to "The After-Earth Chronicles," which was the very first series I wrote. When I finished the third story in that series I left it hanging. Basically, all the Animorphs were alive, happy (sorta), well, and living on the Andalite homeworld (or stationed somewhere in the Andalite military). Earth, however, was totaled. But at the end of "The Trial," which is the last story, they were talking about taking it back. I thought at the time that I'd probably do a sequel series, but got involved in other stuff. So now it's happening. This series, like the other, is very Ax-centered, so if you can't stand him don't read it. This first one is an emotionally-centered little ditty that just kinda sets the stage for stuff to come. 
Anyway, thanks for enduring my way too long author's note and enjoy the story. ^i^
**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #1: The Death

Chapter One – Aximili

The Bug fighters exploded.

Twenty points of fiery, orange light appeared outlined against the blackness of space, as the unprepared Yeerk fleet met with the latest in Andalite technology – an invisible wave of energy that rolled out from its origin (in this case, the Andalite Dome ship _Noorlin_), and destroyed everything in its path for a five hundred mile radius. This wasn't far in terms of space travel, but the Yeerk Bug fighters had all been within three hundred miles of the Dome ship – and had all been utterly destroyed.

But, as is the case with all weapons, it had its downfalls.

Status report, Warrior Remir, I said, looking at one of the many Andalite warriors clustered around the controls on the bridge.

Our bio-scans show no organisms except Andalites and humans within its reaches. However, the deployment of the energy wave took much of our resources. We are operating at 30% efficiency.

I nodded. That was the reason that we did not use the energy wave more often – it left the Dome ship's own energy supplies decimated for up to a week. However, when it _was_ used, the extremely new technology resulted in complete destruction of any and all Yeerk forces within the area. 

Thank you, Warrior Remir. Please send word to Tactical Officer Rachel that we must conserve as much energy as possible. And please make contact with the Dome ship _Tiger. _War-Prince Jake intended to engage Visser Five's other fleet in Sector 9 today, and I wish to know the outcome of the battle.

Yes, sir, he said, and turned to carry out my orders. 

Warrior Darrian, I said, addressing an Andalite standing at the controls.

Captain? he said.

Please inform me when contact with the _Tiger _is established. Until then, I will be in my quarters.

Yes, sir.

I left the main bridge and made my way through the labyrinth of hallways to my quarters. As captain, I was awarded the largest quarters on the ship, though I rarely had the time to enjoy them. The main features were a computer console, viewing screen, and two holograms – one of my family; my father for whom the ship was named, my mother, my brother, Elfangor, and myself when I was much younger; and one of my human friends, War-Prince Jake, Prince Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Prince Marco. I paced restlessly, waiting for word from Prince Jake. 

Suddenly, the view screen snapped to life. Captain Aximili, Warrior Darrian said. Contact with War-Prince Jake and the _Tiger_ has been made.

Thank you. What communication line?

Ten, sir.

Thank you, Warrior Darrian. 

His picture faded and I pressed a code that patched me through to Rachel's quarters. Rachel, Prince Jake is on communication line ten.

"'Kay, thanks, Ax," she said. 

A few seconds later, I had a split screen in front of me – half of which was filled with Rachel's cool blue eyes and blonde hair, the other half of which held Prince Jake's brown hair, eyes, and customary stern expression.

"How'd it go, Jake?" Rachel asked, skipping the usual formalities.

He grinned and the lines around his eyes disappeared. "We kicked Yeerk butt."

Congratulations. We, too, have a victory to report, I said.

His smile widened. "This war is turning around," he remarked.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "If the monthly reports are any indication, we're beating the Yeerks four out of five engagements. The slugs are getting sloppy."

I nodded. Yes. And our technology has improved rapidly while theirs has not. If the war continues to move in our direction, we may be able to shift our focus from preventing more planets from being taken by the Yeerks to liberating those already enslaved.

"You mean . . .?" Rachel trailed off and caught my eyes through the screen. 

Jake nodded in agreement. "Yes, if the war continues to go as well as it has, we might be able to talk about taking Earth back as more than just wishful thinking."

Rachel's smile widened and her icy blue eyes glittered dangerously. "You know I'm there," she said.

"Good grief, Rachel. It's still a long way from reality. Besides, you're what, twenty-five now? And a _mother_?"

"Hey, do you see me at home, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen while _Tobias_ is out here?" she answered. "No. I'm still Xena, Warrior . . . Prince, I guess." She laughed. "Speaking of 'Xena,' have you heard from Marco lately?"

"Yeah, I got a communication from him just the other day. He's stationed on the homeworld right now, working on some top-secret project _we're _not even allowed to know about." Marco was a high-placed computer specialist.

We received communications from Tobias yesterday, I said. His classes are going well. Tobias, Rachel's husband, my _shorm_, and Elfangor's son, was teaching a xenobiology course on humans at one of the universities on my homeworld. He was also raising his and Rachel's daughter Sara while Rachel was away.

"That's good. Next time we all get offered leave we should take it – _Ax,_" he emphasized. Unlike the others, I had not been home on leave since my father died. I had not felt the need, since I did not have a wife and children. "By the way, Cassie and I spoke two days ago and she said she needed to talk to you."

She did? I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I think you should get a hold of her as soon as possible. She sounded like it was urgent."

All right, I agreed. It struck me as odd. Cassie, who had married Prince Jake, was a civilian physician – after my friends and I were rescued she had no desire to be involved in the military, though I suspected that if Earth was once more at stake she might change her mind. She was a good friend, but not someone I communicated with on a regular basis. I usually heard about her from Prince Jake. 

I suddenly felt uneasy.

Rachel and I did not speak with Prince Jake for very long. Visual communications were not terribly draining on our resources, but considering the energy depletion we were experiencing, we were not eager to waste more than was necessary. And before the day was over I would have to speak to Cassie.

The screen went blank as Prince Jake and Rachel signed off. I considered returning to the bridge, but remembered what Prince Jake had said about Cassie sounding like it was urgent. I punched in the code for the main bridge. Yes, Captain? Warropr Darrian said.

How are our energy reserves?

Considering our circumstances, they are quite good. We should be back to full power in two days.

Good.

Was there something else, Captain?

Yes. I need to contact War-Prince Jake's wife, Cassie. She is on the homeworld, working as a physician at Space-Dock Three.

Yes, sir.

Thank you. The screen went blank again.

I paced again as I waited. Inexplicably, I felt tense, and could feel my shoulder muscles tighten in anticipation of ill news. It was several minutes before the screen brightened again. "Hi, Ax," Cassie greeted me, smiling. It had been nearly a year since we saw each other.

Hello, Cassie, I said. Prince Jake said you wished to speak to me.

"Yes . . ." She shook her head. "Prince Jake? You still call him that? You have the same rank now, Ax."

Yes, but it is an old habit, and something of a joke between he and myself. For the sake of tradition . . . I shrugged, and became serious. Cassie, he said it was urgent. What is it?

Her smile faded and she bit her lip. "Ax," she began, and stopped, averting her eyes from mine for a moment.

An icy feeling settled in my stomach, and I swiveled one stalk eye around to glance at the holograms behind me. Something was wrong.

Cassie, what is the matter? Please tell me.

She hesitated, and finally said, softly, "It's your mother, Ax."

My mother? What . . . ? No, not my mother. She was all the family I had left. My brother and father were dead. She . . . and Tobias . . . were all that were left of the family in the hologram.

"She's sick," she said, as gently as possible.

__

Sick. How sick? 

Cassie shifted her gaze for an uncomfortable moment, and then met my eyes. "I think," she said carefully, "that you should come home on personal leave."

I closed my main eyes and nodded numbly.

My mother was dying.

****

Chapter Two – Aximili

My mind was reeling. My father had died very suddenly of a massive stroke that the best Andalite medical technology couldn't save him from. My mother had a rare form of cancer, Cassie said. It was one of the last types of cancer that Andalite medicine had not found a cure for. Nothing could be done.
How long? I had asked, barely able to process the information.
"A month at most." She hesitated. "Probably less."
A month. I didn't answer because my mind was frozen. I would barely make it home in time. Probably less . . . that would be impossible without using Rapid Tunnel Z-Space Travel. But the RTZST took energy – something we didn't have at the moment.
"I'm so sorry, Ax," Cassie said, interrupting my thoughts.
Does Tobias know? I asked.
"Yes, I told him yesterday."
We received communications from him . . . he didn't say anything . . .
"Rachel mentioned that you expected to meet with Yeerk forces sometime today. We didn't want you to be worrying over this, too."
Yes . . .
"Tobias and Sara are going to stay with your mother. It's not too far to the university from your family's scoop, and your mom loves to see her great-granddaughter. I'm going to take some time off as well, so there'll always be someone with her. She'll be well-cared for and happy."
I nodded. Thank you. I realize how difficult that will be for you.
"Your mother's treated me like a daughter, Ax. It's the least I can do." She paused. "When can you come home?" she asked.
I . . . I don't know. Our energy reserves are depleted. It will be two days until we have full power again. Another day until I dare employ the RTZST system . . . from there, it will be at least two weeks until we reach home.
She said nothing, but I could read in her eyes that that might be too late. "What are your orders?"
We were supposed to return home anyhow . . . but it was to be a very brief stop, not even enough time to leave the base. And we aren't scheduled to return for another twenty-five days, because we were planning to stop at one of the Andalite outposts for three days.
"Can you come straight home?"
I believe I can arrange it.
"Then do it," Cassie said quickly. But then her voice and eyes softened. "I love your mother, Ax. Almost like my own mom." She smiled, but it quickly faded and worry lines creased her forehead. "I won't lie to you. The chances of her being alive twenty-five days from now are slim, and she wants to see her son one last time."
If it appears that she is not going to live . . . the base knows how to contact me in an emergency. I want to see her.
She nodded. "Hang in there, Ax."
Yes, Cassie. Thank you.
"I'm sorry."
It is most certainly not your fault, I replied, though I felt an irrational urge to blame someone, _anyone_.
"I'll send reports through Tobias, okay?"
Yes, thank you.
"Bye."
Good-bye.
The screen went blank again, and I turned and stared at the hologram of my family. Elfangor . . . gone, murdered at the hands of Visser Three, who was now the head of the Yeerk High Council. My father . . . dead. And now my mother . . . dying. Tobias was not in the hologram.
I felt physically ill. 
I stood there for over an hour. Finally there was a quiet knock on my door and it slid open.
"Ax?" Rachel said
Hello, Rachel.
"I just talked to Cassie. She told me about your mother. I'm really sorry." In an uncharacteristic gesture of affection, Rachel reached out and squeezed my hand. She had been my T.O. for nearly a year now, and though we did not always agree, we respected each other, as people and as warriors. Also, she was, in a way, related to my mother, though she wasn't as close to her as Cassie was.
I nodded. Thank you, I mumbled. I shook my head. No matter what was happening in my personal life, I could not allow it to affect my command of the Dome ship. We . . . we shall need to forego our scheduled stop at the outpost . . . Cassie says my mother may live less than the twenty-five days it would take us to reach the homeworld if we don't, I said matter-of-factly, though it made my chest ache to say the words.
"And we'll switch into RTZST as soon as it's safe," she assured me. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of stuff – "
No, I said, shaking my head. I will be fine. This is my ship. The fact that my mother is dying does not affect that. The words were strange in my head. _My mother is dying._ I quickly put the thought into the back of my mind and tried to bury myself in commanding the _Noorlin._ There were decisions to be made, and as captain it was my job to make them. I was not an _aristh_ who had the luxury of mourning. 
"Okay, whatever you want, Ax." 
__Whatever I want. There was that ache in my chest again, the icy feeling in my stomach. I wanted my family to be as it was when that hologram was taken – my brother and father alive, and my mother healthy. But it would never be that way again. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me.
"Ax, you okay?"
I shuddered, but said, Yes, thank you, Rachel.
She checked a clock and said, "It's late. The night shift should be preparing for duty. I'll oversee the change and let the crew know what's going on while I'm at it. Why don't you get some sleep?"
Overseeing the change between shifts was normally the T.O.'s duty, but technically I should have been the one to inform them of the alterations in our course. Tomorrow, I will contact the outpost and tell them we will not be arriving, I said.
She nodded. "Tomorrow," Rachel agreed. "Good night, Ax."
Good night. And, Rachel?
"Yes?"
Thank you.
"No problem."
She left and I paced again, feeling my shoulder muscles cramping as they did when I received ill news or was under pressure. I had not eaten since that morning, and though it was now nearly midnight by the space clock on my wall, I had no appetite.
I could not imagine life without my mother. I hadn't seen her since the last time I was home on leave, which was nearly two years ago, and now I felt bitter pangs of regret. I had been given the opportunity to go home several times; each time I had rejected it. 
Finally, I stopped and stood next to the wall, staring at the hologram from across the room. I reached up to touch it, and felt a faint tingling sensation in my fingers as my hand passed through it. I closed my eyes.
__Aximili!
__Mother?
__Your brother is home! I had never heard my mother sound so happy.
__I ran as hard as I could across the grass toward my scoop. My brother, Prince Elfangor, a great hero, was home for the first time since my birth.
__At the stream that flowed across our fields, I paused. I was young, less than a year, and had not yet tried to jump the stream. There was a small bridge a few yards down, but I wanted desperately to jump it as my parents did.
__Suddenly I heard the thudding of hoofs behind me. I turned and saw an Andalite sail over the stream and land gracefully on the other side. He was tall, or at least appeared tall from my child's point of view, with a tail that looked powerful, even while resting on the ground. He turned to look at me, and I was struck by a face that, when it was younger, must have mirrored my own.
__Aximili? he said.
I nodded dumbly, intimidated into silence by the great figure that stood before me.
__I'm Elfangor. He smiled at me and I felt a little more at ease, though there were still kafit_ birds fluttering madly in my stomach. _
__Hello, I said shyly.
__Can you jump the stream, little brother?
__Not yet. Or . . . actually, I have not attempted it. I don't think – 
__You never know unless you try, he said.
__I looked at the water and backed up. I hesitated, but I wanted more than anything to jump the stream like my brother. I took a deep breath and ran. I jumped, pulled my legs up under me, and –
__Fell in.
__The next thing I knew Elfangor was pulling me out of the stream. I believe, Aximili, that you need to grow a few more inches before braving the stream again.
__I nodded, feeling utterly humiliated. But then he grinned at me. Do not worry about it. When I was your age, I could not jump the stream either. 
__I smiled back.
__Elfangor! I heard my mother cry. I turned and saw her racing toward my brother and I.
__Hello, Mother, he said, turning his rare and wonderful smile to her. They touched tail blades, and my mother took his hand. 
__It is wonderful to see you again, my son. I was so worried about you. I could not miss the pride in her voice. Even then I wondered if she would ever look at me the way she looked at him, or be as proud of me as she was of him.
__I am well, Mother. He paused. I enjoy the army, he added in a strange voice. 
__A few minutes later, my father appeared. Detached as though I were a stranger, I watched as my mother, father, and brother were reunited. After a few seconds, my mother turned. Aximili-kala, why are you being shy? And, she added upon closer examination, why are you wet?
__I shook my head and she smiled. Elfangor reached over and touched his massive tail blade to my small one. Then I smiled as well. My family was together.
I opened my eyes as the memory fled. The ache in my hearts intensified. In less than a month, I would be the only one of the four people present that morning alive. 
****

Chapter Three – Aximili

Three days later, we entered RTZST. The time crept by, each day punctuated by a written communication from Tobias and Cassie. My mother was not well, and I had best hurry.
But two weeks later, when we docked at the base nearest my home scoop, the waiting message reassured me that my mother was alive. It was written by Cassie, who also warned me as tactfully as possible that my mother was not as I remembered her.
"You ready, Ax?" Rachel asked. She was dressed in the civilian clothing she and my other human friends wore when not on duty, and holding her small bag, which carried her uniforms. She and I had both turned in our military-issue Shredders after we received confirmation of our leave. The _Noorlin_ would be stored, the highly ranked crew members (princes and a few warriors with specialized technical knowledge) would be given leave, and the minor members (_arisths_ and most warriors) would be reassigned until Rachel and I returned, I believe so, I lied. We made our way through the compound to a platform just outside. A clear tube ran past, empty for the moment.
"Next one arrives in about ten minutes," Rachel informed me after consulting a schedule. I nodded.
A short while later, a platform enclosed in the tube pulled up. A door that had not previously been visible slid open and she and I stepped through.
"Tobias!" Rachel cried in happy surprise. I started, not having seen the human standing on the platform. He was in his early twenties by human years, and tall, with blonde hair that did not have the same golden glow as Rachel's. The platform was otherwise empty.
She rushed into his arms and he swept her into an embrace that lifted her off her feet and spun her in a circle. "Hey, Rache," he said quietly, and kissed her as humans kiss, on the mouth. After a moment, I averted my eyes and watched the scenery that was speeding by outside at over a hundred miles an hour. "Hi, Ax," he added, finally setting his wife down.
Hello, Tobias, I replied. He pushed blonde hair out of his eyes and embraced me as well. 
"How're you holding up?"
I am . . . fine, I answered, without much conviction. My insides were quivering. Cassie's messages had been worded kindly, but they were unable to hide the truth – my mother was dying, there was no chance of her recovering, and it would not be an easy death.
My _shorm_ and nephew did not answer, but his blue eyes studied me until he finally nodded. "Well, I finished up my last class for today and thought I'd take the Lift home and see if I ran into you guys."
"Where's Sara?" Rachel asked, grasping her husband's hand. She had talked of little besides seeing her daughter for the past few days. For the first time in many months she looked more like a happy mother, and less like a hardened Andalite warrior.
"With Cassie and Grandmother."
There was a moment of silence. "How is Forlay?" Rachel finally asked.
"Okay," Tobias said. "Not great. This morning she was feeling pretty good."
"That's good," Rachel said in a falsely cheerful tone. I remained silent.
"Ax," Tobias said quietly. "I have to warn you about something."
Yes?
He sighed. "Your mom's really weak, for one thing. She can't . . . she can't stand up anymore."
My stomach constricted, but I nodded. Cassie said she was very ill. I expected this. I kept my thought-speech steady, but I was suddenly aware that I was clenching and unclenching my hands into fists.
"There's more, Ax." He pushed the hair out of his eyes again and sighed. "Your friend, the female who lives on the property next to yours?"
Salia, yes. She and I had grown up together.
"She came to see your mother yesterday. Your mom kept calling her Kaylis."
I closed my eyes. Kaylis is Salia's mother, I said quietly. She was friends with my mother for years, since they were children. But Kaylis died shortly after my father did.
There was silence. "Cassie said this might happen," Tobias said at last. "I just wanted to prepare you, in case – "
No, Tobias, it is all right. Thank you. 
It was another hour until the platform came to a stop before a large tree on my family's property. Tobias, Rachel, and I stepped off, and it flew away, quickly becoming a speck in the distance. Rachel and Tobias began walking toward the scoop, but I paused briefly before the gigantic tree – my _Garibah_, my Guide Tree. Hello, old friend, I said, as I touched the smooth bark and felt its comforting essence. I shall need you in this. Then I turned and ran to catch up with Tobias and Rachel.
As we walked I gazed around at the place I had been raised. The grass was the same as ever, the trees just as they should be. The stream – a flash of Elfangor and I shook it off. I paused and watched the water for a few seconds. "Ax?" Tobias said.
I'm sorry. I did not jump the stream the way I always had, the way my brother always had. Instead I used the small bridge, following Tobias and Rachel across.
I hadn't had the opportunity to say good-bye to my brother or my father. My last words to my brother had been, Go burn some slugs. To my father, I had said, I shall see you soon. It suddenly occurred to me that as difficult as the coming days and weeks would be, there would be no regrets at the end. My mother and I would say everything we needed to say.
A moment after the stream, we crested a hill and my home scoop was in view. "Mommy!" we heard someone scream joyfully. A tiny, blonde figure raced up the hill and threw herself at Rachel. "Mommy!" she cried again, burying her face in Rachel's hair and neck.
"Sara," Rachel whispered. She closed her eyes, but tears crept from the corners as she lifted her daughter up. "I've missed you so much."
"I missed you, too, Mama," Sara said. She hugged her mother fiercely, her small hands gripping handfuls of her mother's hair.
Rachel finally set her daughter down. "Hi, Uncle Ax," she said cheerfully.
Hello, Sara. How are you?
"Good," she giggled. 
Tobias knelt down. "How's Nanna?" he asked his daughter gently.
Sara glanced at me and shook her head at her father, her brown eyes darkening slightly.
Tobias straightened and looked at me. We should go, I said.
He nodded. "Sara, why don't you go with your mom? You've got a lot of catching up to do."
"Okay," she said, brightening again. She took Rachel's hand and led her off somewhere.
"Let's go," Tobias said.
The scoop seemed darker than I remembere, but perhaps it had always been that way. Cassie met us outside and gave me a hug. "Your mom's inside," she said. "But she's not doing well. I'm glad you're finally here." 
As am I, I said. Cassie gave me a small smile, and gently pushed me toward the back of the scoop. I pushed aside a partition and entered the room my parents had shared when I was little.
My mother was lying on the ground, wrapped in blankets. Even through the material I could see how thin she had become, and her face looked drawn and nearly gaunt. She was trembling, and it looked as if it took great effort for her to turn her head towards me.
Hello, Mother, I said.
She looked at me for a long moment, and I could not tell if she wanted to speak and could not, or simply wished to study me without speaking. I finally knelt awkwardly next to her, and took her hand in mine.
My son, she whispered, staring into my eyes. My brave Elfangor.
****

Chapter Four - Cassie

Ax came out of his mother's room looking as if someone had hit him with a ton of bricks. "What's wrong?" I asked, even though I had a good idea what had happened.

She – she thought I was Elfangor, he answered in a low voice, staring at the floor.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Oh, Ax, I was afraid of this. I tried to warn you," I said gently. I took his hand and squeezed it, but he just shifted his gaze to a bare section of wall somewhere to my right.

She seems as if she is in so much pain, he mumbled, as if he hadn't heard me. He finally met my eyes. Can you not do anything?

"I have, Ax. The medication is part of the reason her mind is so gone."

She didn't even know who I was, he murmured, looking heartbroken.

"She's been like that for the past few days," Tobias said softly.

I . . . Tobias, shouldn't you demorph? he asked in a dazed voice. 

Tobias looked surprised at the abrupt and total change in subject, but managed, "Ax, they found a way to free _nothlits_ months ago. I'm human now, remember?"

Yes . . . I'm sorry, I remember. I just can't - 

"We know, it's okay." I checked my watch. "I have to go, Ax. I need to pick up Julie and Tom."

"Actually, Cassie, I can get them," Tobias said. "You should stay here and answer any questions any of Ax's questions."

I nodded in agreement. Ax shifted his weight. She thought I was Elfangor . . .

"See you in a couple minutes," Tobias said. "Hold on, Ax. Everything will be all right."

No, he replied simply. 

Tobias sighed and left. I turned to Ax. "Okay, listen. I know this is hard and you feel like you want to curl up and die, but you'll survive this. And you have to help your mom."

I don't know if I can, he whispered. My brother, my father, and now my mother. My whole family, everyone I loved is gone.

"We've all lost people we loved, Ax. God only knows where my parents are now. But feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help anything. To be totally honest, we're looking at a matter of days." He looked stricken. "Besides," I said, my voice softening. I reached for his hand. "No matter what happens, you'll always have us. We're the six Musketeers, remember?" 

I know. Thank you, Cassie. Ax took a deep breath. A matter of days? he repeated disbelievingly. I nodded. Are you absolutely certain?

"Yeah, Ax. Three, four at the most. I'm glad you made it home in time. I was beginning to worry."

How may I help my mother? he finally asked after a long pause as he tried to absorb the news.

"Well, for starters – " I began, but I was interrupted by a feminine thought-speech voice.

Hello?

Ax's eyes brightened just a tad as he recognized the voice. Salia? 

Aximili? A young female Andalite entered. I saw Ax's eyes flicker with a spark of interest, and I glanced at Salia-Frelin-Raleur. Her fur was purplish-blue, her torso more feminine than Ax's, and her tail blade was shorter. She was also smaller, though not by much. I wasn't sure what made an Andalite female pretty, but from the look on Ax's face, even with the sadness in his eyes, I was positive that Salia was considered attractive. I smiled to myself, remembering her reaction when I'd told her Ax was coming home.

Hello, Salia, Ax said affectionately.

She smiled at him. Hello, Aximili. She paused. I – I'm so sorry about your mother.

Thank you. Tobias mentioned that you have been visiting. I know that means a great deal to her.

Salia sighed. Most of the time, I just hope she knows I'm there. Have you spoken to her yet?

Yes. Ax breathed deeply. She thought I was Elfangor.

Oh, Aximili. She reached forward and placed a thin hand on Ax's shoulder. But I can see how she would become confused. You are the image of your brother the last time I saw him.

I am?

Of course. Didn't you know? He shook his head. You are, Aximili, she told him softly. You know, Cassie, she added, turning to me and smiling a sly, slow Andalite smile, when Aximili and I were little, I had quite a crush on Elfangor.

"Really?" I said with a grin. Ax, I noticed, was slowly perking up. Salia had one of the sunniest personalities I'd ever seen, her ingrained Andalite optimism not quite as tempered as most. It was impossible to be sad for long around her, which is part of the reason she was so good for Forlay. 

Oh, yes. She turned her mischievous smile to Ax. Do you remember?

How could I forget? Ax replied ruefully. Whenever Elfangor came home on leave, it was all your mother could do to convince you to stay home and give my brother ten minutes' peace!

She laughed, and the last of Ax's melancholy mood drained from his eyes. True, Salia said. I was young and inexperienced. Elfangor was a great hero. I'm afraid I wasn't unique in my infatuation for him.

Also very true, Ax agreed, his own smile at last sneaking through in his eyes.

She stopped and studied him. You're just like Elfangor that way, she finally said. You hardly ever smile, but when you do it lights up your whole face. He rewarded her flattery with another shy smile that made him look more like the _aristh_ we'd rescued from the bottom of the ocean twelve years before than the War-Prince he'd become.

I cleared my throat. As much as I enjoyed watching this whole exchange, I was beginning to feel like a fifth wheel. What? Oh, Cassie, Aximili said, clearly having forgotten I was even there.

"Yes, hello," I said wryly. "Look, I know you two have a lot of catching up to do, but Forlay tires easily and if you want to see her, you should do it soon. Her mind isn't as clear in the evenings."

Ax's expression dimmed as reality dawned on him again. Yes, he agreed. Salia discreetly placed her hand in his, but he barely looked as if he'd noticed. In less than five seconds, he'd gone from completely up to totally down. 

It would be a rough next few days.

I led them into Forlay's room and knelt next to her bed. "Forlay?" I whispered. She dragged her eyes open and, with great effort, managed to focus them on my face. 

Cassie? she murmured weakly.

"Hi. You have visitors. Salia's here. And Aximili."

Aximili is home?

Yes, Mother. I'm right here.

Her stalk eyes moved feebly in an attempt to glimpse her youngest child. Let me see my son. I got up and Ax took my place, awkwardly lowering himself to the ground.

Elfangor? she asked, as her mind slipped again. But then she quickly said, No. Not Elfangor. Aximili . . . but you look like him, so much.

Thank you, Mother. He gripped her hand.

Are you staying?

Yes.

How long? I have not seen you in years . . .

I shall stay as long as you need me.

Forlay looked past her son to Salia. Hello, Kaylis, she whispered, and I saw her eyes go out of focus. She was losing it again. But I was grateful she'd had at least a few moments of lucidity with Ax.

Not Kaylis, my _derushia_, Salia replied, using the Andalite word that means "mother of my heart." Salia.

Yes, of course. Salia, my _shareen_, Forlay replied clearly. But then she mumbled, Kaylis, Noorlin has asked for my hand.

Salia glanced at me. Forlay's eyes were drifting shut. That is wonderful, Forlay, she replied gently, choosing not argue.

Yes . . . I do love him. Her eyes closed and she drew a deep, ragged breath. I gestured for Salia and Ax to follow me out of the room.

"I'll have to leave soon," I said. "But Tobias and Sara will be here."

And Rachel as well, Ax said, somewhat shakily.

"Rachel is here?"

Yes. She went with Sara earlier.

"Oh," I said with a smile. "Then I might have to wait around till she comes back." Ax nodded, and glanced distractedly towards the room where his mother lay dying. Salia glanced at me and I sighed inwardly.

Yeah, we had rough days ahead of us.

****

Chapter Five – Tobias

"Hey, you two," I said cheerfully. Sitting on the ground in the school yard, Julie suddenly looked worried. Little Tom, who was barely old enough to talk, grinned at me.

"Hi, Tobias. Where's Mommy?" Julie asked. I picked Tom up and took Julie's hand.

"Well, Ax and Rachel docked at SD3 this afternoon. Your mom stayed at the scoop to answer his questions about his mother."

"Oh," she said, relieved. She looked hopefully at me. "Is Daddy with them?"

"No, sweetie." She looked crestfallen. "But I'll tell you a secret." She looked at me with wide, dark eyes. 

"Your dad – "

Good-bye, Julie! a young Andalite female called as she ran past.

"'Bye, Jerril!" Julie called back. Then she looked at me. "Is Daddy coming home?" she asked excitedly.

"Shh. Maybe. He was going to see if he could arrange it."

"Yay!" she yelled, and spun in a circle with her arms held out. "Daddy's coming home!"

"Daddy!" cried Tom with a squeal of delight, not quite sure what was going on, but picking up on his sister's excitement.

"Settle down, Julie. Your dad _might_ be coming home."

She stopped spinning, but still wore an ear to ear grin. "Silly girl," I said, ruffling her hair. "C'mon, we gotta get going."

It was a short walk to Ax's scoop. We went inside and found Rachel, Cassie, Ax, Sara, and Salia, the female Andalite who lived next to Ax, gathered in a group, talking. Sara clung to Rachel's left leg, smiling. But when she saw Julie and Tom walk in, she jumped up. "Hi, Julie!" she said. They were almost the exact same age, and as close as Cassie and Rachel had been as kids.

"How come you weren't in school today?" Julie asked, looking worried. "Are you sick?"

"Nope. Daddy let me stay home 'cause Mommy was coming." Sara grinned. 

"Oh . . . hi, Rachel," Julie said.

"Hey, Julie. Wow, Tom's sure gotten big!" she said, lifting him up. He gurgled and gave her a happy smile.

"Why don't you girls take him outside? Practice his walking," I suggested. 

"Okay," Sara said. Julie picked her little brother up and they disappeared out the scoop entrance.

I still find it difficult to believe that humans must learn to speak and walk, Ax remarked.

"Tom's doing pretty well," Cassie said proudly. Then she frowned. "Sometimes I'm concerned about Julie, though. She worries too much for a five-year-old, especially about Jake."

"Yeah, Sara worries about Rachel, too," I remarked. "And Julie looked upset when I picked them up today."

"She probably thought something had happened to me," Cassie said. She sighed. "I hope Jake gets his leave. I'm afraid Tom won't even know who he is."

"That's why Tobias and I didn't have any more kids after Sara," Rachel said. "It's too hard. I already feel like my daughter's being cheated out of a mother. But the only other option is to take her with me, and that's no way for her to grow up."

"True," Cassie agreed.

Salia left soon after, probably feeling weird because she was the only non-Animorph in the room. Then the kids came back and Cassie, Julie, and Tom left.

"What's for dinner?" Sara asked. "My stomach's growling."

"Dinner?" Rachel asked, glancing at me.

"Dinner . . . well, good question. I'm not sure. I think I have to defrost the _kafit _I have in the freezer."

"Meat?" Rachel said in surprise. "Real meat?"

"Yup, real meat. Sara and I eat a lot of _kafit_ and these little ground rodents called _cuftres._ It's not exactly steak, but it's better than that gray goop stuff we used to have to eat. You add some spices and it's actually pretty good."

"Spices?" Rachel repeated, raising her eyebrows. 

"Yeah, that was the tough part. Andalites aren't into to extra flavoring on their grass. But Skrit-Na are, so whenever a trader comes by SD3 I just buy a whole bunch and hope it lasts. They also manage to get a hold of vegetable seeds, probably from Yeerk outposts they raid. Sara's raising some carrots and tomatoes and stuff out back."

"Only when the _cuftres_ don't get to them first," my daughter grumbled, remembering the morning last week when she'd gone outside to find her whole garden dug up and devoured by the small, pink, six-legged gophers.

"Cool," she said with a grin. "I've been eating gray goop for months now."

"Uncle Ax, you want some?" Sara asked.

No, thank you. I think I shall feed tonight on my home grass. He turned his stalk eyes outside, where dusk was starting to fall.

"Okay," Sara said cheerfully, still clinging to Rachel's hand.

I will see you in a few minutes, Ax said, and trotted away.

I put my arm around Rachel and breathed in the scent of her hair. "It's so good to be home," she whispered, leaning her head on my chest.

"I missed you," I said, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I missed you too, Mommy," Sara said.

"And I missed both of you." My wife sighed. "Sometimes I think I don't ever want to leave home again. Right now's one of those times."

"So don't leave," Sara said simply, craning her neck back to look at her mother.

"Sweetie, I have to."

"Why? Why do you always have to go away? Why can't you stay home?" she whined.

"Because I have to go. It's my job. Same reason Uncle Jake has to leave his family."

Sara let go of Rachel's hand and slid to the ground. "I hate it when you're gone."

"I second that," I said.

Rachel sighed. "Me too." 

****

Chapter Six – Aximili

I watched the smallest of my world's three moons rise, and stared across the fields of my home. With only the distant _Ujanier_ moon out, the night was an inky black. _Fitting, _I thought. It had been nearly two days since my mother had been conscious. Cassie, I knew, was making arrangements to stay at my scoop tonight. Rachel would take Sara, Julie, and Tom to Cassie's home, while Cassie, Tobias, and I stayed with my mother. I also knew this meant that Cassie did not expect my mother to live through the night.
Later, after I returned from feeding and my friends had eaten dinner, I saw Tobias kneel beside Sara. He whispered, but my hearing is better than a human's and I heard him anyhow. "Sweetie, you and Mom are going to go stay with Julie and Tom tonight. Now, go say good-night to Nanna." 
"But she's not awake," Sara replied with a look of confusion.
"I know. Just tell her you love her and give her a hug, okay? She'll know you're there."
"Okay, Daddy." She disappeared into my mother's room.
"Okay, you three. Let's go," Rachel said after Sara had returned. They left, Sara clutching her mother's hand and casting a backward glance toward the rest of us.
Cassie wandered over to a basin of water and began washing the human eating untensils. "Got a message from the base today," she said. "Jake's coming home. Marco too."
"That's great. The whole gang will be together again," Tobias said.
"Yes," Cassie said unenthusiastically.
I thought you would be happy that Prince Jake
was returning, Cassie, I said, only half-listening to the conversation. I pulled back the partition separating the main room of the scoop from my mother's, and watched the slow, slight rise and fall of her chest. An icy feeling settled in my stomach, the same dread premonition I had felt the night Cassie had told me of my mother's illness.
"I am. And it'll be great to see Marco again, too. But for how long?" She finished the last of the plates, and took the water outside to nourish Sara's vegetable garden. "I mean," she said, coming back, "Jake comes home and life is fantastic for two or three weeks. Julie's happy and doesn't lose sleep worrying about her father. Tom . . . well, the last time Jake saw Tom, he was three months old." She shook her head. "But then he leaves, and it's worse than before. Julie not only stays up worrying, she cries herself to sleep for weeks. Tom barely even knows his father. He's seen him through the video letters he's sent, but I still don't know if he'll recognize him or not."
"Yeah, it's the same way with Rachel," Tobias agreed. "Having her home reminds us of what we're missing."
"Is it really worth it to them?" Cassie asked harshly, suddenly angry. She turned to me. "Ax, is it worth it?"
I hesitated. Finally I said, I cannot say anything about Prince Jake, but I have worked with Rachel for nearly a year now. I believe her military career gives her life a purpose that she most likely would have lost had she not continued as a warrior. But she does not value it above her family. I believe, Tobias, that if you truly asked it of her, she would come home to you permanently. But to do so would be to take away a vital part of her identity. It would also deprive the Andalite military of a brilliant tactical mind, far better than my own. In truth, Rachel could become one of the most important figures in the Galaxy War.
Tobias nodded. "I know. But," he added with a bitter edge to his voice, "in the mean time, her daughter doesn't have a mother."
There are many sacrifices to be made in this war, I said. 
"My daughter's happiness should not be one of them."
"Or mine," Cassie added.
Suddenly tired of the conversation, I didn't reply. I shall sleep in my mother's room tonight, I said. There was no response, but with the one stalk eye that continued to scan the room, I saw Cassie and Tobias exchange guilty glances.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

My eyes opened at the rustling noise and adjusted to the dim light far too slowly. Finally, I made out Cassie crouching next to my mother's head, holding her thin wrist in one hand. I had awakened when she moved from where she was sleeping to the spot where she now knelt.
Cassie? I whispered.
"Oh," she said, almost mouthing the words to avoid waking Tobias, who slept a few feet away. "Did I wake you?"
I was not truly sleeping. Is – is she all right?
Cassie bit her lip. "Her pulse is weaker and her breathing is shallower," she finally said.
"What?" came a groggy voice from the floor.
"Oh, sorry, Tobias," Cassie said apologetically as Tobias sat up rubbing his eyes.
"Don't worry about it. Grandmother?" he asked quietly.
"Not much longer," she admitted.
A nervous twitch ran through me. As I had earlier that evening, I watched the rise and fall of my mother's chest, and saw that it had grown even more ragged, uneven, and slight. Wordlessly, I lowered myself to the ground and cradled her head in my arms. There was no response, not even a twitching of her eyelids.
The four of us sat in the darkness for over an hour. There was no talking, and no one slept. I held my mother as I remembered her holding me once, when I was small and very sick with a virus. Then, the Andalite physician my parents had taken me to had given me some bitter medicine, and I had been well within a few weeks. Now my mother was dying, and no medicine, foul-tasting or not, would save her. But she would not be alone in her last moments, just as she had not left me alone while I was ill.
I listened to my mother breathe in, and relaxed for a few moments while she slowly exhaled. Then I counted the seconds until she began her next breath. _One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . ._ She inhaled faintly and I relaxed again.
New breath. _One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . six . . . seven . . . _I tensed, and my grip on one of her hands tightened. Next to me, Tobias sensed the small motion of my hand and moved to grip my shoulder. _Twelve . . . thirteen . . . fourteen . . ._ Cassie took my mother's wrist and felt for a pulse. You have raised me well, I whispered to her in private thought-speak. I love you. My last words to her. No regrets. _Twenty-one . . . twenty-two . . . twenty-three . . ._
"She's gone, Ax," Cassie said quietly.
I nodded, closed all four of my eyes, and lowered my forehead to touch my mother's.
No regrets.
To be continued . . . 


	2. Part Two: The Assignment

**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #2: The Assignment

For "J." CYHKL

DISCLAIMER: Animorphs and all related stuff belongs to Scholastic and K.A. Applegate. (Duh.)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a short one, I promise! 

  1. The "Andalite myth" in chapter four is actually a Jewish myth, I believe. I vaguely remember reading it in a Reader's Digest story once, and I borrowed it for this.
  2. Thanks to Kat and Tobiasrulz for reading this piece by piece, and especially to Kat for listening to me ramble it out in a loooooong conversation one night that finally made me get my ideas for the entire series in order. J

And thank you to all of you for reading. Enjoy. ^i^

****

Prologue

__

The Yeerk Homeworld . . .

The Hork-Bajir by the door stood silently, watching for any sign of danger, and pretended not to hear the conversation being held within ten feet of him. He was not even a sub-visser; it was not his place to overhear conversations of this sort. The Yeerk he guarded was far too important – though he was officially one of the twelve lower members of the Council of Thirteen, he was regarded as Supreme Counselor Esplin 9466's closest confidant and advisor, and therefore unofficially the second most powerful Yeerk in the Empire. No, the Yeerk in the Hork-Bajir's head decided. It was not his place to hear this conversation, much less pass judgment.

"He is mad," the Yeerk said quietly to the faceless voicing coming from the speaker on the computer console. The conversing Yeerks both held human hosts: the Counselor's, an older man; the other had the voice of a young woman. "I never advocated for peace the way you did, Visser Forty-one, but this . . ." He shook his head. "What the Supreme Counselor speaks of is pure lunacy."

"He has been a lunatic since his days on Earth," replied the woman.

"Yes, but there was a kind of insane vision to him then. Now he has succeeded in fulfilling his dreams of grandeur, and is consumed by the need for war and killing. We have no need of more hosts – with the humans conquered, we have more than enough."

"Yes," she said bitterly. "More than enough slaves."

"You're much too sentimental," he chided. "I do not join your movement for moral reasons. I join because the Supreme Counselor must be stopped before he destroys us all, and your group will never succeed without my aide."

"If we win, will you consider my proposal?"

"Ah, yes," he said with unconcealed skepticism. "Speaking of lunacy . . ."

"It is not lunacy!" she insisted. "We could free the hosts and still have our eyes! And more!"

He looked at her, half in pity, half in near-contempt. "That compassionate side of you is the reason you have not been promoted higher. Does your host not scream?"

"No," she said flatly. "Because she knows that one day when I am able, I shall set her free."

"Why not now? You could go back to the Pool permanently."

"And leave her to someone like the Supreme Counselor? No. There are no free humans on Earth. She would be found out and killed or reinfested. And I can do no good in the Pool."

"You are a sentimental fool, Visser. But your movement may save the entire Yeerk species from utter destruction. For that, I shall help you."

"We thank you for your help, Counselor Iniss 226," she said stiffly.

"I am not looking for gratitude."

"Good," she said coolly. "May the Kandrona shine and strengthen you." 

"May the Kandrona shine and strengthen you." The Counselor switched off the speaker and stood for a moment, watching the barren landscape outside his window. His host was silent. He had had this body for so many years, since long before the fall of Earth. The Yeerk wondered if it even still knew how to think for itself.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice the sound of a heavy body dropping to the floor. Too late, he spun to meet the face of Supreme Counselor Esplin 9466.

Greetings, Iniss, he said coldly.

"Supreme Counselor Esplin 9466," the lesser Yeerk returned with a deferential bow. As he straightened, he suddenly wondered why the Hork-Bajir guard had not announced the Supreme Counselor's arrival. He jerked in shock when he saw the head of the guard lying several feet away from the body, dark Hork-Bajir blood pooling around it. "What is this?" he demanded, a hard edge to his voice.

I overheard your conversation, _friend._ I am disappointed that one as trusted and highly-ranked as you could stoop to treason.

"I work for the good of the Yeerk Empire! It is not treason!" Iniss gasped.

Oh, but it is . . . or would be if there was a Council left before which you could be tried.

"Excuse me?" he asked, fear making his stomach turn as he suddenly saw just how mad the Supreme Counselor's eyes were.

Yes, you see, the other eleven members have met . . . untimely ends.

"You _assassinated _them?!" Iniss nearly shrieked in terror. _He is beyond mad!_ he thought in horror. Regicide was not unheard of in the history of the Yeerk Empire, but for one Council member to assassinate another was absolutely unthinkable.

Such a harsh term, Esplin commented, almost conversationally. They lacked my vision, Iniss. For old times sake, I was going to let you live . . . but now I see that you are no better than they. 

Before Iniss 226 of the Sulp Niar pool could respond, the Supreme Counselor's tail snapped forward and severed his head from his shoulders. Almost daintily, the Supreme Counselor stepped past the still-twitching body and picked up the head of the human-Controller who was once called Chapman. He stared into his vacant eyes for a long moment before flinging it away in disgust.

He reached the computer console and pressed the code that allowed his thought speak to be translated into the series of clicks that was the Yeerks' natural language, and be broadcast into all the home Pools, while also being heard at every major base on the home world. Yeerks, this is your Supreme Counselor, Esplin 9466 speaking. The Council of Thirteen is no more. _I_ am the sole ruler of the Yeerk Empire now. Let the Andalites know that they will be shown mercy no longer! And let those among us who dare to go against me know that they shall no longer be tolerated. With me as your emperor, we shall rise to the highest station in the galaxy, and even the Andalites will grovel at our feet!

The self-proclaimed Yeerk Emperor turned away. At last he would have the power he so craved, almost more than Kandrona rays. 

And he would have revenge as well. Revenge on those who had caused him such humiliation:

That Andalite brat, the brother of Beast Elfangor. And the humans called _Animorphs . . . _

****

Chapter One – Aximili

The water that gives birth to us welcomes us once more in the end, I intoned quietly. I held my hands out over the quiet stream and allowed the black, chalky ashes to fall from my fingers into the water. Tobias watched silently.

"From the water we come and to the water we return," he said quietly, and sprinkled a handful of rich, moist dirt and blue-green shreds of grass into the same water that now carried my mother's ashes to the sea.

We return Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen to the sea, the womb of existence, I said, finishing the ritual.

"May she rest in peace," Tobias said, adding a human touch to the Andalite ritual.

He and I watched the water for several minutes, silently, though the ashes and grass were long since washed away. Finally, I stepped carefully through my family's memorial glade, a shaded area filled with large trees, ages old. I crossed onto the grass of my home and blinked away the shock of light after the shadows of the glade. Tobias and I began the lengthy walk back to my scoop. I could have covered the distance quickly, running, but Tobias was slower, and I wished to speak to him, my _shorm_ and nephew.

I know the others would have liked to come, I said.

"Yes," he agreed. "But they understood."

Perhaps they could have come. My mother may even have wanted it so, I said with some regret. But tradition calls for only blood relatives at the spreading of the ashes.

"I know, Ax," he said. "It's okay."

Why did Sara not come? I asked. Sara was Tobias's daughter, my mother's great-granddaughter, and could have attended the ritual.

"Rachel felt she was too young," he replied.

Yes, that was probably wise.

We walked in silence for a few more moments, as I regarded the property that was now, by hereditary rights, mine. It was the same as always, a comforting fact on a day that had spelled the end of a large part of my life. 

Tobias and I reached the top of a hill and I glimpsed the scoop below. I saw a two human figures with blonde hair sitting outside, the smaller one nestled into the larger one's lap: Rachel, Tobias's wife, and their daughter, Sara. I saw Tobias's eyes light up at the sight, and felt my own hearts wrench. I do not think I will return to the scoop just yet, I said, attempting to keep the emotion out of my voice. A twinge of jealousy made my stomach turn. I was jealous that Tobias had someone with whom he could weep, and I did not. I had no one with whom to share my grief as only a wife and lover is capable of doing. And though I would never, in a thousand years, deny my _shorm_ the happiness he derives from his marriage, this day I did not wish to see him and Rachel taking comfort in each other.

My efforts to hide the strain did not fool Tobias. "Ax-man, you okay?" he asked, using the name he had often called me when we were younger and living on Earth. He had not used it in years.

Yes, I said, though he knew I was lying. I think I shall visit my _Garibah._ My Guide Tree. For the first time in my life, I wondered if communicating with the ancient tree would ease my pain. I doubted it, because at the moment, I did not mourn only for my mother, but for my whole childhood and everyone who had made it happy. My brother and father and mother were all gone, and I was alone and almost sick from the grief.

Tobias nodded understandingly. As I turned, one of my stalk eyes saw Rachel spy Tobias standing on the hill, and she smiled. It was not the smile I usually saw on her face – the ruthless, nearly cruel expression she wore into battle. This was the smile of the person I had come to regard as the _real_ Rachel – genuine, joyful, even gentle, tempered now by sympathy and her own sadness at the death of my mother. A vast change from the Rachel who held the position of Tactical Officer on my Dome ship, the _Noorlin_.

I ran to my Guide Tree, running as hard and as fast as I ever had, as if I could leave the whole morning behind and forget that I had just said good-bye to my mother for the final time. I cleared the babbling, quiet stream without breaking my stride, and crossed the grass to the stand of ancient trees on the far side of our . . . my property. I finally slowed, and then stopped, gasping for air, greedily sucking oxygen through my nose. I stumbled, exhausted, to my _Garibah_ and grabbed it in my hands, leaning my forehead against it. _Bella Donia_, I murmured. It did not speak my name back, of course, but it felt my presence and my pain.

My mother is gone, I whispered. My father. Elfangor. Everyone is gone.

But _Bella Donia _had no concept of a mother, a father, a brother. She knew I was hurting, but her comforting essence and warmth through my fingertips did not soothe me as it always had. With a sigh, and a melancholy gaze at the ancient tree, I stepped away.

And found myself facing Salia.

****

Chapter Two – Aximili

I started, jumping back slightly. 

I'm sorry, she said softly, also looking a little startled. I did not mean to disturb you. But I saw you . . . you looked so sad. I – I should not have interrupted –

No, I said quietly. It is fine. I'm afraid I am not drawing much comfort from my Guide Tree today.

Though they are wise in many ways, there are things trees cannot begin to understand, she said gently.

Yes, I agreed. She stepped closer and took my hand.

I remember once, when we were very small, we were playing, right there, she said, focusing all four of her eyes on an area not far away. Your brother had just left to return to the army, and I was chasing you . . . Suddenly you stopped and walked over to a tree – not your _Garibah_, a different one, I don't remember which. And you swung your tail and hit the tree, like you had seen Elfangor do, a thousand times. Then you looked at me and said, "I will be great warrior someday. Just like Elfangor." 

And you laughed at me, I said, finishing the memory.

Yes, I did, she said, smiling. I could not see you as a great warrior. You were just Aximili . . . my _shorm_.

I smiled faintly. And now, she said, a touch of awe, or even pride in her voice. You are a great warrior. Just as you said you would be.

I said nothing. She moved closer and I closed my eyes. I sensed rather than saw her hand come up to stroke my face, and pulled away before she could touch me.

I'm sorry, Salia said after an awkward silence. She released my hand. I thought –

No apology is required, I said stiffly. She looked embarrassed and I suddenly felt like a fool. For all my military experience, in the ways of females I might as well have been a child. During the time when I normally would have been becoming more interested in them, I had been among humans. After I returned, I was older and thrown immediately into duty as an Andalite warrior. I had had no time to marry, nor had I found a female I desired for my wife.

But why, I wondered with a jolt, had Salia never married?

Aximili, I am very sorry, she said, and I realized that I had been quiet for a long time. I should have been considerate enough to realize that such gestures would be inappropriate on this day – or any day, she added awkwardly.

No, I said. You were attempting to bring me comfort. There is no more appropriate gesture than that on a day such as this.

She smiled gratefully, though still embarrassed. I should not have been so forward. But I wanted you to know that I am here and that I share your sorrow. She took my hand once more and looked at me with large eyes that were more blue than green, a rarity I had not noticed before now. It was a beautiful color, I thought.

But then, Salia was beautiful. Even as a child, I remembered my mother remarking how lovely she was. 

I had made a disgusted face. Salia is not beautiful, I protested, thinking of the tiny, mud-splattered female who, just that morning, had been scolded with me once again for tracking dirt into the scoop.

Oh, Aximili-kala, my mother replied, exchanging a knowing glance with Elfangor who stood nearby, laughing. Someday you shall look at her, and see her with different eyes. And then you shall know that she is beautiful.

Never, I had denied with a scowl. 

And as I grew older, I saw other females with the different eyes my mother spoke of – but never Salia.

But now she looked stunning in the late morning light. Had my mother's prediction come true?

Aximili? she said, bringing me back to the present.

Sorry, I stuttered. I must go. Cassie will be returning shortly with her husband and a friend. I need to be at the scoop when they arrive.

Of course, Salia said quietly. I shall see you another time then.

Yes, I agreed.

When must you return to your ship?

I am to be sent for, I replied. I am not certain when.

Please be sure to come say good-bye to me before you leave, she said.

Yes, I said. I will most certainly come to bid you farewell.

Thank you. She paused. If you require anything, you need only to ask.

Thank you, I said, knowing she truly meant it.

Good-bye, Aximili.

Good-bye, Salia.

****

Chapter Three – Tobias

Jake and Marco arrived that night. It was great to have everyone together again, like it was in the old days. Of course, it would never be exactly as it was back on Earth – Sara, Julie, and Tom were reminders of that. But it was wonderful to see everyone together, and it was also very good for Ax. He'd never admit it, of course, or show any outward signs, but I knew that his mother's death had hurt him some place deep inside, some place the mourning rituals could not touch. Hopefully, having everyone together would help him get through it in one piece.

"How long are you home, Jake?" Rachel asked after dinner. We were sitting around on the floor of the scoop, the dirty dishes stacked in a corner. Ax, who had decided to morph to human to join us, had barely touched his food. I wasn't sure if the reason was my cooking or his lack of appetite.

And yes, I cooked all the meals. Rachel's one attempt had ended in charred _cuftres_ with a side of overcooked carrot mush. Not at all appetizing.

"Well, I'm not sure. They said I was home until they sent for me," Jake said.

"That's funny. They told us the same thing," Rachel said.

"Hey, me too," Marco said.

"That is extremely odd," Ax remarked. "This is not their usual policy. I simply assumed that Rachel and I were given this leeway because of the circumstances surrounding our need for personal leave. But normally we are given a set length of time."

Jake shrugged. "Well, I'm not arguing. It's a bit of a hassle to not know when I'm going to be called back, but we'll deal with it," he said with a smile in Cassie's direction. She smiled back and tried to lean her head on his shoulder, but gave up because Julie was already in his lap and blocking the way.

"Marco," Cassie asked. "What's going on with you?"

"Well, a lot of stuff I can't really talk about," he said apologetically. "I'm really glad for this break. I've been working practically round the clock the last few weeks."

"Who are you reporting to?" Ax asked.

"Quirien-Gesher-Turrul. War Prince," Marco said with a grimace, raking a hand through his shoulder-length black hair. "He's brilliant, but a tyrant. I have yet to figure out when he sleeps."

"I have heard of Quirien. He _is_ said to be somewhat strict," Ax said.

"Strict? I feel like I'm twelve years old when he talks to me. I don't know if it's that he's so smart he makes everyone else look stupid, or if he's just a pain in the butt, but whatever it is, he makes me crazy. On top of which, I don't think he likes having a human around."

"I get that sometimes," Rachel said sympathetically. "I think that's why they made me Ax's T.O. No one else wanted me."

"No," I corrected. "No one else knew what to _do_ with you."

"Tobias is correct, Rachel," Ax said. "You are a human female with aggressive tendencies, something an Andalite male, especially one in the military, is not prepared to handle."

"Chauvinistic pigs," she muttered. Cassie smiled, while Ax sighed, obviously preparing to fight an old battle.

"We are not chauvinistic," he began.

"Yes, you are," Rachel insisted. "Half the time I give an order on that ship, some male looks at me like I'm something stuck on his shoe . . . or hoof, or _whatever_."

"Rachel, the truth is that I requested you," Ax said in a conciliatory tone. "I needed a Tactical Officer and you needed a promotion. We had worked together before. It was a logical decision."

Rachel sat back, looking slightly mollified. "Fine then. But don't tell me that part of it wasn't that I'm female. They never had to search that hard for a place for Jake." 

"No," Ax allowed. "That is true."

The conversation hit a lull and I yawned, blinking tiredly at the thought of the stack of tests I had to grade. By this time, Julie and Sara had moved under the overhang, and were now slumped next to each other in the grass, struggling to hold their eyes open. Tom was sprawled across Cassie's lap, sound asleep.

"Honey, we need to go," Cassie said to Jake, nodding toward the girls.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. He went over and shook Julie awake. "C'mon, sweetie," he said. "Time to go home." He picked her up and said, "See you guys later."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Bye." They left. After a few moments of silence, I heard Rachel sigh. "I need to talk to you two," she said quietly.

Ax put down the plate he'd been washing, and I looked up from the exam I'd been reading. "Okay," I said, recognizing my wife's deadly serious tone. Ax obviously heard it too, because he demorphed quickly. He likes to hear news, good or bad, in his natural form. It's easier on him. He says humans have too many weird chemical reactions to emotions.

Rachel sat next to Sara, who had given up trying to stay awake and was just sacked out. She took a blanket and spread it over her daughter, then gently ran a hand over her blonde head, pulling a few stray wisps out of Sara's face. Ax and I watched silently.

Finally, she looked up. "I'm not going back to the _Noorlin_," she announced.

What? Ax's thought-speak voice said as my own shocked voice echoed, "What?"

"I'm not going back. I'm putting in for a change of assignment tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm missing my daughter's childhood. I'm a mother. I should be working ten _minutes_ away, not ten light years."

Rachel, Ax said, sounding as shocked as I felt. I ask you to think about this very carefully. You are a very gifted warrior. Are you certain you want to leave?

"Oh, I'll never give up the fight," she said "But I can work out of SD3 and still come home every day." She smoothed the wrinkles out of the blanket covering Sara and said, almost to herself, "I'm her mother. I belong here."

Yes . . . Ax said, slowly, and in an odd tone, but my mind was reeling too much for me to think about it. 

My wife was going to be home. Every day. No more worrying about her, no more wondering if she was all right. I suddenly grinned. "You're really not leaving?"

"Not if I can help it."

I grabbed her and swung her around in a circle. She yelped in surprise, while Ax jumped back, rolling his stalk eyes at us. I finally set her down and kissed her, a long wet one that made Ax sigh and turn away. 

When I let her go, Rachel turned to face Ax. "The one thing I'm sorry about is not being able to work with you anymore, Ax. I really have enjoyed it."

As have I. It is highly unlikely that my next T.O. will be as talented as you are.

She smiled and I slipped my arm around her waist. "Should we tell Sara?" she asked, looking at our sleeping daughter.

"Sure – " I said, but Ax interrupted me.

I would wait until you received confirmation of the change of assignment, he advised.

"Why?" I asked. "Don't you think they'll give it to her?"

Normally, yes. But there have been some odd changes in policy recently, as Prince Jake mentioned tonight. I cannot predict what they will do.

But Rachel just grinned at me, put her hand behind my head, and kissed me again. 

Ax, sounding extremely embarrassed, said, I am going for a walk. 

****

Chapter Four – Aximili

The next morning, Rachel sent her application for a change of assignment to Space Dock Three via the electronic mailing system – email, as my friends called it. Under 'Reason For Request,' Rachel had put, _Family obligations._ As her commanding officer, I had signed the request and added, _Rachel was an exemplary Tactical Officer. I highly recommend a promotion._
She inserted the application into the slot that would send a copy directly to SD3. She paused, looked at Tobias and me, drew a deep breath, and hit the key. There was a soft beep, and the paper slid back out. "Done," she said with a nervous laugh. "Wasn't sure if I'd be able to do it or not."
"I'm glad you did," Tobias said quietly.
She hesitated for the briefest moment before saying, "Me too."
I smiled at her. I would be very sorry to see her leave; she had been an outstanding T.O. I also harbored serious doubts about whether this decision would make Rachel herself happy, but I knew it would make Tobias and Sara happy, and that would be enough for her. 
I went for a walk again after that. Sara was in school and I knew Tobias and Rachel wished to be alone. I walked to the edge of my property that bordered Salia's, hoping to see her. 
She was not there.
I sighed. I had wanted very badly to see her today. Since our last meeting, I had thought about her quite often, especially in conjunction with a conversation my mother and I had had just after my father passed away. It was the night after the memorial ritual, and my mother and I were standing outside the scoop, looking up at a sky that was filled with a million stars because there was only the smallest moon, with a tiny sliver of the next largest, out that night.
__I miss him, I said after several minutes of silence.
__I do as well, my mother replied. But at the same time, sometimes I feel as if he is here with me, watching over me. Protecting me.
__I said nothing. According to Andalite beliefs, that notion was nonsense – there is no afterlife. But after spending so much time among humans, many of whom believe very firmly in some sort of afterlife, I was less inclined to dismiss such ideas. So I stayed quiet, and allowed my mother to voice her thoughts.
__There is an old Andalite myth, she continued softly, in a voice that made me think she had nearly forgotten I was there. In it, there are these . . . beings. Guardians who live in a wonderful place that we all come from, and that we all return to after we die. It says that before we are born, just before, these guardians proclaim a yenalur_, a chosen one, for each soul. This male for his female! they declare . . . And after that, we are born. We cannot remember who we are destined to be with, but the guardians see to it that we meet. And that we know._
__I knew she was talking about her and my father. But I had asked, How do you know? How do you know that person is the one the guardians chose to be your yenalur_?_
__You know, Aximili, the same way you know the sun will rise each morning, she said softly. Love is not the same for all people. Your father and I fell in love almost at first sight, so quickly that at times it actually hurt. But other times two people may know each other for years and not realize they are each other's yenalur_ until one day they look at each other and simply . . . _see_._
__I looked up at the vast night sky and said, I do not know if I have someone ordained for me. I think I have been changed too much by my time on Earth. I am not as . . . as Andalite as I once was. It hurt me to admit that. It was not that I considered my human side inferior or thought that it somehow tainted my Andalite side, but I am proud of my heritage. Even though I respect humans, I somehow felt reduced.
__But, Aximili-kala, that was part of your destiny. Your time among humans had to change you. That does not mean there is no one chosen for you. Quite the opposite, in fact. The female the guardians designated as your yenalur_ must be a very special person indeed, one willing to accept you as you are._
__I nodded, a human motion that suddenly reminded me of how different I was from any other members of my own species. It is only a myth, I said, looking down and scuffing a tuft of grass with my front hoof.
__Yes, my mother agreed slowly, almost reluctantly. It is only a myth.
My mother's words echoed in my head:
_But other times two people may know each other for years and not realize they are each other's _yenalur_ until one day they look at each other and simply . . . _see.
Had Salia and I finally seen each other as my mother said?
I wished desperately that she was still alive to guide me in this. But she wasn't. I would have to work through it alone.
Aximili?
I jumped, startled. Salia! Hello . . . I'm sorry . . .
You were daydreaming, she said with a smile.
I . . .Yes, I admitted.
About what? she asked playfully, coming closer.
My mother, I said in a low voice.
Her bantering tone disappeared as she said, I'm sorry. I remember how difficult it was when my mother died. Memories were always surfacing at the most inopportune moments.
Yes, I agreed distractedly.
She studied me intensely for a moment, until I nearly squirmed under her scrutiny. There is something else as well, though, isn't there?
I closed my main eyes and felt the back of my neck break out in a cold sweat. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I did not know when I would be called back, I wanted to take this moment to tell her . . .
But what if she did not feel the same?
Aximili? she asked, sounding concerned.
I . . . I have to tell you something, Salia.
Yes?
I . . . I am very sorry if I do this awkwardly. I have never done this before.
Done what? You are beginning to frighten me.
Frighten her? That was the last thing I wanted. I _never_ wanted to frighten her or hurt her, ever. And I wanted to make certain no one else did either.
Salia, I . . . why have you never married? I managed. 
I could have sliced myself with my tailblade. I had lost my courage at the very last moment.
She looked surprised. Well . . . I don't know. I never found the right male, I suppose.
There was an awkward silence. Then she asked, Why? in a tone that made me almost think she was hoping for something.
Salia, I love you, I blurted out, not even looking at her as I said it. 
There was a very long stretch of silence. Finally, I could no longer bear the weight of it, and looked into her eyes.
She looked shocked, as if someone had just informed her the sun was purple. I felt my hearts sink. She did not return my feelings. 
But after the morning of the memorial ritual I had been almost certain . . . It must have been my imagination.
__At least you know, I tried to tell myself. Salia, I am very sorry, I said, quickly turning away. Irrationally, I wanted to get away and find someplace to morph to human and cry, to experience the emotional release that comes with the physical pouring out of tears. It would not change anything, it would not make her love me, but it _would_ make me feel better, I knew that much. I could not handle this rejection in addition to everything else.
No, Aximili – she began, but I could not let her finish. I did not want her pity.
I must leave, I said as evenly as possible.
I was waiting for _you_, she cried desperately, even as I began to run away.
What? I gasped, whirling around.
I love you, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I have loved you for a long time, longer than you can possibly know. I never expected you to feel the same about me, but that is why I never married. I was waiting for _you._
Why did you think I would not love you? I asked in amazement.
Because I was me and you were you. You are a great hero and I am a nobody.
Salia, you are anything but a nobody. You are beautiful and kind and strong. I love you, I said again, trying the syllables out in my head. Of course, it was not the first time I had told someone I loved them, but in this way, this new and extraordinary and utterly bizarre way . . .
She walked to where I stood, rooted to the ground, stunned. She reached up and stroked my face with her hand, a movement that sent a tingle all the way down my spine to the very tip of my tail. I put my arms around her waist and drew her to me.
Salia, I –
"AX!!!" I heard someone yell frantically. I released Salia quickly and turned.
Rachel was racing towards us across the fields. There was an element of desperation in her awkward human gait, something that made the movements even more comical. Beside me, Salia tried to hide a smile.
I did not laugh, though. There was a look of combined rage and grief on Rachel's face, contorted by her gasping breaths. When she reached us, she ignored Salia and shoved a paper at me. As I read it, she bent over and put her hands on her knees, pulling ragged breath after ragged breath into her oxygen-starved lungs.
It did not take me long to read the document, for there were only two words.
__Request Denied.
Rachel, I am very sorry. I was afraid of this.
"How . . . did you know?" she gasped out. Rachel is in very good physical condition. She must have run full speed all the way from the scoop for her to have been so out of breath.
Salia, I said gently. I do not think it would be appropriate for you to hear this conversation. It may involve speculation about military strategy, and –
I understand, she said quickly. Since Rachel was still bent over, attempting to recover her wind, I stroked Salia's face for a brief moment, and she left, with a last glance over her shoulder at me.
Rachel, I think there is a reason your request was denied.
"A reason?" she repeated. "I don't really care about the reason, Ax. How could they do this? They _never_ do this."
I believe the military has something in mind for us.
"Us?" she repeated, glaring at me.
Prince Jake, Marco, you, and I.
"What?" 
I do not know for sure. I have my suspicions, as does Prince Jake, I assure you. Requests such as yours are not usually denied.
She sighed. "At least we didn't tell Sara," she remarked bitterly.
Yes, that is good.
She looked down at the paper in her hand. "And . . . as much as I want to be with my family, Ax, I think I belong in the field. I may have acted too rashly in sending this in."
I thought as much this morning. I am glad you have the opportunity to rethink it.
"But Tobias and Sara . . ." She trailed off and I saw tears in her eyes. Then she wiped them away and said, "It is not as if I have a choice, though, is it?"
We shall have to see what develops, I said.
She only nodded.
****

Chapter Five – Tobias

The next week was both one of the best and one of the hardest weeks I'd experienced since coming to live on the Andalite homeworld. I taught my classes during the day, took the Lift to Ax's scoop in the evening with Cassie, made dinner with Sara and Julie who liked to "help," and spent the evenings with my friends. At night, I went to sleep with my wife in my arms.
All of which was wonderful.
But it was as Cassie had once said: it could not last. In a few weeks, Jake, Marco, Ax, and Rachel would have to leave again. Marco would go back to the relative safety of the Research and Development Center at Space Dock One. But the others would have to return to their various Dome ships and face the Yeerks again. 
It was a miracle we had all survived as long as we had when so many others had died. How much longer would that be true? Eventually, our luck was going to give. 
And when it did, Marco's cynical prophecy from the very beginning, from before our first mission as Animorphs, would be fulfilled. We'd end up standing around, crying because one of us was dead. 
It was these thoughts that were filling my head as I lay in bed one night, without Rachel who was taking a bath in the other room. It was one week to the day that she had received the letter denying her request for transfer. We hadn't really talked about it, but I knew she wasn't as upset as she seemed to be. She loved battle, craved the adrenaline rush of a good fight. And no matter how much she wanted to be with her daughter and me, that rush had a magnetic pull on her that just refused to let go.
Rachel finally came in, drying her long hair with one towel, while another one covered her thin, athletic frame. She let the towel wrapped around her body drop a few inches and smiled teasingly at me, but I just shook my head at her. She frowned and pouted.
"Sorry," I said.
She slipped her nightgown over her head and slid into bed next to me. "You're brooding again," she accused me gently.
"Yes," I admitted.
"Why?" she whined softly, even as her lips probed for the sensitive spot on my ear.
"Don't whine," I told her snappishly, pulling away from her attentions.
I could feel her glaring at me even though I had closed my eyes. "Fine," she grumbled, laying down and facing the other direction. "Gee, seeing as I'm only home once in awhile, I thought you'd at least want to cuddle."
I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said, truly regretfully. "I'm tired."
"At least you don't have a headache," she replied cuttingly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Needless to say, things were somewhat frosty between my beloved and I the next morning. I had the day off, unfortunately, so there wasn't much of an opportunity for us to calm down either. Jake picked Sara up to walk her to school with Julie and Tom, and gave Rachel and I an odd look when he saw us standing silently on opposite sides of the room. I had the feeling the last few days had been like a second honeymoon for him and Cassie, but their relationship has always been easier than mine and Rachel's. A hawk and a girl tend to have complications.
By mid-morning, Ax was taking yet another walk, this time to get away from our bickering. _Poor guy_, I thought to myself. Rachel and I were always shoving him out of his own scoop for one reason or another.
"What's wrong with you?" Rachel finally yelled at me, as soon as Ax had escaped but probably before he was out of earshot. "I'm only home for a few weeks. Do we have to spend them mad at each other?"
"We wouldn't have that problem if you'd stay home for good!" I shot back.
"I tried!" she shouted angrily. "_Request Denied._ Remember?"
"I remember all right! My problem is that YOU don't seem to be all that upset about it!"
"Don't seem to be UPSET? I'm plenty upset!"
"No, you're not! Not really!"
"ARRGH!!" she roared in frustration. She spun away on her heel and stalked to the other side of the room, facing the wall. At last, she turned around again. "How can you say that to me?" she asked, suddenly quiet. Her voice quivered and I was shocked into silence by the sight of tears on her face. "Of course I'm upset. I want to be with you and Sara so badly I can almost touch it."
"It doesn't seem like it."
She sank down to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chin. At that moment, I wasn't sure who I was looking at – my wife . . . or my daughter. "You know who I am, Tobias," she said softly. "You've known me since I was thirteen. You knew when you married me that you weren't getting June Cleaver."
I turned away. "But I thought I would have a wife. I'm raising Sara alone, Rachel. I go to bed alone and wake up alone. I reach for you in the middle of the night and you're not there. I love you more than life itself, but I'm never _with_ you," I said, finally venting the horrible frustration and resentment I felt.
She was silent. Then she said in a low voice, "Ax thinks I was denied my transfer because of some special assignment the army is going to give him, Jake, Marco, and me. If that is the case, and if that is the reason, then I give you my word that this is my last battle. My last fight. After this, I will come home for good. I'll even resign from the military if needs be."
"Do you mean that?" I asked, staring out the scoop entrance.
"Yes. You and Sara should not suffer for me."
I looked at her. "Do you really think you could be happy here?"
"Yes. I'd be with you and Sara. You would be happy. And therefore I would be happy."
I sat next to her, took her left hand in mine, and intertwined our fingers so that our gold wedding bands touched each other. "And when I reach for you in the middle of the night –"
"I'll be there," she finished.
A smile slowly spread across my face. She grinned back and I kissed her. She laughed and I kissed her again. "Still tired?" she asked.
"Nope," I replied, and cut off any further conversation by placing my mouth on hers.
Suddenly there was an exasperated thought-speak sigh in our heads. I will return later, Ax said, sounding _very_ put-out.
He left, mumbling to himself about heaven-knows-what.
Rachel laughed again. 
And all I could think was that soon I would get to hear that wonderful laugh every day of my life.
****

Chapter Six – Aximili

Another two weeks passed. By now, Rachel and I had been on leave nearly a month, an unusually long period of time. I began to question why we had been allowed to remain at home for so long, as did Prince Jake and Rachel. Only Marco seemed to not be bothered by questions to which there were no answers – perhaps, I began to think, because he knew them. Marco's work was classified, and even Prince Jake and I were not privy to that information. 
Every morning, I left the scoop early, before anyone one else was stirring. I trotted across the fields and met Salia at our usual place, by my _Garibah._ The others knew nothing of my relationship with her; of them, only Rachel might have seen anything, and at the time she was so distressed by the denial of her request for transfer that she had not noticed. I did not know why, but I wanted to keep my love for Salia to myself, a wonderful secret between the two of us.
This morning, we met and then went to the place where the stream left my property and entered hers. We performed the morning ritual, though as a civilian, Salia was not required to. As we finished, I noticed Salia's eyes were not focused on the rising sun as they should be, but on a small tree mammal called a _hoober _that was balancing in the branches of a nearby tree, watching us intently through huge, comical eyes.
Salia? I asked.
Look! she said in obvious delight. 
What? I asked.
That _hoober_. It has four toes. Salia was a biologist, or would be when she finished her schooling, so it was not unusual for her to notice details about living things that I did not.
I studied the normally three-toed animal. Ah, yes, so it does.
He's good luck, she declared.
I glanced at her, surprised to hear such a superstitious statement from her. It would have been more likely coming from my human friends. Good luck? I echoed skeptically.
Yes. The day my father asked my mother to marry him, she says she saw a four-toed _hoober_ in a tree. She watched the animal with a captivated smile on her face until it left, scampering up the tree and among the leaves. Then she turned back to me and saw the strange look on my face. Oh, she said, embarrassed. I am sorry. I imagine that must have seemed very foolish.
No, I replied, surprising even myself. I glanced at the sun. But I must leave you, love. The others will be waking soon.
She smiled at me and I felt my hearts beat just a little faster. Salia took my hand and touched the tip of her tail to mine. With her free hand, she stroked my face, and I returned the gesture. I love you, she whispered.
I love you, too, I replied. Would you like to go running tonight?
Of course, she said.
I will meet you here at dusk, I said. She inclined her head slightly, indicating the affirmative, and gave my hand a last squeeze before I galloped away.
When I returned to me scoop, I was surprised to find everyone gathered in a group, talking in loud, confused voices.
What has happened? I asked the general gathering.
"Where have you been?" replied Tobias, breaking away from the others.
I . . . I was feeding, I replied, which was not a lie because I _had_ eaten on the way home from my meeting with Salia. I looked around at everyone else. Only Marco appeared calm. What is going on, Tobias?
"I haven't the foggiest idea," he said, throwing his hands up in the air.
"Well," Marco said in a patronizing tone, "if everyone would shut up for two seconds I would explain."
I glanced around. Where are Sara, Julie, and Tom?
"Julie and Sara had to go in to school early for _fropis_ lessons," Tobias said, naming an Andalite string instrument. "I took Tom in with them and left him at daycare. When I got back, _this_ is what I found."
I looked at Marco again, who was standing to one side, watching Rachel, Cassie, Prince Jake, and now Tobias and I with an amused smirk on his face. Finally he rolled his eyes, put two fingers in his mouth, and blew. The result was a piercing whistle that caused me to cover my ears with my hands and made the others wince and fall silent.
"Okay then," Marco said after a moment. "Now that I have your attention, maybe you'll let me explain." He sighed. "All right, for Tobias and Ax who missed the excitement, this" – he indicated a document in his hand with a vigorous shake – "came through on the email this morning."
"What's it say?" Tobias asked.
Marco gave him a scathing look. "I was _getting_ to that. It is a standard military recall form. The only unusual part of it is that under the category 'Name of Person Recalled' it says, '_The Animorphs._'"
That is somewhat strange, I agreed. The name 'Animorph' was what we had called ourselves on Earth, but officially there was no such group. But this means you, Prince Jake, Rachel, and me, correct? 
Marco shook his head. "No."
"No?" Cassie said in shock.
"No," he reiterated. "They do not want _four_ of the Animorphs. They want _all _of the Animorphs."
"But Tobias and I aren't in the military. They can't do this," Cassie said, resisting the idea of having to once more actively participate in the war.
"Probably not," he said. "But they are."
"And just where are the 'Animorphs' going?" Rachel asked sharply, though we were all aware of what the answer would be.
"Earth." 
To be continued . . .
****


	3. Part Three: The Return

**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #3: The Return

Dedication: _For "J." _3 _XXOO_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Animorphs, of course. Do I look like K.A. Applegate?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

      1. Thank you to Kat and Tobiasrulz, for being wonderful editors and giving me feedback.
      2. Thank you to the Wanderer for the Yeerk peace movement idea, and for reminding me that I had some free Hork-Bajir and Chee to take care of. (Sorry 'bout the dangling preposition, as my English teacher would say.)
      3. Please read #2 first, or if you _really _don't want to read it, read the last chapter so you know where I'm starting from on this one.
      4. Thank you for reading. J ^i^

****

Chapter One – Tobias

The silence after Marco said the word "Earth" was almost tangible.

We stared at one another in shock. We had all thought about it, maybe even some of us had talked about it. But it had never seemed like a serious possibility. For one thing, it had never been done – a planet lost to the Yeerks had _never_ been regained. Even though we had the technology, the sheer numbers were still against us.

And now it looked like it might become a reality.

And _we _had been chosen to do the job. Or at least get the ball rolling.

"This is purely reconnaissance," Marco said. "We going to go in a small vessel and scope out the situation. No battles if we can at all avoid it."

"Why us?" Cassie asked. She didn't look happy, and no wonder. Of all of us, she had hated the fight the most.

"Because we're the most familiar with Earth," Marco said. "This has never been done before, and they really need all the info they can get their hands on in order for it to work. Also, it'd be easier for us because we have the most Earth morphs."

"How long have you known about this?" Jake asked. He and Ax were War-Princes, more highly ranked than Marco and Rachel. Cassie and I had no real military ranking, except for honorary status as warriors given to us shortly after we came to the Andalite home world. I knew he and Ax were surprised they hadn't been told.

"It's been in the workings for months," he replied. "I worked on developing the tech for our ship. It's small as they go, but there are a lot of great gadgets crammed into it." He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, or maybe more like an artist thinking about his masterpiece. In any case, his eyes were shining at the thought of the ship we'd be taking home.

Home. 

I finally said it. "We're going home, you guys."

The others looked shocked, like it had finally registered. Even Cassie's gloomy face slowly brightened into a smile at the thought. 

But then Ax, the ever-present voice of reason, said, Do not become too elated at this prospect. The Yeerks have been in control of your planet for years. You do not know what has occurred in your absence.

I stopped smiling. Ax was right. The Yeerks had probably destroyed everything that had made Earth one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy – at least according to Ax, who had seen a lot more worlds than I had.

But it was still hard to imagine. And Earth was Earth. Home was home.

Rachel exchanged a glance and a huge grin with me. I knew we were both looking ahead, far into the future, imagining a scenario that, in all probability, would not occur.

In it, we were on Earth with Sara, living the life we should have been able to live. And no doubt we were both thinking of the children we wanted, Sara's brothers and sisters that we'd been afraid to bring into a life so torn by war.

Four bedrooms suburban split-level, dog in the yard, station wagon in the driveway, white picket fence in front, swing set in back. Blessed chaos inside.

Normal.

Suddenly, Marco broke my train of thought. "Cassie, Tobias, you two have a choice. The rest of us have to go where we're ordered, but technically you're allowed to stay home."

"I'm going," I said instantly. Sara, Julie, and Tom had the right to grow up in a normal setting without having to worry about parents who were fighting a galactic war.

Cassie sighed, and looked at us. "Oh, you know I'm in," she grumbled. "Did I ever actually sit anything out?"

Jake smiled uncertainly. "The Animorphs are back then?" he asked, looking each of us in the eyes.

Rachel grinned maniacally. "Let's do it."

Right on cue, Marco jumped in. "Oh, God, we're doomed."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that day, Cassie, Jake, Rachel, and I walked to the kids' school to pick them up. Jake jogged over to pick up Tom from the "daycare" scoop while the rest of us went to collect the older two.

"Hi, Mom!" Julie yelled, waving frantically. Sara was on the other side of the school yard, talking to a young female Andalite. She said good-bye quickly and ran over.

"Why're you all here?" she asked suspiciously.

"And hello to you, too," Cassie said. "How was school?"

"Fine," she and Julie replied in unison. Jake came back, Tom perched on his shoulders. He suddenly grimaced as Tom grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Bah!" Tom said gleefully.

"Tommy, don't hurt Daddy," Cassie admonished. Tom grinned a gummy smile at her and pulled again.

"Ouch," Jake said ruefully. He reached up and removed Tom from his shoulders, settling him on his hip. He ran a hand through his abused hair. "Ready?" he asked us as we left the school grounds.

"Yup," Rachel said in a falsely cheerful tone. 

"Ready for what?" Sara asked, now certain that things were not as happy as they seemed.

"Well, we're going to go for a little walk. We have to talk to you about something," I said.

Sara stared at us. "You're going back," she stated in a tone that was somehow flat and accusatory at the same time. A side affect of them having been raised around Andalites was that our kids were somewhat precocious by human standards. Add to that their human perception and temper, and you have a dangerous combination, at least when it comes to parenting.

"No!" Julie cried, whipping around to look at Sara. "You're wrong! Daddy, tell her she's wrong. You're not going back!" When Jake just looked at her, a guilty, torn expression on his face, she yelled again, "No!"

"Sweetie, we have to," Cassie said quietly, kneeling down and cupping her daughter's chin in her hands.

But Julie pounced on it. "We?" she repeated coldly, glaring at her parents.

Sara looked at me, almost scared. "Dad? Who's going?"

"We all are, sweetheart," I said.

"But I thought you said I could never go with you," Sara said to Rachel.

"You can't, darling," Rachel said. 

"You're leaving me?" she said, tears filling her eyes. "No! Daddy, you said you'd never leave me! You said Mom had to go away because of her job, but that you'd _never_ leave me!"

"Sara - " I said, trying not to let my feelings be hurt.

"You lied to me! And I'm never trusting you again. Go away! I don't care!" She pulled away as Rachel tried to reach for her, and ran ahead, disappearing over the hill. Rachel started to follow, but I stopped her. Sara would be safe, she knew the way home, and she needed to cool off.

Julie had started to cry, too. "Mommy," she sobbed out. "Don't go. _Don't go. Please!_" she begged in a gulping, almost gagging sob. Tom, seeing his big sister's tears, began to whimper. His lower lip trembled and he gripped his father's neck tightly.

"I don't want to. But I have to. Someday you'll understand." I knew the frustration Cassie felt. There was no way to explain our reasons for leaving to our kids. They knew we fought the Yeerks, and maybe a little bit of why. They knew we were different from the Andalites and came from a distant planet that had been taken over by the Yeerks. They had heard our stories about our lives as Animorphs - or at least as much as we wished them to know. There were some things we would never tell them, things we didn't even like to think about. 

But "someday" wasn't soon enough for us. And our kids were furious - or Sara and Julie were. Tom was too little to know what was going on, but he knew his sister was upset.

We reached Ax's scoop with two hysterical kids in tow. Rachel ducked inside and immediately asked, "Is Sara here?"

Marco, with a surprised glance at Julie and Tom, said, "No, Rachel. She's not. I thought she was with you."

"She was," I said ruefully. 

Suddenly, the long-range terrestrial thought speak communicator (or, as we would have called it on Earth, the "telephone") beeped. Rachel sprinted across the room, shoved Ax, who'd been about to answer it, aside, grabbed the receiver, and hit the special translator that would turn her spoken speech into thought speech. "Hello?" she said worriedly. 

After a moment, she sighed in relief and said, "Okay, thanks, Salia. Is this okay with you?" Another pause, and then, "Okay, just call and we'll come get her." She hung up and said, "Our little runaway bunny's at Salia's."

"Thank God," I said. I had known she was fine – there was very little trouble for her to get into between the school and Ax's scoop – but Earth habits die hard. 

"Yes, well," she answered. "What I meant was, she's at Salia's and refuses to come home." 

****

Chapter Two - Rachel

Two hours passed. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and went over to Salia's myself.

"Don't go, Rachel," Tobias said. "She just needs time to adjust to the news."

I ignored him and went anyway. He just sighed. He's used to me never listening.

"Hello?" I said, standing at the entrance to Salia's scoop.

Oh, hello, Rachel, Salia said, smiling. Wordlessly, Sara got up from where she'd been sitting on the floor and stalked over to the wall, her back to me.

Sara and I were just talking, Salia said, as if my daughter wasn't ignoring me.

"Really?" I said, deciding to play along. "What about?"

About how difficult it is to have a parent who is often absent. My father was in the military, so I am very familiar with that situation. But, she added. I also accompanied him on several assignments, which I found to be even more difficult.

"_See_?" Sara cried, spinning to face me. "She got to go with her father. Why can't I come with you?"

"It's just too dangerous," I said desperately. "Besides, you heard what Salia said. That was even harder."

"I don't care. I want to be with _you_," she replied, tears filling her eyes again.

"Oh, sweetie." I knelt down and put my arms around her, vaguely aware that Salia had discreetly wandered outside. Sara buried her face in my shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she sobbed. "And . . . Daddy . . . And I'm going to worry about you . . ."

"Sara, listen to me," I said, pushing her back slightly so I could look into her eyes. "Listen. I already promised Daddy something, but I'm going to promise to you, too."

"A double promise," she said, smiling a little through her tears.

"A double promise," I agreed. "So I can't EVER break it."

"What?"

"This assignment is my last," I told her. Her eyes lit up. 

"Really?" she whispered incredulously.

I nodded. "I have to go away one more time. But then I'm never leaving you again."

She threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck so tightly I finally had to say, "Don't strangle me, hon." She let go and I said, "You ready to go home now?"

"Yup," she said cheerfully, using the hand not gripping mine to wipe the last tears from her cheeks. 

"Thanks, Salia," I said as we left.

It was my pleasure, she replied, with a smile at Sara.

"So where're you going this time?" Sara asked as we walked back.

I hesitated. "Home."

"But you're already home."

"Sorry. I meant, we're going to Earth."

"Oh." The word meant almost nothing to her, I realized, and I wondered if it ever _would_ mean anything.

****

Chapter Three – Aximili

That evening, I raced across the fields to where I was to meet Salia. I was late and when I finally got to the stream I was breathing hard.

I almost thought you had forgotten me, she said, removing her hoof from the stream. I stumbled over to her and placed my own hoof in with an ungraceful splash.

Forget you? Never, I said. She smiled but did not approach to stroke my face. 

Rachel has been recalled, she stated.

Yes, I said. We all have. All six of us.

Her eyes widened. Cassie and Tobias as well?

Yes. We are being sent to Earth.

What about the children?

I shrugged in a human fashion. I am not certain.

Now she did move closer. She encircled my waist with one arm, laid her head on my chest, and stroked my face. I thought Earth had been taken.

It has. 

She stiffened. Then to what purpose are you being sent?

We are to gather information. We wish to reclaim Earth.

She was silent for a long moment. Then she whispered, This will be dangerous, correct?

I nodded. There was no point in lying. Yes, very dangerous. We will be in enemy territory.

She was silent for a long time. I love you, she murmured.

I love you, too, I replied. I held her close, trying to memorize the way her fur felt, the way her hand on my face made me feel, the way she smelled, the way her voice sounded in my head. I love you, I told her again after several minutes of silence. She didn't reply, simply tightened her grip on my waist.

Marry me, I whispered.

What? she gasped. I stared at her, almost as shocked as she was. 

Marry me, I repeated. 

Now? she asked, dazed.

No, I said after a moment of thought. I depart for Space Dock Three tomorrow morning, and we leave tomorrow afternoon. There is not sufficient time. But after I return – marry me, Salia. Be my wife.

Yes, she finally said. _Yes._

We did not go running then, but stood there, listening to the stream and the sound of each other's breathing. It was a bittersweet silence, because even at this wonderful moment, there was the ever-present thought that I might not return. Neither of us voiced it, of course, but it was there, lurking in the background.

At last I had to leave. There was much to be done in preparation for our departure.

Aximili, come home to me, she begged softly before I left.

I will come home to you, my love. And then we shall be one, as husband and wife. She smiled, though it was a pained expression, and stroked my face for the last time.

Good-bye, I said, reluctantly releasing her.

Good-bye.

When I returned to my scoop, I found the children playing outside.

"Hi, Ax," Julie replied cheerfully as Sara waved. Tom looked up, and I saw that he was covered with mud.

Julie, I doubt your mother will be pleased to discover your brother is absolutely filthy, I said, suppressing a smile.

She shrugged. "I don't think she'll notice. They're fighting about something."

Your mother and father? I asked in surprise. Unlike Rachel and Tobias, who had a rather stormy relationship at times, Cassie and Prince Jake rarely fought. Or, if they did, they never made it apparent to anyone. 

"Yeah. And Rachel and Tobias, too."

I turned my stalk eyes toward the scoop. I suppose I had better see what is wrong.

The girls didn't reply. As I neared the scoop, I could hear Cassie's voice. "Over my DEAD BODY!" she was yelling.

"Honey, please, be reasonable," Prince Jake replied. I ducked inside and saw Rachel and Tobias standing off to one side, observing Cassie and Prince Jake, who were standing approximately ten feet apart. Prince Jake had a desperate expression upon his face, while Cassie stood with her arms crossed angrily.

"Reasonable? _Reasonable?_" she replied hotly, glaring at him. I doubt she had even noticed me.

What happened? I asked Tobias in private thought speech. 

He approached me and whispered, "We were trying to figure out what to do with the kids. The army offered to place them in temporary foster care while we're gone. Cassie, obviously, objects."

"I'm not thrilled with it either," Rachel added quietly. "But there doesn't seem to be any other solution."

"Cassie, what are we going to do?" Prince Jake asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that my kids are _NOT_ going to be put with strangers. They're suffering enough for this stupid war. _That is not an option._"

"Sweetie, foster care here isn't like how it was on Earth. They'll be with a good family –"

"I don't care if they're put with the freakin' Cleavers! My kids will _not_ be raised by strangers!"

"Okay," Prince Jake said, obviously sensing that his wife was not going to concede on this point. "Okay. But they have to stay with someone."

"Not a stranger," she replied adamantly.

Allow me to care for them, a voice suddenly said.

"What?" Cassie asked in confusion, turning toward the entrance. I turned as well, though I recognized the voice.

Salia stepped into the scoop. I will take care of them. It is a logical solution. I live very nearby, I could even watch Aximili's property while you are absent.

"But, Salia," Prince Jake said. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

I realize it is no small responsibility, she replied. But I would like to do this. It would help you, even in a small way.

"This is a very generous offer," Cassie said. "But – "

But what? You object to leaving your children in military foster care, which I more than agree with. I know what it is like to have parents who are often away. I am in school, but no later than you normally work, Cassie. Please, I ask you to consider this.

Marco and I said nothing. This was a matter between our friends and Salia. But I was surprised, to say the least. She had not mentioned anything earlier . . . though I realized that we had been thinking of other things. My admiration and love for her increased, something I had not thought possible. Someday, this wonderful, beautiful person would be my wife. _My wife_, I thought in amazement.

"Are you sure?" Tobias asked her seriously.

Absolutely, she replied. 

Prince Jake looked at Cassie. She nodded vigorously. Tobias and Rachel indicated their consent as well.

Salia smiled. Thank you, she said.

"No, thank _you_," Cassie replied in obvious relief. "I feel so much better knowing that the kids are going to be with someone we trust while we're gone."

There was a heavy silence after that, with the same unpleasant thought in everyone's mind. Finally Prince Jake said, "Salia, if something were to happen to us . . . that none of us return – "

I will take care of them for as long as it is needed, Salia said, interrupting him.

"But what I was going to say was that we couldn't ask you to do that," Prince Jake said. "It's one thing temporarily, but if something happened and it had to be permanent, that's just asking too much."

Nonsense, she answered.

"Are you sure?" Tobias asked again.

As far as I can see, they are three beautiful, well-behaved children. I would be honored.

"Thank you so much," Cassie said. She appeared close to tears.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay," Prince Jake told her gently.

"How do you know that? I'm scared," she said frankly. "I'm scared that I am never going to – " She suddenly lowered her voice with a glance outside. "I'm scared I am never going to see my children again. And I don't see how you guys can't be."

"Cassie!" Rachel gasped, sounding offended. "How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, quickly realizing her mistake. "I really didn't mean that. I just – I'm so worried."

The children will be fine, Salia assured her. 

"Yes, I know," Cassie said, blinking away her tears. She took one of Salia's hands and squeezed it. "Thank you so much," she said once more. 

But I knew that Salia's assurances, though well-meaning, were not helpful. We all recognized the danger of the coming mission and the possibility that some, or all, of us might not return. For Cassie, Prince Jake, Tobias, and Rachel, that would mean never seeing their children again, never seeing them mature and become the adults their parents wanted them to be. For me, that would mean I would never marry Salia. That was a notion I refused to entertain, because it frightened me in a way that not even the idea of dying did. I was a warrior – I had come to terms with my own mortality and the possibility of dying before my time years before. But I did not think I could ever come to terms with not being able to spend the rest of my life with Salia.

I will return to you, my love, I vowed in private thought speak. She looked at me with her stalk eyes, and I saw fear in them. I knew that her offer to care for my friends' children was as much a way for her to feel as though she was somehow near me as it was a desire to help us.

But in reality, in a very short time, I would be very, very far away.

****

Chapter Four – Cassie

We left the next day, after nearly an hour of tearful good-byes with the children. We boarded the Lift, and left them behind, Salia clasping Tom's hand while he wailed for me. 

I stood on the platform and sobbed. We were all a mess, Rachel with her head buried in Tobias's chest, Jake with his arm around me, wiping the tears from his own eyes. Marco was dry-eyed but swallowing hard, and Ax even looked emotionally wrenched.

"Well," Marco finally said after fifteen minutes of silence. "Everyone okay?"

There was a chorus of shaky "yeah's" that none of us really meant.

"So, Marco," Jake said, trying to get us to stop thinking about everything we were leaving behind. "You mind filling us in some more on what to expect?"

"Well, I really hate to spoil the surprise," he said. "But let's just say that our ship is like _nothing_ you've ever seen before. It makes the Dome ships look like a lumbering elephant compared to a cheetah. It's got the best of everything: cloaking devices, weapons, sensory systems. You name it, it's got it."

Impressive, Ax remarked.

"It's the fastest ship in the Andalite fleet. And it's designed for _us._"

"Meaning?" I asked.

He grinned. "You'll see."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We did see, about ten minutes after we arrived at Space Dock Three. We were immediately whisked away from the bustling Lift platform and taken to a part of the base I'd never seen before, behind about seven locked doors and hallways with red signs proclaiming that they were for _Authorized Personnel Only._ At last, we were escorted down a long hallway that branched off the main one until we reached a small loading dock.

A ship was waiting for us. It wasn't verybig, about halfway between the huge Dome ships and the small fighters used by the warriors in battles. It was sleek and streamlined, with Shredders mounted on the underside of the belly of the ship, and on either side of the main cockpit, which was held up and over the main part of the ship, in the classic Andalite-style imitation of their own tail blades. 

"The _Elfangor,_" Marco introduced proudly, gesturing toward our ship.

"Fitting," Rachel said, staring at the ship.

"It's amazing," Jake said.

Marco shrugged nonchalantly. "From the outside, it's really not that special. It's just new. Come with me and I'll show you the _really _amazing stuff."

"Gee," Rachel whispered to me as we followed Marco along the dock to the gangway. "Marco gets to take _his_ baby with us." I stifled a giggle, the first urge I'd had to laugh since we'd gotten news of our assignment. 

But once we got inside, I knew why he was so worked up. I wasn't big into computers, and definitely not into weapons technology, but even I could tell the gadgets crammed into the _Elfangor_ were major – if only by the fact that Rachel, Ax, and Jake's eyes got as big as saucers when Marco described them in detail.

But what Marco had meant when he said it was "designed for _us_" was that the quarters were custom made for us. There were four main quarters, one built for an Andalite, two designed to be shared by two humans, and one for a single human. In the cockpit were five chairs for humans, and one Andalite station. The main belly of the ship contained an expanse of Andalite grass and trees with a stream running across it for Ax, and a human-type kitchen equipped with everything we could have wanted – or, at least, expected considering our circumstances. Finally, Marco gestured for me to follow him into a stark white room with two human hospital beds and an Andalite shift-table. The sick-bay, I realized. My job.

"I hope we don't need this," he said, "but I made sure we had everything you might want."

I checked the cabinets over and found that he was right. There was everything from low-grade pain-killers and fever-reducers (the Andalite equivalent of Tylenol), to heavy-duty antibiotics, to supplies for setting broken bones and surgery. "I hope we don't need it either," I said. "But it's perfect."

"Great," Marco said with a smile. "Well, let's get settled. We're scheduled to pull out in three hours."

Two hours, fifty-nine minutes later we were gathered in the main cockpit. As co-captains, Ax and Jake were placed slightly above the rest of us. Marco manned the computer console. Rachel, as the best shot among our group, sat at the weapons station, though she wouldn't need it yet. Tobias and I were given chairs in the center of the room, so we could see out the large front windows, but, I thought, also be out of the way.

Fifty seconds remaining, Ax informed us, adjusting his shoulder strap. I did the same, and nervously gripped the arms of my seat. A low rumble vibrated through the ship as the engines fired. I heard Jake mutter something through his communicator to the base and the noise and vibrations increased to a roar that drowned all other noise. Ten seconds, Ax said, his thought speak breaking through the din. 

Moments later, I was pushed back into my seat by a surprisingly gentle force as we pulled out of our docking space and into the atmosphere. "Houston," Marco intoned as soon as we had left the base behind and could quiet the engines slightly, "we have lift off."

"Ha. Ha," Rachel replied sarcastically, watching the planet grow smaller and smaller through the back window.

"How long will it take to reach Earth?" I asked.

"Please don't start asking, 'Are we there yet?' already," Marco pleaded in a mock-serious tone.

I laughed, but said, "Seriously."

"Seriously? Without Rapid Tunnel Z-Space Travel, about three months. Using it all the way, about two weeks. We're going to use a combination, because I want to conserve some energy. About a month."

I nodded and left the others to make my way down to the quarters Marco had assigned Jake and me. Inside were two lamps, two dressers, and a large double bed, with a bathroom designed for humans adjoined. I took my bag, slung it onto the bed, and quickly unpacked my four military uniforms, various personal items, and, finally, a hologram of my children. I set it up opposite the bed, but couldn't look at it because I knew I'd start crying again. I was already farther away from them than I had ever been before in their lives.

I finally gave up trying to hold off the tears. I did not want to be here, I had no place being here. I was done with this war. I had done my part and now I wanted to be able to raise my children in peace.

Which is what I told Jake later that night as he held me in our bed. "But that's why you agreed to come," he told me, kissing my forehead softly.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"You want to be able to raise our children peacefully. To do that, we have to end the war. And this is the first step to doing that."

"I hate this war," I told him harshly, sitting up and looking down at him. "I'm twenty-four, Jake. We've been fighting for eleven years now. That's too long."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. 

I stared into the dark corners of our room. "Do you ever think we'll make peace?" I asked, thinking of an unlikely friend from a long time ago, a Yeerk named Aftran, who had saved Ax's life once, and taught me that Yeerks were not all evil.

"Maybe," he said, but his tone told me he doubted it. "But if you believe that eleven years is a long time to fight a war, think of how long the Andalites have been fighting, of how many people they've lost. Peace, if it's even possible, won't be easy."

"You're saying there's a lot to forgive," I said softly.

"Yes, and as long as Yeerks like Visser Three are in power, it will be next to impossible."

I laid back down and snuggled into the crook of his arm. He pulled me closer. "But not impossible?"

"Nothing," he whispered, kissing me gently, "is impossible."

****

Chapter Five – Tobias

The days passed by slowly. We were in Z-space, which made for fast, if extremely dull, travel. We spent about a third of the time in RTZST, and the rest in normal Z-space mode.
We were bored. But we all knew that in a short time, we would be wishing for boredom.
One night, about a week after we left, I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out something I never thought I'd eat again: chocolate syrup. Somehow, Marco had gotten hold of some from a Skrit Na trader. 
"How in the world did you do that?" I asked had asked incredulously when I saw it. I hadn't had chocolate in over seven years, since before the end of the war on Earth.
He shrugged. "One of the Skrit Na traders stopped by one day and had a whole carton full of it. Said he got it from a Yeerk outpost."
"Why would the Yeerks have chocolate?" Rachel asked, even as she poured a healthy dose of it into some _frenlin_ milk.
"Because . . . it's chocolate?" Cassie suggested. "It tastes good?"
Rachel shrugged. "Don't know. Don't really care either. Jeez, this is good," she added, stirring her glass with a spoon.
"Do you realize," Jake said thoughfully, "that our kids have never had chocolate?"
There was a stunned silence. "I'd never thought of that," I said. "Wow. A childhood without chocolate."
"So that's why we're doing this then," Marco joked. "We're risking life and limb so our kids can taste a Hershey's bar."
"Yes," Cassie said vehemently. "We're doing this so our kids can be _normal_."
Needless to say, we'd all been drinking a lot of chocolate milk. 
But it was middle of the night, so I sat alone in the relative darkness, with a only a faint glow from the white landscape of Z-space shedding any light into the room. I don't mind being alone; in fact, I like it – I suppose that's something left over from my days as a _nothlit._ I think best when I'm by myself.
Hello, Tobias, I suddenly heard. Ax. 
"Hey, Ax-man," I said, turning away from where I'd been staring out the window. "Wow. Déjà vu."
Excuse me?
"Oh, human expression. It's when you get a feeling like you've been somewhere before."
I do not understand.
I shook my head. "I was just thinking about when I was a _nothlit_ on Earth and you and I used to talk at night."
Oh. I see. Pardon me for asking, but what are you doing awake at this hour? Are the engines disturbing your sleep?
I laughed. "No, not the engines. Rachel's snoring. You?"
I am simply restless.
"You want some chocolate?"
No, thank you.
Suddenly I was worried. I'd known Ax for over ten years, and he'd _never_ turned down chocolate. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked, only half-joking. "You're not sick, are you?"
No, Tobias. I am not ill. But . . . may I tell you something?
"Of course," I said in surprise. Ax and I were _shorm_, as the Andalites said. Next to Rachel, he knew me better than anyone. But he was surprisingly hesitant.
When we return . . . he began, and paused. I waited patiently, knowing he would tell me eventually. I am in love with Salia, he finally stated bluntly.
I stared at him in shock. "Salia?" I repeated. 
He nodded. We are to be married upon our return.
"That's great!" I said, keeping my voice low so as not to wake the others. "That's fantastic, Ax." I gave him a hug. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"
He shrugged. I am not certain. I wanted this to be something between her and myself. I am sorry. As _shorm_, we should not have secrets.
"Hey, don't sweat it," I said. "This is great."
Please do not tell the others, he said, suddenly looking worried. I almost laughed, he looked so young all of the sudden. Like an awkward teenager, not a War-Prince.
"Oh, sure," I said understandingly. "No problem." I knew what it was like to want to keep a romance to myself. Rachel and I had kept ours "secret" for years – or as secret as we could in our nosy little group. "But you know what this means."
Ax looked at me strangely. No.
I sighed. "It means Jake won our bet."
Bet?
"Yeah. He bet me that you would get hauled up to the altar before Marco. I said you were too much of a workaholic to meet anyone, and even though Marco was surrounded by females of a whole different species, he'd _still_ be hooked before you."
He smiled, but he was serious as he said, If I had not come home, and if Salia had not been so kind to me during my time of grief, you most likely would have won that bet. I believe that my re-acquaintance with Salia was my mother's last gift to me.
"Well, I'll keep my mouth shut. But you do realize that Cassie's already got this figured out, right? You know how she is."
I am sure she knows, he agreed. But I would still appreciate it if you did not confirm her suspicions for some time.
"Like I said, no problem. And while we're bearing our souls, I have something to tell you, too."
What?
I grinned. "After this mission is over, Rachel and I want to have another baby."
That is wonderful, he said, smiling. There will certainly be much to celebrate when we return to the home world.
"Yeah," I agreed, trying to ignore the tiny, pessimistic voice in my head that said, "_If_ we return."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another two weeks passed. By now, we all had horrible cases of cabin-fever and were starting to grate on each other's nerves. Rachel and Ax, who since our years on Earth had developed a mutual respect for each other, reverted to sniping at one another over tiny issues. Marco and Rachel were worse, spending the majority of _their _time together taking shots at each other's expense. Cassie spent most of her time organizing, reorganizing, and re-reorganizing the infirmary, alphabetizing the antibiotics and whatnot, to the point that I was worried she wouldn't know where stuff _was_ in a crisis. Jake brooded. I stared out the windows, and for the first time in a long while, dreamt of flying.
In other words, away from everyone and everything that made up our "grown-up" lives, we went back to being "idiot teenagers with a death wish." It was rather pathetic.
"How do you stand it?" I asked Rachel one night as I was counting the tiles on our bathroom floor for the second time. 
"Stand what?"
"Being on one of these ships for months at a time! I'm bored out of my skull!"
She was sprawled on our bed, looking like _she_ was bored to the point of not wanting to do anything. "Well, there's usually more to do than this. I'm Ax's T.O. He and I run the ship. But now there's only six of us, so there's not a whole lot to run."
"Yeah, no kidding. We're turning into a bad soap opera."
Her only answer was a long sigh. 
****

Chapter Six – Tobias

Another week. Rachel and Marco stopped talking to each other. Cassie started biting her nails. I took up pacing. Jake and Ax spent long hours at the computer console on the main bridge looking over communications from the homeworld. We were the most nervous group of people I'd met in a long time. I could only remember one time when I'd been so completely out of it: when Rachel was in labor with Sara. Okay, maybe I wasn't _quite _as out of it as I was then, but it was close. If we made it to Earth without killing each other, I thought, it would be a small miracle.
Needless to say, there was a collective sigh of relief when Jake announced, "We're out of Z-space tomorrow."
"Thank God," Cassie breathed.
"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "So what's the plan?"
We will initiate the cloaking device before we exit Z-space. It is above anything the Yeerks have the ability to detect – 
"It should be," Marco interjected. "It took _forever_ to design."
"And I suppose _you_ had some sort of hand in it?" Rachel snapped impatiently.
He glared at her. "As a matter of fact – "
We will exit Z-space, Ax said, cutting them off before they could get into it again, fairly close to Earth. Then we shall scan the planet for signs of any Yeerk-free life.
"Specifically," Jake said, "the free Hork-Bajir colony." I instantly understood. The small group of free Hork-Bajir that had gone to live in the mountains near our city had been under some sort of special Ellimist protection. If anything had survived unscathed, it would be them. We all knew it was a long shot, but none of us wanted to think about Jara Hamee, Ket Helpack, and especially their child, Toby Hamee, being found. "From there, we have two plans. The first one is to set up our base within the colony and work from there, getting info from the Hork-Bajir and checking out the situation. The second, if the colony has been . . . terminated, is to work from here, in orbit above the planet."
The bored expressions were changing to nervous/and or scared ones. "Any questions?" Jake asked.
    No one answered. Cassie quickly excused herself, an odd expression on her face, and Jake followed her, looking worried. I had a feeling all was not well in paradise. Ax called Marco over to look at something, while Rachel joined me in staring out the large front window of the bridge.
"I'll be glad to get this whole thing started," she said.
"Me too. The sooner we start, the sooner we get home," I agreed.
"And," she added, moving closer and whispering in my ear, "the sooner we can get started on our next . . . project."
I smiled and glanced at Ax and Marco, who were concentrating on a computer print out. "My turn to pick the name," I whispered back.
"Any ideas?"
"Loren for a girl. Alan for a boy," I answered thoughtfully. Loren – my mother, and Alan – Elfangor's name from his time on Earth.
"I like them," Rachel said, her arms encircling my neck.
"Like what?" Marco asked.
"Nothing," Rachel and I chorused, and grinned at each other. I linked my arm around her waist and smiled innocently.
"Don't even _want_ to know," Marco said, giving us a disgusted look and turning back to his print out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning I woke up and looked outside to see something other than white blankness for the first time in a month – black, with thousands of far-off stars visible, and one much larger one, not so far away. Earth's sun.
"Where are we?" I asked when Rachel came in. She'd hadn't been in bed when I awoke. In fact, her side of the bed didn't look like it'd been slept in at all.
She yawned and lay down. "We're about even with Neptune," she mumbled, her face buried in the pillows. 
"You were up all night," I said, sitting next to her on the bed.
"Yeah. Ax and Jake, too. We're gonna try to catch some sleep. Marco's keeping an eye on things."
"Everything look okay?"
"So far so good. No sign of the Yeerks yet, but they don't have much interest in the other planets."
"Can you see Earth?"
"No. Not even with the visual magnification tech. Too far away." She yawned again. "I'm going to sleep," she said, stripping her uniform off.
    "Okay. Good morning then." I kissed her forehead and left, jogging up the stairs to the bridge. 
"Hey, Tobias," Marco said from his chair by the computer console. 
"Good morning," I said. "How much longer until we reach Earth?"
He checked an instrument. "Forty-two hours and thirty-six minutes until we enter Earth's orbit."
"Long time," I remarked, staring transfixed at the field of stars visible outside.
"Yeah," he agreed. "Rachel asleep?"
"Dead to the world," I replied. "That girl can go forever without any sleep but when she sleeps she _sleeps_. Right now you could go shout in her ear and she wouldn't move."
"Think I should try?" Marco asked with a sly grin.
"Do you value your life?"
"I'll take that as a no."
I nodded. "The only person who can wake Rachel up without getting her pissed is Sara."
I sat in Rachel's usual station, the one nearest Marco, and put my feet up on the shallow counter that ran around the whole edge of the bridge. "So what are the odds of Plan A working?" I asked after a few moments of listening to Marco tinkering with various navigation and communication devices. Plan A was the one that depended on the Hork-Bajir colony still being alive.
He sighed. "Truthfully? Not good. That's the optimistic plan. Even _with_ Ellimist protection, the chances of the Hork-Bajir surviving for seven years on a planet under Yeerk domination are almost none."
"What about the Chee?"
"Good question," Marco said, swiveling his chair around to look at me. "We'd expected to see them as the Yeerks' latest and best death machines. But we never did. There are no records of a Chee ever being used in battle."
"Maybe they couldn't figure out how to program them?" I suggested.
He shrugged. "Maybe." But what was left unspoken was that even that didn't bode well for our android friends.
I was at loose ends for the rest of the morning, wandering between Cassie in the sick bay and Marco in the bridge. Cassie was busying herself making sure everything was in order should we need it. Marco was just keeping an eye on things. I was bored, anxious, and feeling useless.
Which is how I felt for the next forty-two hours. By then, I was beginning to wonder why I'd come. Cassie had her medical knowledge; Marco, his computer knowledge. Ax, Rachel, and Jake were the military backbone of our group. Me? I hadn't the faintest idea what my job was.
It was the middle of the night according to ships time when we entered Earth's orbit. "Tobias," Rachel hissed in the dark. "Wake up. You _have_ to see this."
"See what?" I asked groggily, sitting up. She was kneeling next to me on the bed, her eyes wide and shining despite the lack of sleep she'd been getting.
"_That,_" she replied in awe, staring out the window of our quarters. I turned and followed her gaze – and felt my heart leap into my mouth.
Earth. Our beautiful, blue planet. We were _home._
Only it wasn't as pretty as it had been. There was a faint brown mist covering the atmosphere, and the water wasn't as blue as I remembered it being the last time I saw it from space – on the Andalite ship that had rescued us. The land didn't look as green, either, more brown and dead. And there were several places that looked as though they were bleeding from the erosion that was washing the precious topsoil into the sea. But in any shape, it was Earth.
"Get dressed," Rachel said, sliding off the bed, "and come up to the bridge."
"Okay," I replied, finally tearing my eyes away from the planet. The rotation of the ship was causing it to slid away anyhow. Rachel left, calling something to Ax as she ran up the stairs.
I pulled on my clothes and ran after her. The others were already there, seated in their respective stations. "What's up?" I asked as I sat down beside Cassie.
"It's daylight at home," Marco replied. "We're trying to get a visual on the Hork-Bajir valley."
I nodded and watched as the viewing screen turned from black to white, and back to black again with some white lines. Finally it cleared again and a picture formed.
"I hope the coordinates are right," Marco said, spinning in his chair to watch with the rest of us.
Trees. Green and untouched by the filthy hands of the Yeerks, which was encouraging. But we didn't see any Hork-Bajir.
Suddenly there was a flash in the trees, a branch bending under the weight of something large. It leapt to the next tree and paused, seeming to look straight at the viewing screen.
"Toby Hamee!" I gasped, shocked and delighted. Toby is a Hork-Bajir seer and the first Hork-Bajir born into freedom in years. Most Hork-Bajir look alike to humans, but Toby's different. She's got a gaze that makes you feel like you're under a microscope. There's no mistaking her.
"Follow her, Marco," Jake ordered.
He nodded and as Toby moved through the trees, so did the viewing screen. Suddenly, she swung off a branch and landed on the ground. Marco brought the focus off her, and moved it to show us a more general picture.
There was a stunned silence.
Milling around in the valley were approximately 150 Hork-Bajir, mostly young ones. They were obviously all free and well.
"Looks like Plan A's a go," Rachel finally managed.
And then we saw a familiar figure in the midst of the Hork-Bajir. A silver and white dog walking on its hind legs.
"A _Chee_?" Cassie gasped.
"How?" Marco stuttered, staring at the screen. 
And how many? Ax added.
Jake shook his head in amazement. "I don't know. I cannot imagine how the Yeerks missed 150 free Hork-Bajir and Chee."
"The Ellimist," I replied, suddenly sure of it. 
Rachel nodded. "Non-interference my ass."
Yes, Ax agreed. He certainly holds no qualms about bending his own rules to help his cause.
"Well, I'm not going to argue," Jake said. "In this case, _we're_ his cause, and I'd sure rather have him with us than against us."
I suppose so, Ax said dubiously. But I hope we will not be forced to deal with him directly on this assignment. He complicates certain issues. And that is not something we need.
"True," Marco said.
We watched the Hork-Bajir and Chee for a few more moments, still amazed that they had been able to survive for so long. Marco finally broke the silence by saying, "I don't see any more Chee."
"No," I said. "Do you think only one of them got away?"
"Maybe," Cassie said sadly.
"Well, let's not just sit here," Jake said. "Let's go."
We started to descend, slowly, into the atmosphere. Marco, Jake, Rachel, and Ax shouted computer jargon and meaningless military babble back and forth, while Cassie gripped her seat, white-knucked, and I resisted the urge to cover my ears against the roar of the engines. Suddenly, the front windshield was filled with individual trees, where only moments before there had only been a blurred expanse of green, and the gentle glide we'd been in while entering the atmosphere turned into the roller coaster ride from hell.
"Pull up!" Jake shouted. "We need a clearing!"
"There's one about two hundred yards ahead that's just big enough!" Marco yelled back, the viewing screen showing the meadow he was talking about.
"For heaven's sake then, pull up or we're not going to make it!" Cassie cried.
Perhaps it would have been wise to locate the clearing before attempting to land, Ax remarked calmly, even as Marco tried to keep us from scraping the tree tops.
"No, DUH!" Marco snapped harshly.
"Real mature, Marco!" Rachel shot.
"Oh, I see! You're going to pick a fight _now_?!" he asked angrily, not taking his eyes off the windshield.
"Everyone, SHUT UP!!!" Jake roared. Ax, who was at the navigational controls, said nothing.
"There's the clearing!" Marco yelled after about two seconds of silence.
"Boosters off," Rachel announced. "Engines one through six at half power." I felt us come to almost a stop, hovering over the meadow, and slowly begin to drop. "Engines one and two, off . . . engines three and four, off . . . engines five and six – " there was a slight bump as we touched down – "off."
There was a heavy silence.
"Good landing," Jake finally said.
"Yeah, right." Marco suddenly laughed, an almost hysterical snicker. One by one, the rest of us joined in, until all six of us, even Ax, were giggling like idiots. It was a "almost got killed" kind of laugh, a nervous release of tension – but after a month of thinking about it, this was the moment we'd been waiting for. None of us liked the thought of coming so close only to crash at the last moment.
When we had recovered, Ax asked, What is our position in relation to the Hork-Bajir colony?
"They're about two hundred fifty yards to the northwest," Marco replied.
Are you certain we were not detected while entering the atmosphere?
Marco nodded. "We had the cloaking up the whole way. They don't have any idea we're here."
We sat there staring out the window at the familiar forest, the only protected part of our home, and at the ugly, greenish-brown sky beyond – the result of Yeerk activity. "Are we ready?" Cassie asked quietly.
Rachel smiled. "Let's do it."
****

Chapter Seven – Cassie

I stepped off the gangway leading from the main hatch of our ship, setting foot on Earth soil for the first time in seven years – and was immediately seized by a fit of coughing as I inhaled a lungful of smoky air. Around me, the others were having the same reaction, as they gasped and choked on the pollution-laden air.
I suspect, Ax said, breathing asthmatically, that Earth has become a planet used primarily for Yeerk industry.
I was horrified. "I can't believe anything survived in this."
"Maybe you get used to it after awhile," Marco said dubiously. But we were starting to cough less, though now my eyes were itching, burning, and watering. _And we thought _we_ were screwing up the environment,_ I thought ironically.
"This way," Jake coughed, pointing. We followed him, picking our way through the underbrush, which I now realized was not as healthy as it had been. The trees were not as thick, there were fewer flowers, and much of the grass was dead. I also saw signs of the Hork-Bajir – trees with strips of bark removed, mostly midway to high up on the trunks. But I knew that the Hork-Bajir had actually been genetically engineered by a now-dead species called the Arn to care for trees, not destroy them. If the foliage was dying, it was not due to the Hork-Bajir.
"They probably heard us land," Rachel said.
Marco shook his head. "The cloaking tech masks the noise of the engines."
Ax looked surprised. I was not aware of that. Very impressive.
"I told you. The newest and the best." Rachel opened her mouth, probably to make another barbed remark about Marco's ego, but shut it after a split second. I hoped that she and Marco would quit bickering now that we were out of our ship. The last thing we needed was internal disagreement.
We fell silent, and I realized with a jolt that the forest was _too_ quiet. There were none of the usual sounds: no birds, or rustling of leaves under an animal's paws. It was eerily still. My eyes filled with tears I recognized that even Ellimist protection had not been able to spare most of Earth's creatures. We might succeed in liberating the human race, but we would never be able bring back species that were already extinct. It was a sobering realization. I had somehow imagined that if we _did_ succeed in freeing the humans and defeating the Yeerks, everything would go back to the way it had been before. But it would never be that way again. Earth would always bear the scars of its time under Yeerk rule. 
Jake saw me struggling not to cry, and put his arm around me. "I know," he whispered in a choked voice, gazing around at the lifeless forest. "But they'll pay for it." 
I didn't answer. I didn't want revenge, not really. I never had, in fact, not since knowing Aftran. I wanted to raise my children in peace. I wanted a husband who could stay home. I wanted a life free of war. And revenge was not the way to go about obtaining any of those things.
We slowly made our way through the dense part of the forest linking the clearing where we'd landed to the Hork-Bajir valley. At the edge, we paused.
The scene before us made my heart skip a beat. It was busy, hectic, with many Hork-Bajir going about their daily lives, stripping bark and caring for their children. It could almost have been a scene from an 18th century human painting, except that instead of humans there were Hork-Bajir – most species aren't that fundamentally different once you get past the structural differences. It was a lively, joyful, peaceful scene, and it made me think that maybe, just _maybe_, we would succeed. Like if this colony had been able to survive this long, perhaps our mission wasn't completely impossible.
Suddenly we heard a cry of alarm. A small Hork-Bajir nearby had spotted us, and was calling for help at the top of his lungs. 
"Wait!" I cried. But the poor Hork-Bajir child was terrified, and ran away immediately. Within seconds, he was replaced by about ten adults, who surrounded us, and glared at us from under their bladed foreheads. Hork-Bajir are probably the nicest, most peaceful creatures you'll ever meet, but they are walking weapons, with blades from head to toe, and you _don't_ want to tick one off. At the moment, we were surrounded by ten Hork-Bajir who would never want to hurt a fly, but would kill us all for the sake of their colony.
"Hold on," Jake said as one stepped forward. He held his hands out to show he had no weapons, but none of the Hork-Bajir appeared convinced.
"Yeerk!" the Hork-Bajir accused simply. Hork-Bajir are not one of the brightest species – except for their seers, who rival Andalites in intelligence.
"No," Tobias said carefully, the way you might talk to a four-year-old with a loaded gun. "Not Yeerk. _Animorph_."
This obviously caught the Hork-Bajir off guard. "Animorph?" he repeated in a way that told me the term was not unfamiliar, just unexpected. He turned to the Hork-Bajir on his right and barked something in their rough, guttural language. The leader turned back to us and stared at us, suspiciously, like he was daring us to try anything, while the one he'd said something to hurried off.
"We're not Yeerks," I said.
"You human. No humans have own head," he replied.
"We do," Rachel said.
"How we know that?"
Good question. We were quiet after that, while the Hork-Bajir stood there and stared at us until it made me squirm. They looked like they were waiting for something.
A few minutes later, we found out what.
"Do not harm them!" I heard someone cry. The Hork-Bajir who surrounded us parted at the sound of the voice, and a female stepped through.
Toby Hamee.
We stared at her for a moment. At last, Tobias said, "Hello, Toby."
"Tobias," she returned, and I heard the distrust in her voice. "Animorphs."
"We're back," Marco said awkwardly after another moment of staring at each other.
"Yes," she said in a low voice. "You are."
"Toby, we're not Controllers," Tobias said sounding desperate.
She looked at us. "I want to believe that," she said, sounding torn. She turned to a young Hork-Bajir who was trying to peek around her. "Dak, please bring Erek here."
"Erek?" I gasped. "He's here?"
"Yes," she said. "He is here. He has been living with us since . . . well, I shall allow him to tell you."
"Are there any other Chee with you?" Marco asked.
She gazed at us steadily. "No."
Suddenly, Erek pushed his way through the crowd of Hork-Bajir that had gathered. He saw us and stopped dead in his tracks. "Is it really you guys?" he asked in amazement.
"What's the matter, Erek?" Marco asked with a grin. "You look like you've seen a ghost."
"I feel like I have," he said. "We – we assumed you were all dead."
"Nope. Alive and kicking," Marco said glibly.
He shook his head, and stepped forward. One by one, he ran some sort of scanner over us. "Chee technology," he explained. "Yeerk detector."
"Yeerk detector?" Rachel and Marco repeated incredulously at the same time.
He nodded and said to Toby, "They're free."
She smiled her almost-scary Hork-Bajir smile. "I am glad to find you well. I am sorry your reception was not warmer. We have to be careful."
"No problem," Jake said. "We understand."
Toby turned to the same small Hork-Bajir and said something to him in a soft voice we couldn't understand. She then politely dismissed the other Hork-Bajir and led Erek and the rest of us away from the main part of the valley. We hiked up an incline to a series of caves. "I assume you will be needing to stay with us for some time?" she asked.
Thank you, Ax said, but our ship is located quite close to here.
"Ship? Then you come with the endorsement of the Andalite government?" she asked, leading us inside one of the caves for privacy.
"How did you know we'd been living with the Andalites?" I asked as we sat down and made ourselves as comfortable as possible on the hard stone floor.
"Well," Erek said, "you most certainly have not been living on Earth. The Andalites are the obvious choice."
"Oh. Well, yes," Jake admitted. "We were sent to find out the situation and report back."
"Are they considering trying to liberate the humans?" Erek asked.
Yes, Ax said. For that, we require information. Can you tell us how things stand?
Toby and Erek exchanged a glance. "You are the last five free humans," Toby finally stated bluntly. "Earth is completely under Yeerk control."
"What about the Chee?" I asked hesitantly.
"I am the last of the Chee," Erek replied. "We were found out and most of us were captured shortly after you disappeared. The Yeerks could not figure out how to reprogram us, so most of my fellow Chee were disassembled. They lie in storage, waiting for the time when Yeerk technology can unlock their secrets and they may be used as weapons." He shook his head. "I can imagine no worse fate for them."
"Oh, Erek," I whispered, swallowing against the lump in my throat. If it is possible for an android to look sad, Erek looked positively heart broken.
Suddenly, we heard rustling noises from beyond the cave entrance. I started up, alarmed, Rachel reached for her Shredder that wasn't there, and Ax swung his tail in an arc, like he was preparing for a fight. Toby and Erek looked calm, though. "Do not worry," she assured us. "You see, there is hope for your cause – though perhaps not how you think."
"What do you mean?" I asked. 
She didn't answer, but looked toward the mouth of the cave. Two figures appeared: one, the small Hork-Bajir Toby had called "Dak" earlier – named, I assumed, after Dak Hamee, Toby's great-grandfather; the other, a tall blonde woman slightly younger than us. I glanced from her to Rachel and back again in shock. They looked like twins.
Rachel's eyes were rapidly filling with tears. "Jordan?" she managed.
"Rachel," her younger sister whispered, her own eyes shining. 
Rachel scrambled to her feet and hugged her sister fiercely. "Oh my God," she whispered into her sister's hair. "You're alive."
"So are you," Jordan said in awe. "I thought for sure you were dead after we found out . . . about . . ."
"No . . . oh, I missed you so much. But – " Suddenly Rachel released her sister and turned to Erek. "I thought you said we were the last free humans."
"You are," Jordan said. 
A look of horrified fury spread across Rachel's face as she realized. "You filthy slug!" she screamed.
"No!" Jordan shouted. "NO!! Rachel, listen!"
"Don't tell me "no"!! You're a Controller!"
"No, Rachel, wait!!" Jordan held her hand up to her ear and we watched in stunned silence as the Yeerk slowly slithered out of her ear. "You see?" she said, holding the gray Yeerk in her hand, gently. "I'm not her slave."
"She's like Aftran," I said softly.
Jordan nodded, gently stroking the Yeerk in her hand. "She holds Aftran in very high regard – and you, too, Cassie. She's Visser Forty-one. And the leader of the Yeerk peace movement."
"What about Mom?" Rachel asked. "And Dad? And . . . Sara?"
"They were all Controllers the last I saw of them. I don't know what's happened to them since."
"You're really okay?" Rachel asked, still sounding like she didn't believe it.
"Yes," Jordan said. "I really am. I have to put her back in now – she'll die of dehydration if I don't. But she'll let me talk when I want to, you have to believe that."
Rachel stared at the Yeerk for a long moment. She had never had to trust a Yeerk before, like I had. Every instinct screamed against it. But she slowly nodded, and Jordan held Visser Forty-one back up to her ear. A few minutes later, she blinked several times and said, "Thank you for trusting me."
"Do not thank me yet, Yeerk," Rachel replied. "Toby said you gave hope to our cause. How does a _Yeerk_ bring hope to _us_?"
"Because I bring a message from the majority of the Yeerk Empire."
And what message would that be? Ax asked, sounding just as suspicious as Rachel.
Jordan/Visser Forty-one met my eyes for a long moment. Finally she said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "Peace."

To be continued . . .


	4. Part Four: The Message

**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #4: The Message

Dedication: As always, for "J."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a couple things.

Okay, first of all, some of you might notice that this "installment" is shorter than the others. The reason is that it was originally much, much longer. But I realized that it was getting _too_ long, so I broke it up into two stories. The second part should be along very shortly, but it was just too long with it together. So if it seems short and a little cut off at the end, well . . . it's because it is. Sorry, I'll hurry up with #5.

And my second note is my usual thanks to my wonderful, patient, talented editors, Kat and (she's baaaaack, folks!) Tobiasrulz. And if you people have not yet read Tobiasrulz's new series "Simultaneous Battles," for heaven's sake, read it _now. _Honestly, it is so good.

Anyhow, thanks for reading, and (since I'm posting this the day before Thanksgiving) have a great Turkey Day.

****

Chapter One – Visser Forty-One

After all these years of bloodshed, the Yeerks have the _audacity_ to offer us peace? the Andalite asked incredulously. I stood in the center of the cave, feeling the weight of their stares. One Andalite gaze, six human, one Hork-Bajir, and one android. Most skeptical, some accusing. I involuntarily rubbed the back of my host's neck.
"No," I answered. "I do."
"I thought you said you carried a message from the majority of the Yeerk empire," the human I recognized from Jordan's memories as Cassie said softly. She put her hand on the Andalite's shoulder. He only shifted position and continued to glare at me.
"Yes," I said. "But there are complications . . . is there anywhere else we may talk?"
"Our ship," the tall, brown-haired man said . . . Jordan's cousin. Jake.
A Yeerk has never been allowed in an Andalite ship! the Andalite said angrily.
"She's offering peace, Ax!" my host's sister, Rachel, replied.
And you are foolish enough to believe her?
"She speaks the truth, Ax," Erek, the android, suddenly said. "Listen to her."
The Andalite calmed only slightly. Fine, he said. But I warn you, Visser. If you are dishonest with us, you will die a slow, painful death by Kandrona starvation.
"As if I didn't know that?" I returned, just as coldly. 
The humans led Toby, Erek, and myself to their ship. The Andalite, Ax (Undoubtedly short for something. Andalites have long, complicated names that reflect their natural arrogance.), followed behind me, tail quivering and ready. Would he kill my host? I wasn't sure. And I wasn't about to experiment.
She's married! Jordan gasped to me as we walked. 
How can you tell? I asked. Then, Ah. Never mind, I see the ring.
I wonder who her husband is . . . not the Andalite, Jordan said thoughtfully. Definitely not Jake . . . _gross_ . . . Marco or the blond?
Let's get this over with, I said. After we tell them everything, you and Rachel can have all the sisterly-bonding time you want.
Thanks, she said, truly grateful. After a moment she added, I hope you realize you've got your work cut out for you.
No kidding. The Andalite made _that_ loud and clear.
Can you blame him? I was silent. In Earth years, how long have the Yeerks and Andalites been at war? she asked.
Over forty years, I said, knowing she could feel my shame. 
That's a long time, she said needlessly. Do you think forty years of death will be forgiven because you, a low-ranked Visser, says, "I'm sorry"?
I have to try!
And I'm not telling you not to. Just be prepared. And understand.
I sighed mentally. Even if we are able to make peace, I don't think Andalites and Yeerks will ever understand each other. Maybe _humans_ and Yeerks. But Andalites are too self-righteous.
As long as Esplin 9466 is in charge, there'll be no understanding. And definitely no peace, Jordan said tiredly.
In that, my human friend, you have a point. The Emperor must die.
I hate it when you talk about murder so carelessly.
Carelessly!? I replied hotly. You think I like killing? I don't. But when millions of human, Andalite, Hork-Bajir and, yes, _Yeerk_ lives are at stake, I don't hold to human moralizing.
She was silent. Then she said in a low voice, What about Edriss 562?
Shut up, human, I replied harshly.
Does your conscience bother you, Visser? my host asked smugly.
I had to kill her!
Did you?
Shut up!
And she did, for a time, because we had reached the ship. "_The Elfangor,_" Erek said, reading the name on the side of the ship. 
I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a derisive snort. The Andalite turned on me. "Do not insult the memory of my brother," he snapped. I glared at him silently.
Jake opened the hatch and led us inside. Erek gazed around in appreciation. "Andalite science has advanced greatly. I would say you are now only a few centuries behind where my creators were."
"Gee. Thanks," Marco said sarcastically.
Erek smiled. "I meant it as a genuine compliment. The last I saw of Andalite technology, you were a full millennium behind."
"Oh."
The others led us into what was apparently the living area of their ship, a small human kitchen with a room containing a sofa and armchairs adjoined. "Take a seat," Jake said to those of us able to sit. The Andalite stood by my chair in a blatant gesture of distrust. "What's going on?" Jake asked.
I took a deep breath. Tell them _everything,_ Jordan said meaningfully. I did not respond.
"There has been a blood coup in the Yeerk government," I began. "Twelve members of the Council of Thirteen have been assassinated."
They stared at me. "Assassinated?" Cassie gasped. "By whom?"
"By the only remaining member of the Council," I replied. "_Emperor_ Esplin 9466. Perhaps you know him better as Visser Three."
"Visser Three?" Marco repeated in shock. "Emperor?"
I nodded. "Dictator." I sighed. "Somehow, he discovered I was the one driving the peace movement on Earth. I'd been in contact with one of the other Counselors – perhaps that is how he found out. He did not know before the deaths, because . . ." I stopped. 
Tell them! Jordan commanded.
"Because I was ordered to kill one of them," I finished, staring at the wall beyond Rachel's head. "Edriss 562. Another one of your old friends, I believe. During your time on Earth, she held the position of Visser One. As a Council member, she put herself in charge of Earth and all things pertaining to humans. When the . . . Emperor conceived his lunatic plan, Edriss 562 was here on Earth. I was the next highest-ranking Yeerk, and therefore the one ordered to carry out the assassination."
"Did you do it?" the blond man asked, speaking for first time. I didn't know his name – Jordan had no memories of him.
I nodded. "I had to," I said. "If I hadn't, I would have been the one killed. And the peace movement would have died out for lack of a leader."
Coward, Jordan muttered.
"Coward," her sister echoed. "Don't give us that crap. We didn't survive this long by being stupid. What's going to happen to your movement now that Visser Three's in charge?" I didn't answer. "Didn't think of that, did you?"
I swallowed, because my host body's throat was uncomfortably dry. "Anyhow, he somehow found out I was leading the peace movement and sent an order to Earth for me to be executed. I have enough highly-placed allies that I was warned in time and went into hiding. But that was only going to be good for three days.
"I'd been in touch with Erek before. I'd seen the Chee . . . skeletons. And I'd also seen a better way." I nodded toward Erek, indicating he should take over. I was sick of telling the story.
"As you know, we are able to sustain a Yeerk in our heads by generating our own Kandrona rays," Erek said. "The visser realized that if that technology could be copied, the Yeerks could take android hosts and set their organic hosts free. She saw it as a better alternative to enslaving other species."
"What? Visser Three didn't agree with you?" Marco asked scathingly.
"No. He wanted to take over the galaxy, regardless of how many hosts we truly needed. The other Council members opposed him. That's why they died."
"In any case," Erek continued, "she contacted me again. Said that she needed help."
And you agreed to trust a Yeerk? that _dapsen_ Andalite said.
"As I said, I knew her. She also knew about the Hork-Bajir colony. She could have turned us in any time and received promotion to Visser One. But she didn't. And like she said – without her, the movement was dead. So we took her in."
"That was two months ago," I said quietly. "Every three days, I leave Jordan and enter Erek for a more than adequate dose of Kandrona rays." I shook my head. "It's such a waste. The solution to everyone's problems is there. But because of one evil, power hungry son of a bitch millions of all species will continue to die." I closed my eyes, hating myself.
And what, Yeerk, do you expect us to do?
I opened my eyes and stood up. I faced that arrogant Andalite and stared him straight in his main eyes. "Kill Esplin 9466," I replied. "Kill the Emperor. You are Elfangor's brother, are you not? Honor-bound to murder him. So do it. Do what you have failed to do. _Kill him_."
****

Chapter Two – Ax

Visser Forty-one, Erek, and Toby left soon after. We told them we needed to think about the information, and discuss its implications. I felt discussion was unnecessary.
I do not trust her, I declared the moment they had left. We have seen no indication that other Yeerks share this Visser's sentiment. And if the movement is so fragile that the death of one person could destroy it, it may not survive even if the Emperor is dead.
"Funny, I thought you'd leap at the chance to get your hands on the Abomination," Tobias remarked.
There is no one in all the galaxy more eager to see that monster dead than I, I replied. But I do not feel it is wise to act on information given to us by Visser Forty-one.
"You don't like her because she's a Yeerk," Cassie said bluntly. "Well, let me remind you that you'd be dead if it weren't for Aftran. Don't you owe _her_ this?"
One Yeerk, I replied. I owe my life to one member of that parasitic species.
"What about her cause?" Cassie asked plaintively.
This does not matter, I answered, brushing her questions aside. Even if we were to forge a separate peace with this Yeerk, my own government and people would not be as forgiving. 
There was a long silence, during which I paced restlessly, Cassie chewed her fingernails, and Marco's knee twitched. Nervous habits. 
"How would we do it anyway?" Marco finally asked. 
"We'd have to go to the Yeerk home world," Rachel replied.
"You're kidding me, right?" Marco asked. "That is INSANE, even for you, Xena."
"Look," Prince Jake interrupted with a tired sigh. "We came here to find out information. We didn't set out to murder the Emperor of the Yeerk Empire. This is too big a decision to make now. Ax and Rachel, we need to contact the home world anyway. Let's do that now, and see what the response is. The rest of you . . . get some sleep." It was growing dark outside, though it was afternoon by the space-clock. We had endured a rather short night, however, and Tobias, Cassie, and Marco retired gratefully, while Prince Jake, Rachel, and I climbed the stairs to the main bridge to enter our report into long-range communicator.
"What should we put in?" Prince Jake asked.
Everything, of course, I replied. They need the intelligence.
"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "Like you said, your people aren't going to be real open to peace. Maybe we should deal with this on our own."
I looked at her evenly. That would come dangerously close to treason.
She sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is that there isn't that much harm in leaving a few choice events out of this report . . . like the fact that we got this information from a Yeerk."
And just what would we say then?
"That this is what we've found out here on Earth. They didn't ask to know the names of our sources." I shook my head. She turned. "Jake, what do you think?"
"Rachel's right, Ax. I think we're going to be more clear-headed than the Andalite government on this."
Treason, I repeated angrily. I will not lie to my people.
He looked at me for a few moments, and finally nodded in reluctant agreement. He quickly wrote a summary of the situation and the information given to us by Visser Forty-one. At the end, he included a synopsis of the conversation and the Visser's suggestion to assassinate the Emperor. He hit the send button and sighed. "We should have a response by morning."
I nodded. Good night, Prince Jake, Rachel.
"'Night, Ax," Rachel replied with a yawn, already halfway down the stairwell.
"Good night, Ax. And don't call me 'prince.'"
Yes, Prince Jake. He laughed slightly, but continued to stare out the window as I trotted down the stairs to my quarters. I entered the access code to my rooms and waited for the door to slide open. I ran a hand across my eyes, feeling a familiar, dull throb grow behind them. I sighed inwardly and turned away from the door to my quarters, hoping Cassie was not yet asleep. 
I tapped lightly on the door to the room she shared with Prince Jake. "Yes?" a groggy voice asked.
Cassie? I apologize for waking you, I replied.
"Hold on, Ax." A few moments later, the door slid open. "What's up?" she said.
I have a headache, I replied. Would it be possible for you to –
"Get you something from the infirmary? Sure, come on." She led me toward the sick bay. 
I'm sorry for waking you, I said once more as we walked.
She shrugged. "No problem. I hadn't been asleep that long anyway." I followed her into the infirmary. "So are you okay? I've never known you to have a headache before."
I used to have them when I was younger, before I came to Earth, if I was especially concerned with something. I have not suffered from one in years, I replied. She shone a small light into my eyes.
"Beginnings of a migraine," she said in surprise. "What's bothering you?"
I sighed. I am worried about the implications of Visser Three becoming Emperor of the Yeerk Empire.
"So are the rest of us," Cassie replied, filling a syringe with a clear, amber fluid. "He's evil. It's scary to think of him in charge of such a big empire with no one to restrain him." Cassie had always had a talent for quiet understatement.
Yes, he is certainly evil. But he is also impulsive and violent. He does not consider the long term consequences of his actions. He may decide the best course of action would be to attack my planet overtly.
Her eyes widened. "A direct assault?"
I nodded. Our army is stronger than the Yeerks,' true. But we are spread thin. We would have to recall all our forces. It would be disastrous. I paused as she inserted the syringe into my arm. I felt a faint prick, and watched in morbid fascination as the liquid emptied into my veins. What would save Salia? That was what I was truly concerned with. If Visser Three . . . or, Emperor Esplin 9466 rather, chose to invade my world by force, thousands would die in the process. And if by some cruel twist of events he discovered my engagement to Salia, he would murder her. No, not murder her, I realized. Torture and infest her. My stomach turned uncomfortably as the ache in my head intensified. Whether the nausea was from the migraine or the mental images, I was not certain.
"How does this affect your decision?"
I tore my train of thought away from the horrible scenario my mind was building. I do not trust Visser Forty-one. We have no reason to believe that she will not betray us, that she will not warn Visser Three that we are coming. On the other hand, the implications of what she is saying are too severe to be ignored. I do not know what to decide. 
"Well," Cassie said, "for what it's worth, you'll be able to sleep on it. With this stuff" – She indicated the empty syringe just before tossing it into the sterilizer – "you'll be out for hours. Wake up headache-free and no hangover." She patted my shoulder. "Look," she added. "I know how hard it is for you to trust Yeerks. But remember that Aftran saved your life. And keep in mind that Erek and Toby both seem to trust this Yeerk."
Thank you, Cassie. I appreciate the medicine and the advice.
"Anytime, Ax."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cassie was correct. The next morning when I awoke, I felt no remnants of either the migraine or the pain-suppressant she had given me. Clear-headed and rested, I climbed the stairs to the bridge. Good morning, Prince Jake, I greeted him.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Almost good afternoon. Feeling better? Cassie mentioned you had a bad headache."  
  
Not very severe, actually. I feel quite well, thank you. Have we received a response from the home world?

He frowned, lines creasing his forehead. "No. And that worries me."
__So, he harbors the concerns I do, I thought. You do not think the Emperor has launched his attack already? There has been no time for him to recall all the Yeerk forces he requires to take my world. Two months . . . even if the order to concentrate Yeerk efforts on the Andalite home world went out the very day he declared himself dictator, there would still not be sufficient time.
He shrugged. "Would it be the intelligent thing to do? No. The sane thing? Absolutely not. But . . ."
Since when has Esplin 9466 ever done anything intelligent or sane? I finished. Very true.
Prince Jake sighed. "If they don't answer within the next thirty-six hours, I think we should assume their resources are tied up elsewhere."
And decide for ourselves the best course of action? He nodded. Then we need to speak with Visser Forty-one further. If we are to take the risk of traveling to the Yeerk home world and attempting to assassinate the emperor, we need to be certain the risk is worth taking.
"How do you mean?"
The Visser claims that the majority of the Yeerk Empire wishes peace. I want to know that if Esplin 9466 dies, another Yeerk just as evil isn't going to take his place.
Prince Jake stared at me thoughtfully. "You're a lot more hesitant than I expected you to be, Ax."
As Visser Forty-one pointed out, I am honor bound to kill him. I am no fool. I know that I may very well die in the attempt. I do not want to have died in vain. I did not explain that three months ago I would have gone after Visser Three with little or no hesitation. The difference was that I now had someone I ached to return to, a purpose for living through this assignment. I would not hesitate in my duty, but neither did I want to undertake a needless suicide mission.
"You're not gonna die, Ax," Prince Jake replied. "There are ways we can do this . . ."
I turned all four of my eyes toward him. Ways to assassinate the most powerful, most protected Yeerk in all the galaxy without being killed in the process? In his own stronghold, nonetheless? I would very much like to hear these plans, _my_ _prince_. 
He didn't answer, and I knew my harsh tone had hurt him. But I did not want his pity and his false reassurances. "Another thirty-six hours," he finally said in a low voice, staring intently at the control panel. "Then we'll decide."
Yes. Fine, I replied shortly. I turned abruptly and left, feeling guilty and angry emotions warring within me. I was irrationally angry with Prince Jake. And I felt guilty for taking out frustration and fear on him when he was the source of none of it. 
"Hey, Ax," I heard. I turned, breaking out of my gloomy reverie to find myself on the small expanse of Andalite grass in the lower portion of the ship. Cassie had just emerged from the infirmary, wiping her hands on a small rag. "Do you know where Jake is?"
The bridge, I replied curtly. She paused and tilted her head in a quizzical manner.
"What's wrong, Ax? Did you and Jake have an argument?" As usual, her perceptiveness caught me off guard.
Not exactly . . . it is difficult to explain.
She came over and put her hand on my arm. "You want to talk?"
Thank you, but I am afraid you would not understand.
"Are you sure?"
I nodded. However, have you seen Tobias?
She looked surprised. "Yeah. I think he's in his room."
I'm sorry, Cassie. I – 
"No problem, Ax. I understand."
Thank you. I turned away to look for Tobias. He was the only one who knew of my relationship with Salia – at least, openly knew – and therefore, might understand.
"Ax?" she called after me.
Yes?
"Whatever's wrong, I'm sure it'll be all right."
I gave her a small, uncertain smile with my eyes. I only wish I was as certain.
Tobias's door was half-open, and I knocked. Tobias? He looked up, startled, from the book he had been absorbed in. 
"Oh, hey, Ax," he said, setting the book face down. "What's up?"
Where is Rachel?
He smiled slightly. "Talking to Jordan," he said. I nodded.
That is good. The Visser . . . ?
"Is getting her Kandrona rays from Erek."
Ah. I fell silent.
"Are you okay?"
Yes . . . no . . . I trailed off with a human shrug.
"What's going on?"
I am worried about dying.
Tobias looked slightly taken aback. "Well, that's natural. Does this have to do with you killing the Emperor?"
Yes . . . but you do not understand. I hesitated, searching for the words. Finally, I quoted, 'My life is not my own when the people have need of it.'
"That's part of the ritual before a warrior's death."
Yes. And as a warrior I should not hesitate to do this. I have a duty to assassinate Visser Th – the Emperor. He is the Abomination. If he continues to live, thousands will die. It is possible that he has already initiated a direct assault on my home world. In addition, there is the fact that he is my brother's murderer. There is no question as to what my decision should be.
"But?"
Salia.
"Oh. I see." I did not need to explain further. 
We were silent for several minutes. Finally Tobias said, "I really don't know what to tell you, Ax."
I sighed. As I said, there is in reality no true choice. I simply wished to voice my concerns to someone. And . . . if something does happen to me . . . could you be certain that Salia knows I loved her?
"Of course. But look, you're not going to be doing this on your own. You'll have the five of us at your back, and maybe more if Visser Forty-one can arrange it. You might very well make it out alive."
Perhaps, I replied with poorly concealed skepticism.
"Ax . . . be careful," he added as I turned to leave. "You're my best friend. My _shorm_. I don't want to lose you."
Thank you, Tobias. I was suddenly reminded of another reason I must succeed in the assassination attempt: if I failed and died, the burden of avenging my brother's death – and my own – would fall to Tobias. I did not want to place that weight upon his shoulders.
"Hey, did we get a response from home yet?" he asked suddenly.
I turned in the doorway. No, I said simply. Prince Jake says we will wait another thirty-six hours. If there is no response by then, we shall assume the worst and decide for ourselves. 
"The worst being a full scale attack at home?" I nodded. "The kids . . . Does Rachel know this?"
No, I said. I have not yet seen her today.
"I need to go find her then," Tobias said. "Hang in there, Ax."
I will, I answered. He hurried away to search for Rachel. 
Alone in the corridor, I felt a stone settle slowly in the center of my stomach. If Visser Forty-one was telling the truth, there was a chance I could succeed, perhaps even survive the attempt to assassinate the Emperor. If she was lying or if she betrayed us, our lives were all forfeit. Tomorrow evening, we would decide whether or not we should venture to the Yeerk home world.
My life is not my own when my people have need of it.
****

Chapter Three – Rachel

Erek held his hand out and cupped it beneath my sister's ear. Visser Forty-one slid out, and Jordan looked at me, blinking her mind clear.
"Well," Erek said, glancing from my sister to me. "I'll see you two later. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."
"Thanks, Erek," I said.
"No problem." He left, cradling the Yeerk's vulnerable form in his hands.
"She didn't really need to leave me, you know," Jordan said. "And she would have let me speak."
"I'm sorry. It's just . . . after so many years, it's hard to trust them – Yeerks, I mean."
She nodded. "Exactly how long have you been fighting them?"
"Oh . . . twelve years."
"Since you were thirteen?" I nodded. She led me over to sit on a fallen log. "Actually . . . that makes sense. I remember how moody you got right around then. I thought it was just teenagehood, or whatever. But this explains everything."
I sighed, and immediately regretted it as I coughed on the smoky, thick air. "It's best not to breathe too deep," she advised. 
I cleared my throat one last time and said roughly, "I'm sorry for being a horrible sister."
"What? Rachel, under the circumstances you were a great sister. A little psycho at times, but gee, I mean you just fighting a secret war with aliens . . . whoa, that is _so_ bad sci-fi."
"You know how many jokes we made about that?"
Jordan gave a short laugh. "I can imagine."
We were silent for a few moments. Then I whispered, "How did it happen?"
She knew what I meant. She shrugged. "I came home from school one day and there was a van parked out front. I walked in and they grabbed me. Next thing I knew, I was in the Yeerk pool, in a room just off the main cavern. There was a kind of Jacuzzi there. A miniature pool, of course. Marco's dad and stepmom were there, and so was Mom and Sara and Dad, and Jake's and Cassie's parents. Tom was there, too, but he was just standing off to the side, staring and pointing a Dracon beam at us – of course, I didn't know that's what it was at the time. None of us had a clue what was happening, but it just felt so _wrong_, somewhere deep down inside, we were all scared out of our minds. Then _he_ came in."
"Visser Three," I muttered.
"Yup," she said in wavering voice. I glanced at her and realized she was wiping tears from her eyes. "Newly promoted and swaggering. He told us, in general terms, about how you guys had made his life hell for the past five years. Then he said he'd triumphed at last. You were all dead and he would personally oversee our infestation. And he did. One by one, we were all made Controllers. I got assigned a different Yeerk than Visser Forty-one. Probably one of Visser Three's pets."
"But he didn't . . . torture you or anything?" 
"Not physically. But the Yeerks assigned to us made sure we suffered. At least mine did. And Mom's. Our Yeerks had the same feeding cycle, so we'd see each other every three days. Then one day she wasn't there. I heard she'd been transferred to another planet."
"What about the others?"
"Sara I saw once in awhile. She wasn't much use to the Yeerks right away because she was only a kid. They used her as a training host for Yeerks who've never had one before. It wasn't bad, or so she said. When she got a little older, they gave her a minor Yeerk and sent her off somewhere. I don't know where."
"Dad?"
Jordan didn't answer. "Oh, God," I gasped quietly, covering my mouth with my hand. "How?"
"His Yeerk screwed up. There are so many humans. We're "expendable." So _he_ never went to the trouble of killing the Yeerk without killing the host."
I swallowed. "I prayed so hard . . ."
"I know. Me too, Rach. Every night. The Yeerk used to make fun of me for it, mock me . . ." She put her arms around me and held me. I buried my face in her shoulder. "Thank God you're alive," she said through her tears. "And free."
I gave a shaky, trembling sigh. "We decided that years ago. Free or dead."
"It's not so bad, you know, if you get a good Yeerk."
"You're a _slave_, Jordan!"
"You think I don't know that? Of course I do. But what options do I have? None. And Visser Forty-one is the only hope of there ever _being_ any other options. So I cooperate as much as I can."
"What about when she assassinated that Council member? Did you cooperate then?"
For a second I thought she was going to slap me. And I probably would have let her. It was a rotten thing for me to say. But she didn't slap me. She glared at me intensely for a moment, but then her eyes softened. "No. And I give her hell for it every chance I get. I have to live with her in my head, true. But it works the reverse way as well, to some extent."
I didn't say anything for awhile. Then I asked, "What about Jake's family? And Cassie's and Marco's?"
"Jake's dad and Tom were shipped out right away. His mom was my second-in-command – or the Visser's, actually. Now that I'm gone, she's probably promoted and in charge. Her Yeerk didn't share my Yeerk's peaceful sentiments. I think she would have carried out my execution and laughed the whole time." I shuddered at the thought of my little sister sharing my father's fate, and felt more hot tears in my eyes. I stopped them. There would be time enough later for tears and grieving.
"Cassie's mom is dead. She was killed in an accident when some wires in a new Kandrona got crossed and the thing blew. Her dad is the host body of Visser One, the Emperor's new right hand man, from what Visser Forty-one's been able to gather from the information brought in by her spies . . . and yes, we have a few. But not many, anymore. Marco's stepmom was transferred to the Hork-Bajir home world, I think. His dad I haven't seen since the day we became Contollers. By the way, your old friend Chapman's dead. He was one of the Council members assassinated on the Yeerk homeworld. Murdered by the Emperor's own tail blade."
There was a long silence. "God," I whispered. "Everyone . . ."
"I know," she said. "I was the lucky one." She hesitated. "What about you? What happened to you guys?"
I bit my lip. "After Visser Three found out who we were, we attacked the Yeerk pool one last time and took off. The Andalites rescued us just in time. We've been living with them ever since." Suddenly I felt the lump in my throat dissolve and the tears in my eyes spilled over. "I'm so sorry, Jordan. There were so many times I thought we should have stayed. We all felt so guilty for deserting you."
"Thought you should have gone down with the ship, so to speak?" I nodded. "Why?" she asked. "What good was there in doing that? It's sure as hell a good thing you didn't! Now we actually have a chance."
"We do, don't we? Have a chance, I mean?"
"Yup, we do . . . Xena." 
I laughed. "How'd you find out about that?"
"Marco made a point of mentioning it this morning." She grinned at me. "I can see that about you."
I shook my head. "I – "
"Rachel!" Tobias's voice interrupted breathlessly from behind us, in the direction of the ship. Jordan and I both turned.
"Tobias?" I said questioningly.
He paused, catching his breath. "Jordan, can I talk to Rachel?"
"Sure. I gotta go find Erek anyway. See you later." She ran off, jogging through the forest in the opposite direction from where Tobias had come, toward the Hork-Bajir colony.
"She goes back voluntarily," Tobias remarked in amazement.
"Yeah, she does," I said. "She doesn't likeit, but she knows it's the best option she's got." He sat next to me on the log. "What's wrong?"
He hesitated. Finally he said slowly, "There hasn't been any response from the home world."
I stared at him. "None at all?" He shook his head and I let out a long breath. "They should have gotten back to us by now, even if just to say, 'Do nothing until further notice.'"
"That's what Ax and Jake said. They're worried about what this means."
"It means that they can't respond. A glitch in the system, maybe. Or it could have been intercepted."
"They didn't seem to think that was a likely possibility."
I closed my eyes. In a direct assault on a planet, the first thing you do is hit their communication centers as soon as you can find them. No information goes in, no information goes out. A planet isolated is a planet vulnerable. It's one of the first concepts taught to _arisths_ during basic training. 
And Yeerks, of course, are Andalite-taught, thanks to Prince Seerow. 
"Sara," I whispered. "Oh my God."
"Rachel, we can't go crazy. There's nothing we can do right now except wait a little while longer. It's possible there's another reason."
"Tobias, I just found out my father's dead. My mother's stationed on some God-forsaken planet with a slug in her head. My little sister's in the same situation. And my _other_ little sister just tromped off back to _her_ Yeerk _voluntarily_! Don't tell me not to go crazy! After twelve years of this damn war, I've _earned_ the right to go crazy!"
"Rachel, we've all earned that right, about a thousand times over, each and every one of us. Jake and Cassie and you and I are worried to death about our kids. Ax is scared out of his mind about facing the Emperor and trying to act like it doesn't bother him. Marco . . . well, Marco earned the right to go nuts a long time ago, when he held his mom as she died. But we can't, Rach. We need clear heads now."
I stood up, and wrung my hands in a very uncharacteristic gesture of anxiety. I was so cool, so calm, the definitive Andalite warrior – only human – all the time. But when it came to my daughter, I was a nervous wreck. "God, Tobias. What if they hit SD3 with something horrible, like a Quantum virus?"
He looked sick and I felt terrible for putting the idea in his head. But he pulled me into his arms and whispered, "C'mon, we can't think about that. Look, let's go back to the ship and check in with the others. I assume you have news for them?"
I did, in some cases anyhow. The questions about our family members that had burned in our minds for so long were finally answered. I nodded numbly, and he slipped his arm around my waist. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I allowed him to lead me back to _The Elfangor._
****

Chapter Four – Salia

Be careful, Tom! I called distractedly. Julie, please make an effort to keep your brother out of mischief.

"Why?" she whined. "I'm not his keeper."

Yes, sweetheart, I know. But this biosummary is due tomorrow for Professor Terrin and if I do not turn it in, I will fail to pass that class.

"Professor Terrible, you mean," Sara said, with a peal of laughter from both she and Julie.
I hid a smile. Terrin was a dictator, and most likely worthy of the girls' name, but I could not show him any disrespect by agreeing with them.
However, there was no one to say I must stop them.
I turned back to the computer screen. Please, Julie, I added over my shoulder.
"Okay," she sighed. "Tommy, stay out of the mud!"
Sara wandered over and stared at the screen in front of me. "I thought _hoobers _had a classic C-3 genome," she remarked.
I smiled at her. We thought so as well, I replied. But it now appears as though they actually have a deviation in their 18th chromosome that would put them in a genetic class of their own. Physically, of course, they are still classified as three-toed tree dwellers.
"The triarboles."
Very good!
"I'm top in bio at school."
I smiled at her, and she continued to peer intently at the screen. Julie reentered, leading Tom by the hand. Thank you, Julie, I said.
"Yup," she replied cheerfully. He sat down near my hooves and smiled at me. "I'm going out to pick some vegetables for dinner, 'kay, Salia?"
That is fine, Julie. Sara, why do you not join her? Together, they ran out toward the small garden just outside the scoop. I returned to my work, carefully avoiding Tom's small hands with my hooves. 
Several minutes later, I turned away with a sigh. I am finally finished, Tom, I remarked, leaning over to lift him into my arms. Oh, you are becoming very heavy. Soon, I may not be able to carry you.
"Bah!" he replied. His verbal skills were still somewhat lacking, though he had managed "Sallee" a few nights ago. "Saywa" and "Joowee" had already been mastered in the month since his mother and father had left. His sister wanted him to know "Mama" and "Dada" for their return. "Doe meen!" he squealed in delight, pointing at a blank section of the scoop wall.
Yes, I agreed. Let us see what your sister and Sara are doing. Holding him, I wandered outside.
"Look, Salia!" Julie called excitedly. "The carrots are coming up!" Triumphantly, she held up a long, thin orange vegetable.
It looked very unappetizing, but I replied, That is wonderful, Julie.
"They're so hard to grow here," Sara said. "Daddy said the soil's not right."
Then congratulations are in order upon your success.
"Thanks." Sara grinned.
But suddenly her smile faded, as the sun, which had been shining brightly overhead, was abruptly and completely blocked out. A long shadow fell over the ground and a loud shrieking sound filled the air, corresponding with a chill that ran up my spine from the very tip of my tail. Using all four of my eyes, I looked up to see a ship race by overhead, in the direction of SD3. The whining sound preceded it by miles, and afterward I heard it ringing in my ears long after it was gone from our sight. It was an ominous sound, one that somehow boded ill fortune. And the ship was an unnatural shape, unlike our beautiful, if very sterile, ships. The blur I glimpsed was twisted and dark. 
"Salia, what was that?" Sara asked, removing her hands from where they had been grasping her ears. The had reappeared, but I shivered just the same.
I do not know, I replied, clutching Tom tighter in my arms. He had begun to cry, loudly. Come inside, though. We shall know soon enough if it is significant in any way.
I ushered them inside, feeling my hearts begin to pound. Why don't we turn on the long-range visual mass communicator? I suggested, forcing a light tone I did not feel. _Why couldn't Aximili be home?_ I thought. However, I suddenly realized that if my fears were reality, Aximili was safer where he was.
Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the ground shook, throwing me to my knees. I bent over Tom, shielding his body with my own. His frightened howls were sounding directly next to my ears, and yet they barely cut through the thunderous noise being emitted from . . . from where? The ground? The noise was everywhere, it seemed, making it impossible to discern the source.
Then, just as quickly as it had begun, the rumbling ceased. There was a terrible moment of silence.
And then, the silence was shattered by an explosion. A horrible roar filled my ears for what felt like minutes. I closed all four of my eyes and fully expected to never open them again.
But at last, the noise ceased. When my head had cleared, I stood up. Julie and Sara, I said. Take Tom and stay inside. Wordlessly, they obeyed, their eyes round and huge from fear. I walked outside, completely unsure of what I would find.
Nothing had changed in the immediate vicinity. The garden looked just as we had left it, with a few vegetables strewn about where they had been dropped when we fled inside. Everything had a look of peacefulness to it that felt incredibly wrong after what had just occurred. I looked toward the space dock, knowing that had to be where the noises had come from, but I could see nothing.
Then the alarm began shrieking. Thinking that if I lived through all this, I would most certainly be deaf, I ran back inside. "Salia!" Sara cried. "The alarm –"
I know, I said. I shut it off and turned the long range mass communicator on. There was only static. SD3 must have been destroyed.
But the alarm had confirmed my fears. 
Looking terrified, Julie whispered, "The Yeerks."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The news came quickly after that, in an electronic mail report. All three space docks had indeed been hit and there were not known to be any survivors. The primitive explosives used had done their job well, but the Yeerks obviously did not want to kill any more Andalites than necessary – the more alive, the more hosts they would have. A nuclear weapon would have resulted in fall-out, killing everyone within miles.

According to the report, there was at least one Blade ship in orbit above our planet, most likely more. After seeing a visual of it, I realized that must have been what I had glimpsed earlier. Our fighters were doing their best, but Yeerk reinforcements were coming rapidly and we lacked the ability to recall our ships that were absent. Our only hope was that our warriors would realize what had happened when they could not communicate with the space docks and return home as quickly as possible. For now, we were all to avoid unnecessary travel. The Yeerks were engaged in space, and even with our lesser numbers it would still be a long, hard fight for them to get to the planet. The space docks had been destroyed only because we had been caught off guard. I suppose the people who composed the report meant for it to be comforting, but it helped me very little as I tried to cope with three hysterical children.
"I want Mommy!" Sara wept.
Tom wailed louder, burying his face in my shoulder. Shh, I said, attempting to soothe him. Sara, your mother and father are safer where they are.
"What if they try to come home?" Julie asked.
What do you mean?
"What if they try to come home and the Yeerks find them? Or what if they're in trouble and they can't call for help? Or what if –"
I think it does little good to imagine the worst scenarios at this point, I interrupted, because both girls were becoming more frightened by the moment – as was I. Your parents will be fine. The Yeerks do not know what they are getting into.
Julie suddenly gave me a trembling smile. "They're pretty stupid."
I smiled back, but inwardly I disagreed. The Yeerks were not stupid – if they were, we would have defeated them long ago. They technologically inferior perhaps, but they were more numerous as well, and, unlike us, able to call for reinforcements when needed.
There is nothing we can do, I said. So we may as well continue with our planned activities. Do you girls have assignments for school?
"Yes," Sara said.
"No," Julie said.
Sara gave Julie a reproachful look. "Yes," she finally admitted grudgingly.
All right then. The girls went about their schoolwork in spite of the distracting, distant whine of fighters. I gripped Tom's hand in mine, stared out the entrance of my scoop, and silently hoped for something that went against all Andalite philosophy – a miracle.
To be continued . . .


	5. Part Five: The Assassination

**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #5: The Assassination

Dedication: Well, now who has this entire series been dedicated to? My "J."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a couple things.

      1. Thanks as always to Kat and Tobiasrulz. You guys are the best.
      2. This story is a legitimate PG13. It's not R, but it is for mature readers only.
      3. Thank you for reading! 

**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #5: The Assassination

Chapter One – Cassie

The meeting at the thirty-six hour mark was a solemn one. We sat in a huddled group, feeling more scared and helpless than we had since we were teenagers. 
"So what do we do?" Jake asked hollowly. I clutched his hand, trying for the moment to hold onto my sanity. I had not taken the news about my mother well, I suppose. Coupled with the fact that there was a distinct possibility that my children were on planet under assault, I was almost a basket-case. But then, I've been on the verge of being a basket-case for the last twelve years.
No one answered Jake. Finally Rachel said, "You want to know something really ironic? I told Sara she couldn't come with me because it was too dangerous." She barked a short laugh. "So much for that theory."
"So let's summarize," Marco interjected. "We either go to the Yeerk home world or we don't. If we do, we assassinate the Emperor and the war is over for good. If we don't, we go back and home and try to help out, right?" None of us answered. "Okay, you guys gotta snap out of this. We're back to the way things used to be. It's just us. We don't have the Andalite government backing us up anymore."
Marco is correct. We can no longer rely on them. We were a self-sufficient guerrilla group before – we must be so once again.
"Would going back home do any good?" Rachel asked. "That's the question."
"Not really," Jake said. "We'd just be another few warriors. A dead Emperor on the other hand . . ."
"If we go back home we get to be with our kids," I said. 
"Which, in the long run, really doesn't do them any good," Marco pointed out.
"Shut up, Marco. You don't even _have_ children." I scarcely recognized my own voice.
"Low blow, Cass," Jake said.
"Well . . ." I didn't have an excuse. I stood up and paced behind the couch. "Sorry," I finally mumbled.
"Don't worry about it," Marco replied, a little too quickly. Inwardly, I groaned. One more thing to worry about. I would talk to him later.
"Let's vote," Jake said. "I say we go."
"Me too," Rachel said. "Going home doesn't help anyone."
"Go," Tobias said, nodding.
"I'm with them," Marco said.
The majority had spoken. We were going. But they continued to look at Ax and I expectantly, probably because I was the only one who might actually vote "no," and Ax was the one who would have to pull off the actual assassination.
I shrugged. "Not that it matters, but you're right. If the Emperor's dead, the war might actually be over. I don't like it, but I vote to go."
"Ax?" Jake said. "You can veto this, man. It's your call."
There is in reality no other option, he replied, repeating what he'd said to me. We are going to the Yeerk home world.
"All right then," Jake said with a sigh. "Erek and Visser Forty-one are coming with us. I need to talk to them." He squeezed my hand and left. Ax looked after him like he was about to object to something, but remained silent.
"I'm going to go take a nap," I said, suddenly tired. "I'll see you guys later." 
I let myself into my quarters and stretched under the covers. I pulled a pillow out from under my head and covered my face with it so I wouldn't have to look at the hologram of my children that was displayed opposite the bed. More than anything, I yearned to hold them and know that they were well. The others were right, of course. At home, we couldn't protect them or save them from anything, and by journeying to the Yeerk home world we might save everyone. But every instinct screamed against leaving them in harm's way, even temporarily.
And then . . . my mother. 
I'd known it. Someplace deep inside I'd known my family wouldn't emerge from this unscathed.
But, God, I'd lost so much already. So, _so_ much. My whole life had completely changed that night in the construction yard. My morals, everything I believed, had been tested, turned upside down, shaken, and torn apart. And now my mother was dead. Jordan hadn't known about my father, but I knew that if he was alive, it was only by a miracle.
I rolled over, feeling my throat block up with unshed tears. I swallowed, hit the pillow with the heel of my hand, and let out a frustrated, "Arrgh!" I hated my life. I hated everything right then. I hated the Yeerks, I hated the damn Andalites for having started this whole thing, I hated Jake for being in the military, I hated myself for being weak when everyone around me was so strong, I hated my mother for dying . . . I wanted to scream and scream and scream. And I wanted to cry, but after twelve years of tears, there was nothing left. 
Another thing I hated. Tears.
I guess I eventually did fall asleep. When I awoke it was to Jake sliding in beside me and linking his arms around my waist. "Huh?" I mumbled brilliantly, half sitting up in the dark.
"It's okay, Cassie," he said. "Lie back down."
I did, curling up against his body. He was so solid, so safe, so familiar to me. God knew I needed someone familiar right then. "Jake –" I whispered. "Don't ever leave me."
"I'm right here," he said. "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my ear softly.
I closed my eyes and felt his hand come up to stroke my hair. "I just want this whole nightmare to be over," I murmured.
"Me too," Jake replied drowsily. He gripped one of my hands in his own, his arm draped protectively over me. I buried my face in his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heartbeat. He was my rock, and had been since I was thirteen. He knew everything about me there was to know. Not for the first time, I wondered at how he was able to lend the people around him so much strength, even when he barely had enough for himself. "I love you," I whispered in the dark.
"Love you, too," came his groggy reply. I managed a small smile and closed my eyes, finally relaxing in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, I awoke very early, probably because of the long nap I'd had the night before. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep again, I gently disengaged myself from Jake's arms and left our quarters. A glance at a clock told me the sun would be rising in a few minutes and I decided to watch it out the huge windows on the bridge. Halfway up the stairs, I wondered if it was even visible anymore, what with all the pollution the Yeerks had caused. I shook my head and decided to try it anyway.
To my surprise, the bridge wasn't empty. Marco was seated at the computer console, pouring over several printouts and swearing under his breath at a visual. "Good morning," I said, sitting in the chair next to his.
"What? Oh, hi, Cassie. Yeah, good morning."
"You're up pretty early."
He snorted. "More like _really_ late."
"You never went to bed?"
"Nah, I'm used to it." He tossed a sheaf of papers carelessly onto the floor. "Crap," he muttered.
"What's wrong?"
"Oh, nothing. Just some technical stuff. Cloaking system's gone temporarily amok. I'll fix it before we take off."
"I hope so," I said, suddenly worried.
He shrugged. "So why are _you_ up so early?"
"Wanted to watch the sunrise."
Marco glanced up briefly. "Cool." The sky was beginning to turn from gray to light yellow. Maybe I'd be able to see it after all.
"Look," I said after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."
"Why?" he asked with a laugh. "It's true – I don't have kids. Why should you be sorry for stating the obvious?"
"Because of the way I said it."
He sighed and swiveled around to face me. "Cassie, listen to me. Don't worry about it. You were right. I have no personal ties. No one to worry about. You guys do. Of course you're going to be more emotional about this decision. Case closed."
"I still feel bad about it."
He didn't answer for a long time. We both stared out the window and watched as an unnaturally orange sun gradually peeked over the horizon. Finally he said, half to himself, "Who ever thought I'd end up like this?"
I glanced him. "What do you mean?"
"Look at me, Cassie."
I did. Marco was thin, with long, unkempt black hair. He was slumped in his chair, head resting on one hand, staring intently out the window, with printouts strewn all around him. Then he met my eyes and I suddenly realized what he meant.
His eyes. Marco had always had the definition of "laughing eyes." Always, even when the situation was serious, or seemingly hopeless. He was always there, laughing about how completely INSANE our lives were. He could be bleeding and missing a limb and still crack a joke. I had admired that about him, because I was usually so serious.
But now his eyes were red-rimmed from lack of sleep, and outlined by dark shadows that told me just how exhausted he really was. They were the eyes of a fifty-year-old man, I realized. 
Finally he broke the silence. "I'm a workaholic. Can you believe it? Me." 
I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. It was true, he worked almost around the clock. When I didn't reply he continued, "Of everyone, I have the least. I don't have any family that's not a Controller. No wife, no kids. Like you said, no personal ties. So I work."
"I had no idea," I whispered.
"Me neither, really. It just occurred to me, sitting here. I thought I was the same as I always had been. But I'm not. I think your comment last night made me realize that I don't have anything." It wasn't self-pity, I thought. Simply a statement of the facts. And very true.
"You have us," I said. "When we get back, you should ask to be transferred to SD3. Be closer."
"I might," he said. "But you guys have your own lives. You're married, kids. The American dream, only with blue-furred aliens."
"What about Ax?" I said. "He's not married. He doesn't have kids."
"Okay, first of all, Ax's situation is different. He's on his own planet, among his own people. Second of all, don't play dumb with me. He's got something he's worried about back home, and I'm guessing it's a some_one._ And you know it."
"Maybe."
"Not maybe. I don't know who, but there's someone." I didn't answer. I knew very well who. But Ax hadn't said anything to me so I wasn't spilling the beans yet. 
"Anyhow," Marco said. "There's not really much to do about it." He yawned. "I'm going to go catch a nap. I'll see you later."
"Yeah, later." He left and I stared out the window. Marco had never liked being open with his emotions – I think it made him feel weak. For him to say as much as he did to me meant it was really bothering him. 
'There's not really much to do about it.' Or was there?
__Good grief, I thought. _Now is not the time to be thinking about playing matchmaker._ But it had kept me from worrying about my children, at least for a little while. And it made me smile, something I hadn't been doing much of lately.
I stood up. Through the smog, I saw the sky outside was blue. It was well-past sunrise, and I could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. 
__Almost normal, I thought. 
Except for the minor detail that we were on a space ship. 
And for the fact that in a couple of days we'd be undertaking the most dangerous mission we'd ever attempted.
I sighed to myself as I went down the stairs. The rock in my stomach had returned.
****

Chapter Two – Jordan

Two weeks in a confined area with that Andalite, Visser Forty-one grumbled to me.

If it helps, I'm sure he's not any happier about it than you are, I replied.

That does not help.

"Good luck, Jordan . . . Visser," Toby Hamee was saying.
"Thanks, Toby." You can't exactly hug a Hork-Bajir so I sort of shook her claw. Visser Forty-one was letting me have control for the moment. "See you soon."
She nodded. I turned and entered _The Elfangor._ I caught one last glimpse of Toby before my sister shut the door for the final time. I'm going to miss her, I remarked to the Visser.
For a Hork-Bajir, she is very good company, she agreed.
"Are you coming up to the bridge?" Rachel asked. Erek was already there, I presumed, because I didn't see him anywhere on the lower level.
"Sure," I replied, and followed her up the stairs.
"Well," she said, staring about uncertainly. "We weren't expecting extra passengers." Erek, who didn't need a seat-belt, stood beside Jake.
We expect liftoff to be smooth, Ax, the Andalite, said. I felt a wave of disgust from the Visser. 
Oh, stop it! I admonished her. Grow up.
"That's okay," I said. "I'll just sit on the floor." 
As I sat next to Cassie's chair, away from the stairwell, I saw her lean over and whisper to Marco, "Did you ever fix that little problem?"
"Yeah, don't worry about it," he said.
As Ax predicted, liftoff was very smooth. One moment we were on solid ground, and few minutes later I was glimpsing Earth out of the front window. 
Earth really is a lovely planet, the Visser remarked to my surprise. My home world is very barren.
It was prettier before, I could not resist saying. The ugly brown smog from the Yeerks' industrial activities shrouded the whole face of the planet.
It is not my fault.
Really? You were in charge, if I remember correctly.
I had orders!
Nuremberg Trials, Visser. Check my memories. She did – and didn't say anything for a long time after that.
We stayed on the bridge for about another half an hour, while Jake and the others made sure everything was in order. Then Rachel took me downstairs and showed me where I was going to stay. "Marco offered to give up his room," she said. "So you're in here."
"That was sure nice of him," I said.
"Yes, it was," she answered in a tone that meant she didn't quite believe it herself. "He even cleaned it up. Should have seen it before. Pigsty."
"Where's he going to sleep?"
"Couch. You need anything?"
"Nope, thanks." She left and I lay down on the bed. Alone, but, like always, not really alone.
Thanks for letting me have control, I said.
It is best. They are your friends, not mine.
They could be yours, too.
No, she sighed. They have fought my species for too long. And certain members of my race have done a fine job of botching Yeerk relations with other sentient species for years to come. 
We were both silent for awhile, until I had almost drifted off to sleep. (It had been months since I had slept on a real bed as opposed to the ground.) But I awoke when she said, I have been considering something.
What?
Perhaps it would be best if I left you while we are on the ship. Erek could sustain me until I was needed.
You don't have to do that! Not that I didn't cherish the thought of being free, but the Visser had become a friend of sorts. I didn't want her to put herself in some kind of self-imposed exile.
Everyone would be far more comfortable if I did. I make them all nervous.
There was no arguing that. With the exception of Cassie, they were all suspicious of her, simply because she was a Yeerk. It was understandable, but also regrettable, because she could actually be very nice – when she wasn't trying to play the role of a tough Visser. 
See, you agree, she said, even though I hadn't replied. My emotions and thoughts were open to her like a book. Don't try to hide it. It would be easier.
I suppose. Can you communicate with Erek?
Yes. I can even see out of his eyes if he lets me. I just do not have the option of control.
Well . . . if you want to do it, I won't argue. It would also prove to the others that you really are different. They might accept you better.
I have thought of that as well.
We went and found Erek in the kitchen, who agreed that it was probably a good idea. I'll talk to you later then, I said, tilting my head so she could drop into Erek's hands. I felt a brief, sharp pain in my ear, and then momentary confusion as my mind came fully under my control.
"This is probably best," Erek said. "I think it's a wise decision."
I nodded. "Thanks, Erek." I felt the pang of loneliness I always felt when the Visser wasn't in my head. It was strange – I would always choose being free over being a Controller. But the Visser had become a friend (albeit one I was often at odds with) and I missed her when she was gone. I watched Erek place her carefully in his head. 
"Hi, Erek," Rachel said, walking in. I saw her hesitate slightly. "Hey –"
"Just Jordan right now," I said with lopsided smile.
"I didn't think the Visser needed her Kandrona rays just yet."
"She didn't," I answered. "She just thought it was best for all concerned if she and I were . . . separate while we were on the ship."
"Oh," she said in surprise. "That's considerate of her."
"Yes," I said pointedly. "It is." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Probably the weirdest thing about being a Controller for a long time is no longer being used to silence in your own head. Not having silence, not being able to think, is sometimes what drives "normal" people insane. I, on the other hand, was used to internal dialogue, to having two completely separate personalities exist within my own mind. I won't say that I enjoyed it since it is impossible to enjoy slavery, but it wasn't hell the way it was for most of my counterparts. As I lay in bed that night, listening to the steady hum of the engines, I felt like the silence in my head was deafening, almost crushing me. I didn't know how to think without someone else hearing me, I discovered. It was the first time in over seven years that I had been without a Yeerk for more than a couple of hours.

But did I want her back?

No, I realized. I could get used to being alone again. Friends or not, I was at her mercy. She was a kind master, but I was still her slave.
I finally rolled out of bed and stumbled through the dark to the kitchen. I pulled a glass out of a cupboard and filled it with water from the tap. Leaving the light off so as not to wake Marco who was sleeping on the couch, I sat in one of the hard-backed kitchen chairs. I rubbed my eyes and let out a silent sigh. 
Before I left, I paused and looked toward the living room where Marco slept. He snored loudly and rolled over. I smiled. 
I was still smiling as I walked quietly past the foot of the couch. Unfortunately, I _wasn't_ looking where I was going. I was rewarded for my carelessness with a sharp stab in my foot as I stubbed my toe on the corner of the counter. I gasped in pain and swore, gripping my foot in one hand and flailing helplessly with the other as I hopped in an off-balance circle on my uninjured foot. "Owowowow!" I grunted. _Please don't let Marco wake up,_ I thought desperately.
The Fates were not kind.
As the pain finally began to fade from my foot, I stumbled into the couch and pitched backwards over the arm – and right onto Marco. "Oh, God!" I hissed in horror.
"What the hell – ?" he gasped, jerking straight up.
"Sorry! So, so, _so_ sorry! Really, I am! Just go back to sleep," I whispered frantically.
"Jordan?" he asked putting one hand to his head and squinting at me in the dark.
"Unfortunately," I replied in humiliation. "Look, just go back to sleep. I'm really sorry."
"Don't worry about it," he said. "You okay?"
"Yeah, just stubbed my toe."
"What're you doing up, anyway?"
"I just couldn't sleep."
"What's wrong?"
"Oh . . . thanks, but it's okay. I didn't wake you up to talk your ear off."
"Well, I'm up, so talk away."
"Yeah, I guess so." I really did want to talk to somebody, so I sat next to him on the couch. But then I found I didn't know how to begin. "I don't know, it's strange," I finally said. He looked at me expectantly. "I miss Visser Forty-one. Isn't that crazy? I'm so used to her. We're almost . . . symbiontes, I suppose." I shrugged. "There's not really anything anyone can do. I just have to get used to it."
"She's company. Everyone needs someone to talk to."
"Yes, she's definitely that. But most people don't have that someone in their head."
"I'll give you that." He and I both laughed a little, but then there was a moment of awkward silence.
"What about you?" I finally asked. "Who do you talk to?"
"Me?" he said. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't have anyone like Jake has Cassie or Tobias has Rachel. I lone it, most of the time."
"Oh." I tried to make out the details of Marco's face in the dark. I'd always found him attractive, even when we were kids. He was still handsome, I realized, but in a more mature way.
"I don't really have anyone," he said. Then he cleared his throat. "I hate doing this. Self-pity doesn't do me any good and it just brings down the people around me."
"I know what you mean," I said. "But you know . . . you can always talk to me."
He smiled. "Thanks, but I barely know you. I mean, I don't even know why I've said this much."
I didn't answer. He got up and poured a glass of water for himself. When he returned, we both kinda stared off into nothingness for awhile. "You know," I said at last. "We didn't really know each other as kids. But I always liked you. You never noticed me," I added ruefully.
He laughed. "Oh, Jordan. I noticed you."
"You did?"
"When we got older and two years wasn't such a difference anymore . . . believe me, I noticed you. But Rachel would have killed me."
"She was _slightly_ overprotective," I said. "She scared off several of my boyfriends she deemed 'unworthy.'"
"Xena," he said affectionately.
"Yup. Xena." More silence. "Well," I finally said. "I'd better let you go back to sleep." I stood up. 
So did Marco. "I'll walk you back to your room," he said.
"Um . . . sure. Thanks." Ten paces later I turned to him and said, "Well, we're here. Thanks for the escort."
"Didn't want you to stub your toe again." I laughed as I punched in the combination. The door slid dutifully open and I turned to say good night.
"I'll –" I began. And was cut off as Marco suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my body into his. We stared at each other for a long moment. Slowly, his hand traveled up my back and through my long hair until it was behind my head and his other arm held my waist. My knees were weak and trembling, just like they always said in those insipid supermarket romance novels. "Why did you notice me?" I whispered.
"You were beautiful," he replied softly. "And you had the most wonderful smile I'd ever seen." Then he kissed me. I knew he would, but it was still enough of a shock that I suppose I didn't respond very much the first time. His lips brushed mine and lingered for only a few seconds before he drew back uncertainly. We stared at each other, and then my hands slowly came up to touch his back and I kissed him, a little longer this time. But after only a few seconds more, I pulled away as well. I was out of practice, as I knew he was, and we were both unsure of ourselves. But then we were through testing the waters.
The third time, we kissed each other. I felt his tongue touch mine and I shivered. My arms linked around his neck and his hold around my waist tightened. I let myself fall into the kiss and forget everything, from the war to the silence in my own head. There was just Marco's hands on my back and his lips on my own.
When it finally ended I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Wow," I whispered in awe.
"Yeah," he replied, sounding just as dumb struck. 
We stood there for a few moments in each other's arms. At last I said, "I really should try to sleep tonight."
"Yeah. But . . . could I ask a favor?"
"Anything."
"Could you not tell your sister about this?"
I laughed quietly. "Sure."
"Thanks."
"Good night, Marco. Sweet dreams."
With a mischievous smile, he answered, "I'm very sure they will be."
****

Chapter Three – Marco

"I'll get the rest of these dishes," I said as dinner ended. The others, sitting around the table, looked up in surprise.

"You sure?" Jake said.
"Yeah, no problem."
"I'll help you," Jordan volunteered.
"Thanks," I said, scrubbing a plate.
"You guys have been doing the dishes a lot," Rachel said, looking at us strangely. Suspiciously?
"Yeah, but we don't mind," Jordan said, carefully not looking at me. If she did, we would both start laughing. No, we definitely didn't mind. In fact, I _lived_ for doing dishes with Jordan.
As soon as the others left, I felt her come up behind and put her hands on my butt. I turned around kissed her. "Do you think Rachel suspects something?" I asked.
"No," she replied, and kissed me back. "If she did she'd say something."
"Good. I kinda like sneaking around."
Footsteps in the hall. Damn. We jumped apart and I handed her a clean, dripping plate. She quickly began wiping it with a dishtowel while I turned the water on. 
"Ouch!" I gasped as scalding hot water hit my hands.
"Brilliant," she muttered to me.
"Be quiet or I'll have to –" Jake came in and we were instantly silent.
"Everything okay?" he asked, giving us a very odd look as he filled a glass of water.
"Yup," we said at the same time, and he gave us an even stranger look. 
"You sure?" We nodded.
"Okay," he replied dubiously, and left.
I immediately grabbed her and said, "I think we're pretty bad at this secrecy thing."
"Probably." 
We spent the next few minutes attempting to wash the dishes and make out at the same time. Suddenly we both jumped as we heard, "Jordan! Can you come here?" 
"My sister bellows," Jordan said, rolling her eyes. She put her lips next to my ear and whispered huskily, "Coming by later?"
I smiled. "Of course." 
She grinned back and ran off, yelling impatiently, "What?"
I finished the dishes and pulled out the book I was reading on the possible use of organic cells in computers. After a few minutes, Jake walked in wordlessly and sat down to read his own book on military strategy. (Andalites had never learned the definition of the word "fiction" – all their books fell into three categories: history, science, or military.) After a long silence he said, "Okay, this is going to sound completely out of the blue, but . . . is something going on between you and Jordan?"
I dropped my book. "What?" I sputtered stupidly. _How the hell did he figure that out?_ I wondered. She and I had only been a . . . a _thing_ for a week! We were bad at hiding it, but I thought we'd been more discreet than that!
"Sorry, I know it sounds strange, but the two of you have been acting really weird lately, even for you, and that was the only reason I could come up with. Cassie thought I was nuts, too."
I sighed. Jake is my best friend going back forever. I should have known he would figure it out. "You're not nuts," I said.
His eyes widened. "You're joking," he said flatly. I shook my head. "Holy . . ." he mumbled, trailing off. Then he said loudly, "Man, Rachel is gonna –"
"Shhh," I hissed frantically. "Keep your voice down. No one else knows yet and that's why. Rachel would have my hide nailed to the wall. So you'd better keep your mouth shut, especially with Cassie. You know she and Rachel can't keep secrets from each other."
He nodded. "How did it happen?"
I shrugged. "How'd it happen between you and Cassie? It just happened."
"When?"
"The first night on the ship. She couldn't sleep and came out here for something to drink. She stubbed her toe on the counter, fell onto the couch, and woke me. We talked for awhile, I walked her back to her room, and next thing I knew we were –"
"Playing tonsil hockey?"
I stared at him in shock. "Jake!"
"Sorry, couldn't resist. I've never really gotten the chance to rag on you the way you always did on me and Cassie."
"Knew that was going to come back and haunt me. Just don't tell Rachel, okay?"
"I promise." 
We both went back to our books for awhile, until we looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs coming down from the bridge. 
It was Jordan. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning." She yawned and let herself in her room.
Jake looked at me and tried to stifle a laugh. He ended up snorting in a very undignified manner while I stared at him in mock-contempt. "And just what, O Fearless Leader, is so funny?"
"'See you in the morning,'" he replied. "Yeah, right."
"Oh, shut up!" I replied, flinging a throw pillow at his head.
"Okay, children, that's enough," I heard Cassie say. I looked up from where I'd been aiming another pillow while Jake cowered. "Sweetie, I'm going to bed. Are you coming soon?"
"Yeah," he said. "I'll be right there." She disappeared down the hall.
"One word to Rachel . . ." I warned.
"Don't worry," he said. "My lips are sealed. Good night."

"'Night." I quickly got ready for bed and lay down on the couch with the lights off except for the one in the hallway. I wanted to make it seem like I'd already gone to bed when Rachel came downstairs.

A few minutes later I heard the clatter of two pairs of human feet and one set of Andalite hooves on the stairs. "Shh," I heard Rachel whisper. "Marco's asleep."

There was pause.

"Good night, Ax," Tobias said quietly, as if Ax had already said it. He must have kept his thought-speak private.

"See you in the morning," Rachel added. Two doors shut shortly after.

I threw off the covers and sat up, listening. There was nothing. Everyone was in bed and Erek was staying upstairs to keep an eye on things during the night. I crept across the hall and knocked. The door slid open and Jordan grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me in. "Took you long enough," she whispered.

"Sorry. I'll be sure to make it up to you."

"Remember what we said."

"I know, I know. Not until we're married. And I'm in complete agreement."

"Good. Because this could look really incriminating if someone caught us."

"They're not going to." As I kissed her, I thought that this was most definitely not the time to tell her that someone already had. Jake wasn't going to say anything. There was nothing to worry about.

And for a full five minutes it was impossible to worry because most of the blood had drained right out of my head. Until Jordan suddenly pulled away from me. "What?" I whined, wondering what in the universe could be important enough to warrant stopping.

"Shush," she replied.

There it was. A knock. I groaned softly. "Who is it?" Jordan called in her best "just woke up out of a sound sleep" imitation.

"It's me," Rachel's voice replied. "Can you let me in? I have to borrow something."

"Oh, God!" I hissed. "She's going to kill me. She will actually murder me right here."

"Not if she doesn't see you. Hide!"

"Where?"

"Coming, Rach," she called. "The bathroom! Go!" she whispered frantically. She shoved me toward it and I jumped into the small, dark room. I closed the door most of the way, but left it open enough to hear. I flattened myself against the wall.

"Sorry for waking you up," Rachel apologized as Jordan let her in.

"That's okay. I wasn't asleep for that long."

"Please, your clothes and hair are a mess. You were out for at least an hour." I almost choked and was glad I couldn't see Jordan's face.

"What do you need?"

"Tampons," Rachel replied matter-of-factly. I felt my ears get red. 

"Sure," Jordan said after a brief hesitation. "Just a sec."

She came in. "Sorry," she mumbled as she fetched the required . . . hygiene products from a bag. Her own ears were scarlet.

"Well, PMS explains that last few days. What explains the rest of the time?" I replied in a barely audible whisper.

She paused and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "You're not helping this," she finally hissed when she was under control again.

"Jordan?"

"Coming, I can't find . . ." She bent over again.

Suddenly, to my complete horror I heard footsteps coming closer. _Oh, no!_ I thought. _Please no. **No**._

"Jordan?" Rachel said, sticking her head in. I froze. "Could you . . ." Her voice faded as she saw me. 
"Hi, Rachel," I said squeakily.
She looked from me to her sister and back again. I glanced at Jordan and realized I must have the same "deer caught in the headlights" look as she did. "Oh my God!!" Rachel finally half-screamed in a mix of horror, disgust, and shock. "I don't _believe_ it!"
"Please don't kill me!" I managed.
"Shut up, you cretin! Are you out of your mind?! Is that it? Jordan is my _sister, _and you're . . . I don't even want to _know_ what you are doing. Lord, the image is just . . . _YUCK_!"
"Hey!" I said indignantly.
"And, Jordan!" she continued. "It's _Marco_!" 
"So?" she said.
"Yeah," I added. "So?"
"_You_," she snapped at me. "Shut up and butt out!"
"Okay, I'm just going back to my couch now . . ." I said, starting to leave.
"No way!" Rachel replied. "You stand right there!"
Just then someone knocked loudly on the door. "Is everything okay?" Tobias called. "Rachel, you screamed loud enough to wake everyone up."
She spun on her heel and stalked through the bedroom to open the door. "You want to know what happened?" she asked. "I'll tell you what happened. _He_," she said furiously, jabbing her finger at me, "has been _screwing_ my sister!"
"Rachel!" Jordan cried. "We didn't do anything!" I slunk out of the bathroom and dared to look up long enough to see who Rachel had addressed. To my utter humiliation, it was everyone: Jake, who was doing his best to look like he hadn't known anything – and failing miserably; Tobias, who was fighting a grin; Cassie, who was looking at me in a wholly disapproving manner; Erek, whose android face I couldn't read; and Ax, who simply looked baffled.
What is "screwing"? he asked. Tobias turned and whispered something in his ear. Ax's eyes widened.
"It doesn't matter what it is!" I said. "We didn't do it!"
"And _that_ doesn't really matter either," Rachel said. She was absolutely livid. "I can't believe either of you!"
"You know," I said. "I'm getting _slightly_ offended by this."
Rachel looked close to slapping me. Instead, she made a frustrated noise in her throat, and stormed out of the room, shoving her way through the crowd gathered around the door.
There was silence. Finally Jordan said, "Okay, show's over." Neither she nor I could quite meet the others' eyes as they dispersed.
Before he left, Tobias said, "I'll talk to her."
"Thanks," Jordan said. When we were alone, she said, "You should go."
"Yeah, definitely . . . I'm sorry we're going to have to stop sneaking around and step into the spotlight." I smiled at her, but she just kinda sighed.
"Me too."
****

Chapter Four – Tobias

"Rachel –" I began as I entered our room.

"Can you believe this, Tobias?" she replied, pacing back and forth in a frenzy. "I mean Marco and my _sister._ I can't believe it!"
"I can," I said carefully, sitting on the bed.
"_What_?" she replied incredulously, finally standing still and facing me. "How?"
I shrugged. "Marco's lonely. And you're sister . . . well, her situation's a little odd. They're the only humans on this ship who aren't married."
"Are you saying they're together because it's _convenient_? Because I swear, if that's the reason and Marco is just using her, I _will_ kill him."
"No! Rachel! You have to get a grip! Why are you so upset, anyway? I'd think you'd be happy for Jordan."
She softened slightly. "Because . . . she's my little sister. I don't want her to get hurt. And Marco's not always the most considerate person." She bit her lip. "I'm just looking out for her."
I reached out and took her hand, pulling her into my arms. "I know, and that's very sweet. But Jordan's twenty-three now. She can look after herself. And Marco's changed more than you know."
She sighed. "I guess. I still don't get it though. I mean . . . it's _Marco._"
I laughed. "This from the girl who fell in love with Bird-boy when she could have had any guy she wanted?"
"Good point." She sighed. "I really flipped out, didn't I?"
"I think Marco was fearing for his life."
"I'll apologize in the morning."
"Good girl." I kissed her. "Good night."
She sighed and removed herself from my lap. "Good night."
The next morning, I got up before Rachel and went out to the kitchen. I found Erek, Jordan, and Marco sitting in a group, talking. "Good morning," I greeted them.
"How mad is she really?" Jordan answered worriedly.
"Well," I said, sitting on the couch. "She's definitely calmer. She's just concerned about you, Jordan."
"Why?" she asked.
"Yeah," Marco said, looking offended. "Why?"
I shrugged. "She's your big sister. She wants to take care of you."
"Well, I'm not sixteen anymore. I can take care of myself just fine."
"That's what I told her."
"Thank you."
"She's planning to talk to you two this morning, I think," I said.
"Oh, goody," Jordan replied sarcastically.
"Don't worry. I think she's going to keep her temper this time. It was just a shock."
"Well, the Visser had the same reaction," Erek said with a laugh. 
Jordan nodded. "She and I spent some time together this morning. She and Rachel would get along quite well: 'Are you crazy?!'" She shook her head. "Why do people think I don't know how to handle this?"
"And why do people seem to think I'm an idiotic pig?" Marco asked.
"Marco, this is Rachel we're talking about. You two have been at it for the past decade and now you're dating her sister. And Jordan, of all of us, Rachel felt the worst about leaving after the war. The rest of us tried to look at it like we were leaving so that one day we could return and do what we're doing now. She thought of it as abandoning you guys. She couldn't protect you then, so I guess she's trying to make up for it now. If it helps, she's very protective when it comes to our daughter."
"That doesn't help at all. Your daughter's _five._ I'm not a child."
"Just be understanding, please."
"Okay," she promised somewhat grudgingly.
"Thank you," I said. "By the way . . . there's something I wanted to ask you, Marco."
"Yeah?"
"Well, you hear Rachel knock and you hide in the bathroom."
"So?"
"Why didn't you just morph to flea or something? She would never have seen you."
He and Jordan stared at each other for a long moment. Erek tried not laugh, and I patiently waited to see what Marco would come up with. "Well, Tobias," he finally said. "There's a long, complicated answer to that question."
"I see. And what would that be?"
"Timing."
"Timing," I repeated, raising my eyebrows.
"Yeah, the timing was . . . all wrong."
"Ah . . . so what you're saying is you didn't think of it."
"Never even entered my mind," he said, while Erek and I gave up trying not to laugh.
Just then, Rachel came in. "Hi," she said quietly, and the laughter quickly stopped.
"Hello," Jordan replied calmly. "Sleep well?"
"May I talk to you and Marco?"
"Sure." The three of them moved up to the bridge for some privacy.
Erek looked at me with raised eyebrows. "They do make an interesting couple."
I laughed. "So did Rachel and I when we were younger. If they're happy, then I'm happy for them."
"At least life isn't dull."
"That's for sure."
Yes. That is one of the advantages to generally not having females in the military. We have none of these sorts of conflicts, Ax said, his hooves clicking on the floor as he crossed from his room to the blue-green grass and began to slowly trot around the perimeter, grazing.
"Do us all a favor and don't say that in front of Rachel," I said.
I know, he said. He came to a stop near the edge and we all paused, listening. No one is screaming, he remarked with a touch of human humor.
"Actually, I was listening more for the sound of falling bodies," Erek answered, smiling.
A few minutes later, Jordan came downstairs. "Everything okay?" I asked.
"Miraculously, we all survived," she replied with a sigh. "Erek, Marco wants to know what you did to the main computer."
"Just a couple of adjustments."
"Yeah, a couple of adjustments that seem to have thrown Andalite technology ahead by about . . . oh, two centuries."
"Oh, dear." Erek bolted up the stairs and Jordan followed, chuckling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Life on _The Elfangor_ crept along at the speed of sleepy turtle for the next week. Things between Jordan and Rachel were strained, though neither of them was outright angry. Jordan and Marco still crept around somewhat, because if Rachel caught them together, it was always uncomfortable. The rest of us thought the whole situation was pretty funny, but didn't dare say so.

Ax, I noticed, grew increasingly nervous. He slept little and ate even less, and spent a great deal of time brooding. When I tried to talk to him, all I got was, There is no choice to be made. My life is not my own.
"Your life _is_ your own, Ax! You don't have to do this!"
Yes, he'd said resignedly. It is not that I mind dying. I would die with great honor – no warrior can ask for more. It is leaving Salia and not having a chance to tell her everything I wanted to that makes me fearful.
"Ax, please . . ." But he wouldn't listen. And when anyone else was around, he tried to act like he was feeling fine about it. He even hid his fears from Cassie.
But the night before Jake said we would enter the orbit of the Yeerk home world, he came to me while I was standing watch on the bridge. We were out of Z-space, but still could not see the planet. We were cloaked, and didn't think we were in danger due to the fact that we were still a long ways away (and because the Andalites always had a ship or two guarding the home world), but Jake and Ax had set up a watch schedule just the same. They used an extremely sophisticated system that involved pulling names out of a bowl, and I had the ill luck to pull the five to nine in the morning watch. 
So that morning, I was sitting in Jake's chair, half asleep, when I heard the clatter of hooves on the hard floor beside me. I jerked my head up from where it had been leaning on my hand and said, "Huh? What?"
Hello, Tobias.
"Oh, hey, Ax. I thought you were on last night."
I was.
"Oh." I checked my watch. "It's ten-after-five in the morning. What's up?"
I need to give you something and I wanted to do it when we were alone. I do not know when the next opportunity will arise.
"Oh . . . okay." He handed me two letters, folded and sealed. I turned them over and saw, in Andalite script, my name on one, and Salia's on the other. "What is this?"
They are letters. In the event that something happens to me during the assassination attempt, you are to read yours and give Salia's to her.
I studied him, and saw that it was useless to try to reassure him. "Sure, Ax," I said.
Thank you. He stared out the front window of the bridge for a long time, while I tried to keep from dozing off. Finally he whispered, What do you believe it is like to die?
He caught me completely off guard. "Uh . . ." I stuttered. "I don't know. I guess no one does, not until it happens."
I was wrong when I said that dying did not frighten me. It frightens me very badly.
"You don't have to worry about it –"
Please, Tobias. We both know the odds of me surviving the confrontation with the Emperor are small. I would rather face that fact, and take care of the things I need to, than deny it until it is too late.
I nodded. "Okay. Well, I think my beliefs are different than yours, Ax. I think that after we die, there's something more out there. Another level, or heaven, or something. Andalites don't believe that."
Yes, that is true. Andalites do not believe in an afterlife. I noticed that he didn't say, _We_ do not believe in an afterlife.
"I think it's better to believe in something," I said carefully. "Maybe then you don't feel like dying's such frightening thing."
I believe that is so, Tobias, he said. I find myself wishing I could believe in an afterlife or a god of some sort. But I cannot. I have been taught otherwise for too long.
There was another long silence. After awhile he said, I should leave you to your watch. I am sorry to have bothered you.
"Don't be, Ax. Anytime you want to talk, you know I'm there."
I know, my_ shorm._ And I am grateful.
He left. I raked a hand through my hair and leaned back in the seat. I was frightened for Ax as well. And for everyone, because if we didn't succeed, we were all dead. There were more lives that depended upon us than our own – among them, our children's. 
Esplin 9466 had been our enemy for years. He had taken our home and loved ones from us once, but this time we would win – _had_ to win. At that moment, thinking of my daughter living on a world under attack, I made a private vow.
If Ax died and the Emperor still lived, I would kill him right then and there. 
****

Chapter Five – Ax

The next afternoon, Prince Jake and I asked to others to meet on the bridge. We were to finalize our plans for assassinating the Emperor.
"Our last intelligence report said that the Emperor was ordering a gathering of the first twenty Vissers in the Empire," Jordan (or, rather, Visser Forty-one) said. I watched her carefully as she paced back and forth, gesturing. I still did not fully trust her. "He wanted them to take oaths of loyalty. Of these Vissers, there are four loyal to the peace movement. They are Vissers Ten, Fourteen, Fifteen, and Twenty. The rest belong to the Emperor."
"How'd they manage to rise so high and still advocate for peace?" Rachel asked.
"Two ways: one, they rose to that rank before they became enlightened, and two, they don't advocate the way I do. They hold the private conviction that peace is better than this endless war, but they don't dare say anything. Vissers Ten and Fourteen have helped me in small ways at times, but it is because of my middle station that I am able to be a successful leader of the movement."
"Anyhow, continue," Prince Jake said.
"All the Vissers will be staying in the Emperor's fortress, a structure that used to belong to the Council of Thirteen. It is extremely difficult to gain entrance. However . . . Visser Eleven, who happens to have a human female host, was not able to attend. I believe if I said I was her, they might let me in."
Would they know what this other host looks like? I asked.
She shook her head. "Vissers only need notify the Council when there is a change in their host's species. They wouldn't know the difference."
"How would we get in?" Tobias asked.
"I suggest four of you morph something small and stay with me while I walk in. The other two should morph Hork-Bajir and be my "guards." Once we're there, we need to find out where everyone is staying. I need to contact the Vissers loyal to the peace movement. They can be ready to handle the others while we take care of the Emperor. When he is dead, I expect many of the Vissers loyal to him may switch sides."
How do we reach the Emperor? I said.
"I'll find an empty room somewhere near the Emperor's quarters. While you demorph and morph, I'll get him to open the door and keep him busy."
"How?" Prince Jake asked suspiciously.
"Well," she said slowly. "I think my best bet might be with one of those." She pointed at the Shredder that hung casually from Rachel's belt. "We'll go at night. He'll be asleep, and I'll take out the guards. You guys will be in before help can arrive. The Andalite" – she nodded at me – "will kill him, the rest of you will take care of the guards, and my friends will capture his pets."
And then what will you do? I asked cynically. Become the Empress of the Yeerk Empire? Liberator becomes dictator?
She spun around. "Listen to me, you self-righteous, arrogant pig. I have risked my life for my people, and even for _your_ people. If this doesn't go well, I'll be tried for treason and sentenced to Kandrona starvation."
And _we_ will die as well, I replied. _And_ our families.
"Fine," she said, after a long silence. "That is fine. I should have expected this from you. After all, you are the brother of Beast Elfangor, the very embodiment of everything Andalites stand for. You're just like him."
Thank you, I snapped as she spun around and stormed away.
"Ax," Prince Jake said after she was out of hearing range. "I don't think that was very prudent, in light of our situation."
I do not like her. And I do not like this plan. We are far too dependent upon her. At any moment, she could choose to betray us.
"She won't," Rachel said decisively.
How do you know this? I asked. You humans believe what you see far too easily. She looks like your sister to you, Rachel. Therefore, you trust her. But she is not your sister! She is a Yeerk! A parasitic slug. A slave master.
No one answered for awhile. Then Prince Jake said, "She is a Yeerk. But she is all we have. We have to trust her."
Yes, I agreed shortly. I suppose we must. I left as well, and did not emerge from my quarters for the remainder of the night. 
Shortly after midnight, Prince Jake knocked on my door to inform me that we had entered the orbit of the Yeerk home world. Thank you, I replied without opening the door. 
In the morning, he knocked once more. "Ax. Meeting. Bridge. Now," he said shortly. I opened the door and followed him up the stairs, where he and I assumed control of our stations.
"It's late afternoon at the capitol," he said. "Perfect timing. We go now. Erek will stay with the ship. Visser, do you have the communicator?"
"Yes," she answered, holding up a tiny, two way communicator that could be hidden in her clothing. It would link us to Erek in case of difficulty.
"Okay, then. Let's do this." Erek wished us good luck, and the seven of us, plus the Visser, moved into a small room just off the main bridge that had never been previously used: the docking platform for the even smaller vessel that would take us from the ship to the planet. It was an extremely tight fit, but it would be a short trip.
"How long?" Rachel asked Marco.
"Less than half an hour."
"How do we find a place to land without being seen?" Cassie asked. She was the only one who looked as if she was possibly more nervous than I.
"We don't," Marco replied. "We land on his normal landing base and Visser Eleven here and her Hork-Bajir guards come out. We walk straight in."
"It's too easy," Cassie said. I privately agreed. 
Twenty minutes later, we morphed – Prince Jake, Cassie, Marco, and I to fly; Tobias and Rachel to Hork-Bajir. 
Been a long time since we did this, Tobias remarked.
"Piece of cake," Marco replied as he sprouted a pair of gossamer wings. A few seconds later, his fly proboscis shot from his nose and mouth and he added, Like riding a bike. You never forget.
Two hours, I reminded the Visser. Do not exceed that limit for any reason.
"I _know_," she said, and even my fly ears sensed the aggravation in her voice.
Are you certain you can land this? Marco asked worriedly.
"Of course," she hissed. "It's not _that_ much different from a Yeerk vessel."
A few moments later, I sensed a large vibration through my sensitive fly legs. "We're here," she murmured. "Hop on." We did, clinging to the inside of her sleeve.
She moved, exiting the ship. "Stop!" I heard a strong voice command her. "State your name and business."
"I am Kreylin 174 of the Sulp Niar pool, Visser Eleven. I have come to swear loyalty to the esteemed Emperor Esplin 9466."
"Visser," the voice replied, instantly obsequious and simpering. "I sincerely apologize. We were not expecting you."
"I know. My agenda changed and I was able to attend after all."
"Ah." To our relief, the guard did not ask why she had not announced her change of plans. "In that case, please, come with me and I will show you to your quarters." We were moving again. As we walked, the guard (who seemed to be a human) said, "Will you be attending the formal dinner tonight, Visser?"
"No, I think not," she replied. "I am tired. Please give the Emperor my sincere regrets."
"Of course. Here you are." We stopped.
"Thank you."
"Do you require anything?"
"Yes, actually. I need to send messages to several of the other Vissers. How might I do that?"
"Simply prepare a message and I will be pleased to distribute them to whomever you ask."
"Thank you," she said quickly. "But my messages concern very sensitive political matters. I would rather deliver them myself."
"Very understandable, of course. I will bring you a diagram of the Emperor's stronghold, and where each of the Vissers is staying."
Perfect! Rachel gasped.
"Perfect," Visser Forty-one echoed. "You have been extremely helpful. Could you bring me that diagram right away, please?"
"Of course." 
We moved a short way, and heard her say, "Guards, stay by the door." When we were inside she whispered, "Apologize to Rachel and Tobias, please. Yeerk guards never stay in the same room as a Visser. It would have looked very strange."
While Cassie relayed the message, we felt the Visser pace. 
"Tonight," she whispered. "After the formal dinner. Tonight."
The guard brought the diagram very quickly. We demorphed and remorphed, with Cassie and Prince Jake assuming the role of Hork-Bajir guards this time. The Visser then spent the rest of the time before the dinner personally contacting her supportive Vissers. Each agreed to help her, but every time she told them of our plan, I grew more and more anxious. So many Yeerks now knew who we were and what we were doing; so many of them could betray us.
We demorphed in her room while the rest of the Vissers were attending the dinner. We tried to rest, though none of us could. At last, we heard the sounds of people returning – we would wait another two hours, and then attack.
Visser Forty-one tested the communicator – it worked well. She took the small Shredder she had smuggled inside her clothing bag, and hid it beneath a Yeerk military regulation jacket.
Foolish to allow any clothing that may conceal a weapon, I observed. She ignored me.
So let's go over this one more time, Prince Jake said. The diagram shows that there is an empty room on either side of the Emperor's quarters. Visser Forty-one drops us off in the one to the left, and we remorph into our battle morphs. Meanwhile, she takes out the guards with the Shredder –
_Stuns_ them, added Cassie.
Yes, she stuns them with the Shredder. Then she gets inside and keeps the Emperor occupied until we get there – _if_ he's awake. If he's asleep and doesn't wake up, don't do anything. It'll make our job much easier.
He may be asleep, but he will wake when Jordan enters the room. Bear in mind that the Emperor has an Andalite host. We always sleep with one eye open.
All right, in that case, Visser, you know what to do.
"Yes."
As soon as the rest of us are morphed we'll be in there. Ax, you go after the Emperor and the rest of us will handle any guards he calls.
"And while all this is happening, my allies will be capturing the first four Vissers. If we take out the Emperor and the top four, we're a lot safer."
What about Visser Five and below? Marco asked.
"Most of them are completely spineless and willing to do what they're told. They shouldn't be a problem."
All right, then. Let's do it. Rachel, naturally.
Tobias and Rachel were the Hork-Bajir guards once more, while the rest of us had assumed our fly morphs. I felt Visser Forty-one walk quickly down the hall, making several turns and finally stopping. "Okay, everybody off," she whispered.
Ready, Visser? Marco asked.
"Yes," she said, and I heard her footsteps fade away. 
Battle morphs, Prince Jake ordered. I demorphed as quickly as I could. Unlike my friends, my battle morph was my natural form. I would be ready first. With luck, the Emperor would be dead before they were even in the room.
I left the empty room and turned right, where I saw two Hork-Bajir guards slumped, unconscious. The first phase, at least, had gone well.
The door was ajar, and I pushed it open enough to step through. It was then that all my hearts skipped a beat and simultaneously sank. 
There were more guards in the room.
Four to be exact. Four guards and an Emperor who was very much awake. Visser Forty-one was collapsed in a corner – dead or unconscious, I did not know.
Well, well, well. What have we here? I see that our friend Visser Forty-one had more than simply political ambitions in mind. The Emperor's voice was cold and deadly. Seize him.
The Hork-Bajir grabbed my arms and sheathed my tail, quickly, and then kicked my legs out from under me. In private thought-speak to my friends I called, Send Cassie and Tobias in first! There are more guards in the room! Cassie and Tobias were to come as Hork-Bajir. I kicked at one of the guards, who dodged my hoof and laughed in his rough, gutteral, Hork-Bajir voice
Beast Elfangor's brother, is it? the Emperor asked, coming to circle around me. How wonderful. Yes, how very lovely. I believe you have made my day . . . Aximili, isn't it? _Beast_ Aximili. He laughed and the Hork-Bajir guards joined him.
Hurry! I called to my friends.
A traitorous Visser and you, all in one night. And before this time tomorrow, Visser Forty-one will be dead and there will be two Andalite hosts in the galaxy . . . of course, before long that won't be anything particularly special.
Suddenly two more Hork-Bajir burst into the room. Hang in there, Ax, Tobias said. I was not sure which one was him.
A bit late, aren't you? the Emperor asked with a sneer. But, take him and that _dapsen_ traitor over there away.
"Yes, Emperor," one of them said, and crossed quickly over to Visser Forty-one. Suddenly, he whipped around, taking out one of the other guards holding me. The other Hork-Bajir aimed a blow at my second captor's head, who had tried to stand too late. There were two heavy thuds.
Andalites! the Emperor screamed. Andalites!
I jerked to my feet and one of my friends unsheathed my tail. Good luck, Ax, Cassie said, as she threw off one of the remaining guards who had attempted to attack her from behind.
I faced the Emperor, and heard the enraged roar of a tiger in the hallway. You are not gloating now, are you, Emperor? I asked as we slowly circled each other. There was a third heavy thud behind me, followed quickly by a fourth one. The Hork-Bajir guards were gone, and Cassie and Tobias hurried to help Prince Jake and Marco.
You will not succeed, he replied. I have many friends in this building. You are stupid to attack now and believe you will survive.
We have them taken care of, I replied. Not all in this building are your allies. We were still circling, watching and waiting for an opening.
A crash in the hallway, and a Hork-Bajir flew into the room, followed by a gorilla. Yo, Emperor! How's it hanging?
He was distracted! I struck, aiming for his neck. He avoided the blow, but just barely. A line of blue-black Andalite blood appeared along his chest. 
He retaliated, but I expected it and sidestepped, unhurt. He came at me again, angry now, and soon I was too busy blocking blow after blow to aim one of my own. Finally, he was forced to stop, and I discovered I had a large advantage over the Emperor – youth. My body was younger than his, and thus had more endurance.
It was my turn to attack furiously. I ignored the several shallow cuts on my arms and chest that I had received, and sent blow after blow to his head and neck. Closer, closer! He was weakening, but I was also feeling the strain. More and more lines of blood appeared through his short chest fur, but the neck! The neck was what I needed to hit. 
Heavy footsteps behind me warned me that a guard had made it into the room. I had to win this now! Using the flat of my blade, I knocked him down with every ounce of strength I had left in my body. He fell to his knees.
Marco roared behind me and the Hork-Bajir grunted. I never lifted my gaze from the Emperor. He stared at me, boiling with hatred. He could not fight, for he had fallen against the wall. He was cornered, trapped. He would die.
For Elfangor, I whispered.
I aimed the death blow. 
My blade connected.
Blood spurted from his neck, and he collapsed. My spirit will seek your death, Andalite! he managed.
And he was dead, lying in a pool of blackening blood.
It was over. My brother was avenged. And I was still alive.
I turned to face Marco. The Emperor is dead, I said, feeling exhaustion in every muscle of my body.
He threw the Hork-Bajir he was fighting against the wall. Congrats, Ax-man. Now let's . . . He stopped, and his eyes widened in horror. Ax, behind you!
Out of one of my stalk eyes, I saw that one of the guards had regained consciousness. I turned, too late to avoid the blow, but it missed its mark – my own neck. Instead, the Hork-Bajir slammed into my back.
I felt an explosion of pain unlike any I had ever felt before, and my legs collapsed. 
And then I felt nothing as everything went black.
To be continued . . .


	6. Part Six: The Injury

**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #6: The Injury

Dedication: For "J," as always.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

    1. Thanks to Kat and Tobiasrulz as usual, for being the best beta readers ever.
    2. Sorry this is so long in coming. School. Life. Having to write when no one is home because I'm too embarrassed to write when someone might see it. That stuff sucks up a lot of time.
    3. To all you Harry Potter fans, there is a riddle hidden somewhere in this story. A hidden reference (which really isn't very hidden, if you pay attention). If you find it, email me at [riftkeeper@angelfire.com][1]. J
    4. Enjoy and thank you for reading.

****

Prologue – Ax

Pain. Everywhere, everything shrouded in a haze of pain. I couldn't think for the spasms that raced along my spine, always ending too soon . . . _Too soon_, I thought, but could not seem to comprehend what that meant . . . it was important, but I just could not put the concepts together . . . my mind was too consumed with the pain . . .

I was half-conscious now. Where was I? I hurt so much . . . I could never remember hurting so badly in my entire life . . . Someone's hands were on my back, my shoulders, someone was holding my head . . . they moved me . . . Pain exploded in my nerves . . . Ahhhhhhh! someone screamed . . . Was it me? I slipped back into darkness.

Have to hold my eyes open . . . I tried but my eyelids were so heavy . . . my head was spinning, I felt sick . . .

"Ax!!" someone was calling, very near. Tobias. I caught a blurry glimpse of his face above me.

Uhh . . . Tobias . . . Thought-speaking sent waves of pain through my head.

". . . hit a major artery . . . have to stop the bleeding . . ."

". . . get Ax back to the ship . . . call Erek . . ."

Blackness. A coldness crept over me and I fought to stay conscious. ". . . shivering . . ." I heard, but I could not hold my eyes open, I was too weak. I fell back into the black void, the coldness freezing my blood. 

Pain . . . cold . . . no thought . . . 

****

Chapter One – Cassie

The Hork-Bajir I was fighting fell, and another one took his place. There were so many of them, they just kept coming! Suddenly Marco's voice shouted, Your Emperor is dead! I saw him, framed in the doorway, helping Visser Forty-one to stand up. She had a long gash over her left eye that would need stitches. I paid for my distraction in several blows to my upper body that drove me to my knees.

"Arrest them!" the Visser ordered, pointing to the guards that were still fighting us, despite the news that their Emperor was dead. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that there was another group of Hork-Bajir, and several humans, standing off to the side, unable to enter the fray because of the narrow hallway. Jake ordered us to fall back and the peace-movement Yeerks rushed in to grab the guards.

"Were the attacks on Vissers One, Two, Three, and Four successful?" Visser Forty-one asked anxiously.

"Yes . . . my Empress," the guard said with a deferential bow. "They are being held prisoner."

"I'm not the Empress."

The guard bowed again. "Of course."

I looked around to see how we had fared. Jake was morphing rapidly out because he had received a dangerous slash on his belly. Rachel was nearly human as well. But where were Tobias and Marco?

And where was Ax?

I'd begun to morph out when Tobias appeared in the doorway. "Cassie, we need you in here! Now!" 

Ax? I asked, just before my thought-speak ability disappeared. He nodded wordlessly. Rachel and Jake rushed in ahead of me. I stumbled forward, awkward in my half-Hork-Bajir, half-human body. A few seconds more and the change was complete. I ran in and said, "What . . .?" 

My voice faded and I stopped dead.

"Oh my God," Rachel was whispering.

There was blue-black Andalite blood _everywhere_, splattered on the walls and pooling over at least half the floor. I knew that much of it came from the Emperor's body, but there was also a rapidly spreading pool beneath Ax, who lay unconscious a few feet away.

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling next to him, and trying to ignore the fact that my knees were in his blood. Tobias was also kneeling beside him, gently cradling Ax's head. 

"I don't know, I wasn't here. Ask Marco." I looked questioningly at Marco, and tried to wipe some of the blood away from Ax's back.

Marco was staring as wide-eyed as the rest of us at the bloody mess on the floor. Finally he said shakily, "Ax had killed the Emperor and was looking at me. He was basically okay at that point – he had some cuts but they weren't bad. But then that guard" – he pointed at a dead guard in the corner of the room – "regained consciousness and attacked him. I tried to warn him, but I guess Ax was tired and couldn't get out of the way in time. He moved enough to throw off the Hork-Bajir's aim and he hit Ax's back instead of his neck. He collapsed with the Hork-Bajir on top. I shoved him off and killed him. It was then that Visser Forty-one woke up."

While Marco was speaking, I had been examining Ax, which was difficult because he had fallen strangely. Finally I said, "I can't see his back. It's twisted. We have to move him. Jake, you hold his back. Tobias, keep holding his head. I've got his shoulders. Move him onto his right side. One, two, three."

We moved him as gently as possible. But everyone was shocked to hear him scream, Ahhhhhhh!

"Ax!" Tobias cried, bending over him.

We heard a faint moan and then an even fainter, Tobias . . . His eyes opened slightly, but they quickly closed again, and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

I examined his back from the new angle, which was still difficult because his fur was so soaked with blood. But I was able to say, "That Hork-Bajir hit a major artery. We have to stop the bleeding." I pressed my hand against the area the blood seemed to be coming from.

Just then Visser Forty-one ran in. "Our plan went off well. The top four vissers are in custody. But their guards are giving my people some problems. I could use a hand."

Jake nodded. "Sure thing. Tobias and Cassie, stay here with Ax. Rachel, Marco, and I are going with the visser. Cassie, do you need the communicator?"

"Yes, we need to get Ax back to the ship as soon as possible. We have to call Erek."

Visser Forty-one handed me the two-way communicator and the others took off. I turned it on and waited. "Jake?" Erek's voice said. 

"No, this is Cassie," I said. "We've got a big problem."

"Is everyone all right?"

"We're all alive, if that's what you're asking. But Ax is hurt, badly. We need you to come down and get us."

"Sure thing. I'll be there in a half an hour. Can you make certain the landing pad is clear?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Erek."

I clicked it off. "Half an hour, Ax," I said. There was no reply. I took his hand and squeezed it, but he didn't squeeze back.

"He's pretty bad off, isn't he?" Tobias asked. I nodded wordlessly.

By the time Erek arrived, Ax had begun to shiver uncontrollably and his blood was still seeping through my fingers. Tobias and I were extremely relieved to see Erek come in, followed by the others. 

"Can you carry him?" I asked.

"Yes," Erek replied. "But I'm not sure if I can do it without hurting him."

It's . . . all . . . right, Ax suddenly said, weakly. 

"Ax?" Tobias said, moving so Ax could see him without having to turn his head. 

I . . . understand . . . Just do it . . . quickly . . . please . . . He squeezed my hand feebly.

Erek nodded. He lifted Ax as carefully as he could and rest of us followed him down the hall. About halfway to the landing pad, Ax's agonized moaning ceased as he passed out again. I noticed with worry that we were leaving a trail of blood along the hallway, and I just hoped that we could get Ax back to the ship in time for a transfusion to work. There were several containers of Andalite blood in Ax's blood type stored in the infirmary, but at the rate he was losing blood, I was afraid it would be too late.

We finally reached the ship, and lay Ax on the shift-table in the infirmary. The others gathered in the kitchen outside, where I could care for Ax and still hear them. "Erek, you and Marco need to stay on the Yeerk world with the Visser. They have to copy the Chee technology and they'll need your help. Rachel's staying, too. The next couple of weeks here are going to be brutal."

Erek nodded. "Before you go, Jake, I think I should tell you that the Andalite ships that should have been guarding the planet are missing."

Visser Forty-one suddenly appeared, looking harried, and said, "That's because they went back to the Andalite home world. There's been a siege going on for several weeks now. I just sent out the order for our ships to cease the attack and return home."

"We have to go," I interrupted. "The sooner Ax gets back to the home world, the better." I was quickly hooking up a transfusion bag and inserting the needle into Ax's arm. But unless I stitched up those gashes on his upper body and back, it would just be a race to see if I could put blood in faster than it could seep out. And at the moment, stitches were impossible for all the blood on his fur.

"Yes," Tobias agreed. 

He and Rachel embraced for a long time. "Be careful," I heard him whisper to her.

"I will," she promised. To me she said, "Take care of Ax. He's too good a War-Prince to lose."

"I know," I said, giving her a quick hug. "Take care of yourself. You, too, Marco."

He smiled and glanced at Visser Forty-one, who had the host body of Rachel's sister, Jordan. "And don't get married without us there," I ordered. He grinned, but didn't promise anything.

The rest of them left and Jake went up to the bridge to handle takeoff. I soaked some rags in warm water and said to Tobias, "We have to get his fur clean."

We both went to work and in a short time there was a pile of stained rags on the counter. I shaved some of the fur off Ax's back, and at last I could see where the slash was. "Just as I thought," I murmured, using an almost minuscule clamp to temporarily staunch the flow of blood from the artery. "Andalites have a major artery located in their back, near their second heart and just under the spine."

There was a moment of silence, and I knew Tobias was coming to the same sinking conclusion I had reached. "Does that mean that his spine –"

"Was damaged. Yes, probably. I don't know for sure yet. For now, I just want to keep him alive."

It took me a half an hour to repair the artery and stitch up the gash on Ax's back. By that time, the blood bag had drained empty and I had to hook up a new one. Jake put the ship on auto-pilot and came down to check on us. "How's he doing?"

I was working on the worst of the cuts on Ax's chest. "I don't know. He lost so much blood . . ."

"But he'll be okay after you stitch him up?"

I didn't answer. Finally I said, "From the way he was twisted when he fell, I would guess that his back is broken. I'll have to do a more thorough examination to be sure, but that's my best conjecture at this point."

There was silence. Then Tobias whispered, "Paralyzed?" I nodded grimly. "My God, that's going to kill him."

"I know," I said. "But there are treatments back home. New ones that are very promising. We have to keep reminding him of that." 

There were many bad cuts on Ax's upper body, and it took me hours to finish them. "Done," I finally whispered in relief, wiping my forehead on my sleeve. I glanced down and saw in numb horror I had Ax's blood all the way down my front. Looking up, I realized Tobias and Jake were both sitting in chairs, slumped over half-asleep. It had been an exhausting day, but I still had to examine Ax. However, I thought, there wasn't much use in doing that until he was awake and could tell me what he could and could not feel. The ship was equipped with a small, portable x-ray machine, but I was too tired at the moment to operate it safely.

I woke up Jake, who stumbled off to our room. Tobias said he'd stay with Ax that night so I left as well, after instructing him to get me if Ax awoke. 

I stripped off my blood-soaked clothes and threw them in the corner. "I think I'm going to burn these," I remarked, completely exhausted. Jake mumbled an incoherent response. I fell into bed beside him, burying my face in my pillow. But I was unable to sleep.

Ax was alive. He had survived his attack on the Emperor, but at what price? His spine had been severed, I was nearly 100% sure. I knew he had mobility in his arms and upper body because he had squeezed my hand, but his tail and legs were probably useless, a fact that would be completely devastating to him. There were treatments, but they were primarily experimental. These thoughts racing through my tired mind, I tossed and turned for some time before falling asleep.

A few hours later, Tobias pounded on our door. "Cassie!" he called.

I threw off the blankets and opened the door a crack. "Is he awake?" I asked. Tobias nodded. "Be right there." I threw on my clothes and almost ran to the sick bay. 

"How are you feeling, Ax?" I said as I came in, trying to look as calm as possible. He was lying helpless on the shift table with a blanket over him, looking terrified and in pain.

Cassie, he groaned weakly, I can't feel my legs or my tail. There went my need for an exam. However, it was possible that there was only swelling around the spine, as opposed to an actual fracture. But with the way the artery had bled yesterday, that didn't seem likely to me.

"Are you in pain?"

Yes . . . but it is worse not feeling _anything_. Cassie, what has happened? His breathing, which had been slow and labored, was now fast and panicked.

I pulled a chair up and sat next to him, taking his hand. Tobias stood by his head, looking very worried. "Ax," I said carefully, "I need to do some x-rays, but I think your spine snapped during the fight."

No, he moaned. Please. I would rather have died if that is the case.

"No, Ax, don't say that." I stroked his hand soothingly, but he didn't seem to notice.

It is true, he replied painfully, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Ax – " Tobias said, placing his hand on Ax's shoulder.

And Salia . . . Ax continued, sounding anguished. I cannot ask her to marry me. Not now. 

"Ax, if I know Salia, she'll stand beside you the whole way," I said. I was not surprised. Though he had not told me, I'd suspected for some time that Salia was the object of Ax's affections. I noticed that Tobias wasn't surprised either.

Of course she would, he answered, but he clearly wasn't relieved. She would love me, but I could never be the mate she deserves.

"There are treatments, Ax! Good ones, spinal grafts . . ."

But he looked at me, heartbroken, and whispered, You should have let me die.

****

Chapter Two – Marco

"Hold still!" I said to Jordan/Visser Forty-one.

"It hurts!" she replied.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!"

"Will both of you shut up?" snapped Visser Ten, pausing. His human host had been a doctor, and he was now stitching up the cut over Jordan's eye.

"Sorry," she and I said together. I glanced at her and she winked with her good eye. Jordan was in charge. That was something Visser Forty-one would never have done.

"There," Visser Ten said. "Don't rub it. I'll take the stitches out in five days."

"Thank you."

Rachel appeared in the doorway, looking agitated. "What's going on?" Jordan said in an authoritative voice that could only have come from Visser Forty-one.

"Your incarcerated vissers are very angry," she replied with a dark look. "As you might expect."

Visser Forty-one sighed heavily. "Yes, I shall have to see to them."

"What do you plan to do with them?" I asked carefully.

She and Visser Ten exchanged looks. "We shall have to hold hearings for them . . . and interrogate the other Vissers and Subvissers," she finally replied.

"And?" Rachel prodded.

Neither of them answered. "How's the Chee technology coming?" Visser Forty-one asked me. I glanced at Rachel. They had avoided answering us directly. That meant we weren't going to like what they would have said. And I could guess at what that would have been.

But I didn't press the issue. "Okay. We're trying to copy the motion systems, Kandrona ray generators, communication systems, and sensory systems, but not the intelligence and reasoning systems. And we're adjusting the gravitational focus to that of this world, which is pretty average for the galaxy. Earth is about the same. So is the Andalite home world."

"Not that we'll ever be allowed there. How long?"

"With Erek working on it, probably a couple days until we have the first one. We'll need someone to test it."

"I'll do it," Visser Forty-one volunteered instantly. "Wouldn't be good if I came up with this plan and then wasn't willing to stand behind it."

I nodded. The mention of the Chee changed my mood, and I had to carefully hide my excitement. After Visser Forty-one was in a new host, Jordan would be free and we could be married – there _had_ to be someone whose host had been a minister or a rabbi or a judge or a shaman in a past life . . . I would take anything at this point. We had the time to do it properly later. After everything we'd gone through, she and I wanted to be married as soon as possible. It was morbid, but in the back of my mind I knew that it was possible one of us could still be killed, and if I died I wanted it to be as Jordan's husband. 

But I didn't say anything right then. Jordan and I had already talked about it. So I simply said good-bye and went to find Erek. "How's it going?" I asked. He was bent over a half-built, humanoid, ivory and silver figure.

"All right." He sighed. "It should be done in a few days."

"That's good. The sooner these are ready, the sooner we can really start toward peace."

Erek didn't respond for a few moments. Finally he said in a low voice, "Do you really think peace is possible at this point?"

"Don't you?"

He sighed. "Marco, I am very old. I have seen many wars, some that dragged on longer even than this one . . . but there has been so much bloodshed. There is so much anger, on both sides."

"Well, that's the next step. For right now we just have to worry about surviving the next couple weeks." I paused. "And finding someone who can perform a marriage ceremony."

Erek laughed suddenly. "Actually . . ."

"Good grief, don't tell me _you_ can!"

He shrugged. "I was a justice of the peace at the end of the 18th century. I suppose I'm still legitimate."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Jordan and I would be very grateful. The idea of being married by a Yeerk kinda turns my stomach."

"Very understandable. As soon as Visser Forty-one is in her new android host, you two can tie the knot."

"Thanks," I said again, and started to leave. But suddenly I stopped and said, "Hey, Erek. I don't think we can call these androids 'Chee.' Have you thought of a name?"

He stared at me for a moment and then gazed thoughtfully at the figure in front of him. "Yes," he finally said softly. "_Bejine_."

"What's that mean?"

"In the language of my creators, it means 'bringer of hope.'"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first of the Bejine was finished in two days. Erek, the five "peaceful" Vissers, Rachel, and myself were gathered, waiting. Jordan tilted her head and Visser Forty-one slid out into Erek's hand. From there, he placed it within the android's head. We watched in anticipation as the Bejine's eyes began to glow and it began to move.
"Visser Forty-one?" Jordan asked.
"Yes?" she replied after a moment's pause.
"How does it feel?"
"Strange . . . it's not quite like a real host . . . it's not warm enough."
"Activate the Kandrona ray system," Erek replied. "It should warm up then."
There were several moments of silence. Then Visser Forty-one said, "Yes, that is much better."
"How is it in comparison to an organic host?" asked Visser Fourteen.
"Now that it is warming up, there is barely any difference at all."
"The moisture level's okay?" Erek asked. That had been the biggest concern – Yeerks must have a damp environment to survive, and moisture and wires don't mix well. Erek and I had had to insulate each of the individual wires in special water-proof coatings. It had been a pain-staking and arduous process.
"Yes," she replied. "How soon can you have four more ready? Once the Council's outfitted, we can work on the rest of the people."
"Give me twenty-four hours," Erek said. "Now that I know what to do, it shouldn't take me long at all."
"Um, Erek?" I said as he turned to leave. "About that thing we talked about?"
"Oh, that's right," he said. "Sorry. Do you want to do it right away? Here?"
"Yes," Jordan and I chorused.
"Jordan, don't you at least want to do your hair?" Rachel asked incredulously.
"Rachel, Marco and I will do this again once this whole thing is done for. Then I can have the fairy tale wedding."
"Great," Erek said. "Now what do we do about rings?"
"Rings?" I repeated.
"Oh," Jordan said, looking upset. "I hadn't thought about that. I do want a wedding ring. It's symbolic, and I know it doesn't really matter, but – "
"Wait, wait," Erek interrupted. He rooted through a pile of parts he'd discarded from the makings of the first Bejine. He held up two round, silver washers, one slightly bigger than the other. "Good enough?"
I sighed in relief when Jordan said, "Yes. Thank you, Erek."
"All right then. This is going to be very simple, because I haven't done this in about two hundred years." Jordan and I stood in front of him. "Jordan, do you take Marco to be your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"
"I do," she said, grinning.
"Marco, do you take Jordan to be your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"
"I do," I said, returning her smile.
"Jordan, please place the larger washer – or ring – on Marco's left hand. Marco, do the same with the smaller one." We slipped them on each other's fingers. "This ring is a symbol of your love and devotion that, like a circle, has no end. Marco, repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"
"'With this ring, I thee wed,'" I murmured.
"Jordan: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"
"'With this ring, I thee wed,'" she whispered, staring at me solemnly now.
"You two have now promised to love, cherish, and support one another as long as you both shall live. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."
I quickly stepped forward and swept her up, kissing her and swinging her – _My wife, _I thought in amazement – around in a circle. "I love you," I whispered, embracing her tightly.
"I love you, too," she replied.
And that was our wedding. The extremely short ceremony was performed by an android who'd been a justice of the peace two hundred years ago. It was held in a small, cramped computer room in the capital building of the Yeerk home world. We didn't get to party or do anything very special afterwards – I had to put another Bejine together. But we were married. And neither of us really cared about anything else.
A few hours later, I was bent over another android host when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Rachel standing in the doorway.
"Hey," I said casually. Rachel's reaction to my relationship with her sister had been less than favorable. I didn't know what her true reaction to our marriage was.
"Hey," she replied seriously. "Um, this just came." I took the print-out she handed me. 
Ax going to live, but has major spinal damage. Can't walk. Good treatments at home. Will send another transmission if there are developments.
"Oh, man," I breathed.
She nodded, and for the first time I noticed a tense muscle twitching in her lower jaw. "This is going to devastate him," she said, unusually quiet. 
"Yeah, but he'll be okay. He has to be." Even I knew how lame that sounded. I'm not real great at faking optimism.
Rachel just shook her head. "You know, when we were kids, I didn't like Ax. In fact, I don't think I realized how special he was until I began working with other Andalites. I thought he was arrogant." She laughed shortly. "Believe me, I had no idea what real arrogance was until I worked on my first Dome ship." 
I nodded. "Not to be cold or anything," I added. "But there's another reason Ax has to receive successful treatment." She looked at me questioningly. "Do you really think the Andalite Council is going to listen to us? Lirem and the others?" I shook my head. "We're 'just humans.' It has to be Ax. But you know how the Andalites are when it comes to handicapped people. I don't even know if they'll let Ax _testify_ if he can't walk. In which case we're screwed."
Rachel stared at me. "I hadn't thought of that."
I shrugged. "I feel kinda bad for thinking of it at a time like this. But I don't want all of this" – I gestured to the half-assembled Bejine – "to go to waste."
"Well, I'll be damned if it does," Rachel replied harshly. "We've all risked too much for peace to be squashed because a bunch of stuffed Andalite shirts can't swallow their pride for once in their arrogant lives."
I hid a smile. "Well, pray that Ax recovers in time."
She nodded, and softened. "Yeah." She turned and started to leave. But then she stopped and said quietly, "Marco, I want to congratulate you. If you and Jordan are happy, then I'm happy for both of you."
"Thank you," I said, relieved.
"Also, I'm sorry about the way I reacted before. I know I apologized already, but the truth is that I didn't think it would work and I didn't want to see her get hurt. But the wedding today made me realize that you two actually love each other."
"Thanks," I said again. 
"One last thing." She stepped quickly over to the table and bent down so her face was next to mine. Then she said in a low voice, "You hurt her – and I mean _ever_, in _any_ way – I will nail your ass to the wall so fast it'll make your head spin. She's my little sister, you got me? _You_ hurt _her_, _I _hurt _you._ Clear?"
"Absolutely," I managed.
"Okay then. Just wanted to get that out of the way." She left, and I went back to work, shaking my head.
I worked until about midnight. By that time, the Bejine was about three-quarters of the way done and my vision was blurring. I poked my head in the next room. "I'm going to quit for tonight."
Erek looked up. "Sure. Thanks, Marco."
"See you later."
"Have fun."
"Oh, very funny." He laughed and I walked down the hall toward my room. I entered the access code and stepped inside, closing it behind me.
Jordan was sitting on the bed. "Hi," she said nervously. 
"Hi," I answered, just as nervously. I sat beside her.
"So," she stated after a long pause.
"Yup," I agreed. 
"We're supposed to do something now, but I gotta tell you, I don't even know where to begin," she said, shaking her head with a laugh. "I've never – "
"Me neither," I interjected. I was looking everywhere but at her. At last, wordlessly, she got up and went over to a dresser with a mirror. She let her hair down, until the long blond strands fell over her shoulders and down her back. Then she came back and knelt on the bed.
And began unbuttoning her shirt. 
I said nothing, but I felt my heart speed up to about three times its normal rate. She removed her shirt and moved closer. "There's nothing wrong with this, you know," she whispered, undoing the snap that held the collar of my uniform in place.
"I know," I murmured back, staring at her uncertainly. "I just don't know what to do." I felt pathetic. _You're twenty-five, Marco. _
"You could kiss me," she suggested, sliding her hands beneath my shirt. 
I did, and felt my nervousness melt away as my lips touched hers. We were married, and there was no more natural thing in the world than making love to her.
Later that night, she slept in my arms. I lay my head next to her hair and breathed its scent, and marveled at the feel of her body. She was so soft and strong at the same time. For the first time in many, many years, I felt right. I felt safe. I felt like Jordan had given me something, a part of me, that I thought I would never find or experience. She loved me, and she loved me in a special, very unique way.
As much as I didn't want to, the next morning I had to leave her very early. "Where are you going?" she asked sleepily, even though I had slid out of bed as quietly as possible.
"I'm sorry," I whispered in the dark. "I have to go. If not for you, I probably would have worked all night."
"Do you do that often?" Jordan asked, snuggling down under the blankets as I dressed.
"Yeah," I admitted. I paused. "But not anymore," I promised.
"Good," she murmured drowsily. 
A few minutes later, I kissed her good-bye. "I'll come see you later," she whispered. "Breakfast?"
"Sure." I suddenly realized that married life would entail things that had fallen by the wayside during my single life – like eating and sleeping. Little annoying things that I thought Jordan would probably consider important. 
The light was on in Erek's lab. As I walked past, he said, "Good morning."
I stopped in the doorway. "Yes, it is," I answered with a grin. "It's a wonderful morning, in fact. Life is good. Peace and hope and – "
"Sex?" he finished with a holographic grin.
"Erek!"
He laughed and I removed myself from the conversation with a last, incredulous look in the Chee's direction. "Sick," I muttered, tapping my access number into the pad by the door.
I'd barely finished when Visser Forty-one suddenly appeared at my side. "We've got a problem," she said urgently, looking at me with her android eyes.
I groaned. "How big a problem?"
"Some grenades were stolen last night."
"Grenades?" I repeated in disbelief. "What kind?"
"Chemical."
"Who?" I asked stupidly. 
"I don't know the who. But I know the why."
So did I. Assassination attempt, undoubtedly. Although Visser Forty-one was safe now in her Bejine host, the other peaceful vissers . . . Suddenly I felt my stomach drop as a sickening thought occurred to me.
"Visser, how many people that you now hold an android host?" I asked hurriedly, slamming the door shut even as I spoke. The damn Bejine would have to wait.
"Not many. I was in council with the other vissers all last night."
"So whoever stole those grenades thinks you're still in Jordan!" I gasped, turning away before she could answer. My mind raced. Early morning was the perfect time for an attempt if the person stole them last night. For all we knew . . . 
I sprinted along the corridor, finally skidding around the corner and into the hall with our rooms. "Jordan!" I cried frantically. I pounded on the door and started to enter my code.
"Marco!" the visser said, coming up behind me and grabbing my hand. "If there _is_ a chemical grenade detonated in there, you'll be hit just as much as her. What's the code?"
"11098," I replied.
"Okay, now get out of here!"
Weak-kneed, I obediently retreated beyond the hallway. I heard the door open, close, and then deafening silence.
My heart beat wildly. _No, not Jordan_, I thought. _It's not possible. _After everything, this just couldn't be happening.
But it was. A few seconds later, Visser Forty-one emerged, cradling my wife's still form in her arms. She was limp, pale.
"NO!" I screamed, rushing forward. My mind was frozen in blind panic. Only minutes before I had held her . . . she had been fine . . . 
"Don't touch her!" she cried, beginning to run. "She's still alive, but just barely. The gas was a mist and it's all over her skin and in her lungs! I'm taking her to the infirmary where we can treat her. Get Rachel and Erek and meet me there! There's an antidote and I don't think she was exposed long!"
She disappeared. I stood there dumbly. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I leaned against the wall. I knew the odds, all too well. The Yeerks had focused more on a chemical weapons than the Andalites. In ground warfare, that was always the biggest fear.
"No," I whispered. "This can't happen."
I had survived so much in this war. But this was something I could not survive, I suddenly realized with startling clarity. 
I could not survive losing Jordan.
****

Chapter Three – Jake

I looked at my wife's empty side of the bed, and then at the clock's glowing numbers. I sat up, drummed my fingers on the night stand, and finally threw off the covers and pulled on my uniform. Another sleepless night. I sighed. There'd been a lot of those on this trip. Ax was in bad shape, mentally as well as physically. 
I found Cassie and Tobias in the infirmary, as I knew I would. "What's wrong?" I asked.
Cassie looked at me with eyes that were bloodshot and red-rimmed, with dark shadows beneath them. She looked like she hadn't slept in several days – which she hadn't. Tobias didn't look much better. I was worried about Ax, but I was worried about my wife too. She was running herself ragged. "He's got a fever," she answered in an exhausted voice.
"A fever?" I repeated.
She nodded toward a microscope that was set up on a nearby counter. "A bacterial infection. I've never seen it before. It's probably something he picked up on the Yeerk homeworld. We weren't exactly worried about sterilization when he was bleeding all over the place."
I placed my hand on Ax's forehead. He was burning up. "How high?"
"Over ninety-six degrees," she replied. I cringed – normal Andalite temperature was ninety-one point three. She took a damp cloth and pressed it against Ax's forehead. He was sweating and trembling terribly.
"Antibiotics?" I asked.
Cassie nodded. "I'm giving them to him through an IV." I saw a bag of red liquid suspended from a pole, with a tube leading to Ax's arm.
"Is there anything else you can do?"
"Hopefully the antibiotics will work and I won't have to."
I sat beside her in one of the chairs. "Cass, go to bed," I said. "You're exhausted."
She nodded. "I guess there's not much else I can do for now. Tobias, you should get some sleep, too."
"I'll stay with him," I offered.
"Thanks," Tobias said hoarsely. He adjusted the cloth on Ax's forehead, and said quietly, "I'll be back in a little while. Hang on, Ax-man." 
After he'd left, Cassie gave me a hug, kissed me, and said, "Wake me if he gets worse or if his fever is much higher."
"I will," I promised. "Go sleep."
She nodded, and left with a last reluctant look over her shoulder. I sighed, and sat beside Ax. His eyes were closed. Whether he was unconscious or simply sleeping, I couldn't tell. I watched the IV full of antibiotics drip steadily into his arm, and suddenly wondered what I was supposed to do if it ran out.
About an hour later, Ax's eyes fluttered open. He moaned weakly. 
"Hey, Ax," I said, startled out of doze. "How are you feeling?" 
He looked at me with eyes that were larger than usual from pain. Terrible, he whispered, and I knew he must really be feeling awful. Andalite warriors are taught to be stoic. I had once had a warrior who insisted on going into battle, even though he was suffering from _yamphut_ at the time. 
"Cassie says you've got an infection. She's got you on antibiotics."
He didn't reply, as his training asserted itself and he lapsed into suffering silently. How long until we reach home? he finally asked, trying to sound as strong as possible.
"Two days. Not long."
Salia . . . he murmured, and a stricken look crossed his face. He always looked so sad when speaking of her. Our transmissions home to warn her of his condition had all failed.
"You'll be better at home," I tried to convince him. "The doctors can treat you, and you'll be fine."
He didn't answer, and for awhile the only sound was the hum of the engines. I took Ax's temperature, and it was still at a little over ninety-six – not good, but at least it wasn't going any higher. All the same, I was extremely relieved when Cassie came back a few hours later, looking considerably better. The antibiotics bag was almost drained, and I couldn't take the silence anymore.
"Hi, Ax," she said gently, bending over him.
Cassie, he managed. He looked worse, I realized. His eyes were glazed over from the fever, and the trembling continued unabated. She felt his forehead and took his temperature. Looking unalarmed, she took the cloth from his forehead and went over to resoak it in the sink.
"His temperature's up," she murmured, running cold water over the cloth. "Over ninety-seven now." She wrung it out.
"It wasn't that high two hours ago," I said, glancing at the clock.
She shook her head. "I'm worried. He's weak anyway. This infection is really dangerous." She brought the cloth back over to him and pulled up a stool. She wiped his forehead with it, while he blinked up at her weakly. "I know you feel really lousy, but I'm doing my best," she murmured to him. She folded the cloth over his brow and eyes, and got up to change the IV bag. "Go get Tobias," she whispered. I dutifully obeyed. 
Once Tobias was awake, I left them to care for Ax and went up to the bridge – they could do more for him than I could, and the infirmary was small. There was a transmission from Rachel and the others.
Everything going fairly well. Marco and Jordan married. V41 in an android host. We are calling them the Bejine – Pemalite for "bringer of hope." Hope Ax is better. Send a transmission when you reach home.
I took the print-out down to the others, hoping the part about Marco and Jordan would cheer Ax up. But I found him asleep and Tobias and Cassie looking very worried. "I gave him a sedative," she said with a sigh. "He needs rest."
I handed her the print-out. She read it and smiled tiredly before handing it to Tobias. His only reaction was to nod numbly. 
We were all relieved to reach home two days later. Bringing the ship into the planet's atmosphere was surprisingly easy, considering I had to do it by myself – it was very automated, thanks to Marco. But then I swung into the area close to where Space Dock Three should have been.
"Hey!" I yelped out loud, though I was the only one on the bridge. "What the hell . . . ?"
There was no space dock, just scattered debris and the occasionally piece of rubble. I checked my coordinates – they were correct. Quickly, I tried to get readings on the other two docks – nothing. I sat back in amazement. We had known the planet was under attack by the Yeerks, and that communication home had been impossible, but somehow it had never occurred to us that the space docks would just be _gone_.
I hit the intercom. "Cassie? Tobias? We have a . . . a situation here." Cassie had been keeping Ax fairly sedated. He was getting better, she said, but the antibiotics were slow in taking effect.
"What kind of situation?" she replied suspiciously.
"The space docks are gone."
I heard Cassie use a word I'd only heard her say twice. "What do you mean, 'gone'?" Tobias asked.
"I mean, not there. At most, they're piles of rubble." 
There was a flurry of conversation and then footsteps pounded up the stairs behind me. Cassie ran to where I was standing at the main computer and stared out the window. She used that word again.
"Do you know what this means?" she asked.
"It means I have to find someplace else to land. And that God knows how many civilian Andalites are dead because of the Yeerks. It means that we are going to have a seriously hard time getting them to agree to peace." I wondered how many other places had been hit, if they'd ever gotten to the planet's surface. I prayed they hadn't – our children were down there.
"It also means all the research on spinal grafts is gone."
I stared at her. "Excuse me?"
"It was all at SD3. ALL the experimental research on everything. God, I bet at least half the doctors are dead. Nothing survived that." 'That' being the blast that had succeeded in totaling an entire Andalite base.
It was my turn to use that word. "Can you duplicate it?"
She nodded, but said, "It might take time, though. And the longer Ax is like this, the worse he's going to get mentally."
"Well, I have to bring us down somewhere. Let's start with that and cross each bridge as we come to it."
"How about the fields behind Ax's scoop? They're pretty flat."
I nodded, and brought up a visual. "Wish me luck."
"Just don't crash."
"Thank you, I hadn't thought of that."
She ran back downstairs, and I prepared to land. In the back of my mind, I was remembering how much trouble we'd had landing on Earth – and that had been with all of us working on it. Now it was just me.
I suppose I was lucky. The computer didn't malfunction and the auto-control behaved itself and stuck to the coordinates I fed into it. We didn't crash, though the landing was a bit bumpy. Or so Cassie said when I went down to the infirmary after we had touched down. 
"I'm sorry," I replied, giving her a look. "And I also apologize if the meals weren't to your liking."
She laughed, a surprisingly giddy sound. We were safe, really and truly safe for the first time in weeks.
I heard a thump as Tobias lowered the hatch, and a waft of fresh, clean air. I breathed deeply and looked at Cassie. "Go see our children," she whispered. "I have to stay with Ax, because he's going to be coming to in a few minutes, but you and Tobias should go see our kids." We didn't even want to think about the possibility that . . . I couldn't even manage to form the words in my mind. We hadn't discussed it the whole trip, because it was just too horrible to think about.
I nodded, embracing her for a moment. "We did it," I murmured into her ear.
"Yup," Cassie said, her voice cracking slightly. "We did."
I stepped outside the ship and stared up at the red and gold Andalite sky. Nothing seemed to have changed, but I didn't take much comfort in that. I would not feel safe until I held my children and knew they were unharmed. Tobias looked at me. "I wonder if they heard us," I said, forcing a light tone. He didn't answer.
It seemed to take forever, but at last we reached Salia's scoop. Tobias and I stepped inside and, to our infinite relief, saw the three kids crouched near the back, huddled around Salia. No wonder – after the Yeerk attack, the sound of space craft landing nearby much have scared the daylights out of them. When they saw us, they stared at us with wide, unbelieving eyes. "Daddy?" Julie gasped. 
Jake? Tobias? Salia said in shock.
And then Julie was running toward me and leaping into my arms. I hugged her tightly. "You're home," she whispered.
"Yes, sweetheart," I replied. "I'm home." Tom reached us, toddling on unsteady legs, and I pulled him into my arms as well.
But suddenly, Julie pulled back and looked at me, panic-stricken. "Where's Mommy?" she asked, frightened. Sara wore a similar look, and turned questioning eyes to Tobias.
"They're both fine," I quickly reassured them. "Julie, Mommy's back at the ship."
"And Sara," Tobias said. "Mom's not here right now, but she's fine and she's coming home as soon as she can."
"Where is she?" Sara asked.
He looked at me. I nodded for him to tell her the truth. "The Yeerk homeworld," he said hesitantly.
_What?!_ Salia cried in a very unAndalite-like squawk. Sara looked terrified.
"No no, sweetheart," Tobias said. "She's fine." 
But Salia still looked sickened. "Look, it's a very long story," I said. "We'll tell you everything soon." None of them looked satisfied with that answer.
I exchanged looks with Tobias. We had to tell Salia about Ax so that she wasn't completely shocked when she saw him. Finally I said slowly, "Salia, Tobias and I have to tell you something."
Her eyes widened and she looked even sicker. No, please, no, she begged. Do not say it. Please!
"It's not what you think," Tobias said quickly. "Ax is alive. But he's very badly hurt. He . . . he can't walk. And right how he's very sick as well. He caught a bacterial infection on the Yeerk homeworld."
Where is he? Salia said instantly. Please, take me to see him.
I nodded and led them out of her scoop. I carried Tom and held my daughter's hand, while Sara rode on Tobias's shoulders. Salia walked behind us, staring straight ahead, trying to mask her fear and worry behind an unreadable Andalite mask. But in controlling her face, she forgot to control her hands, which clenched and unclenched anxiously as we walked toward the_ Elfangor._
Tobias and I led the others into the ship, where Cassie and Julie had a tearful reunion. Finally, clutching Tom, Cassie turned to Salia. "Thank you so much for taking care of them," she whispered.
It was nothing. Salia's stalk eyes were trained steadfastly on the infirmary door. 
Cassie handed Tom to me and took Salia by the hand. "I've been keeping him sedated," she said gently. "He just woke up, so he's very groggy, and his fever's still pretty high."
Salia nodded, and followed Cassie into the sickbay. There was some mixture of anticipation and fear in her large, blue-green eyes as she glanced at me before entering. A few moments later, Cassie came back and softly shut the door behind her, nodding slightly at me.
"What's wrong with Ax?" Julie asked worriedly.
"He's not feeling well," I said. "But we're taking care of him."
She nodded, and hugged my leg. "The Yeerks came," she whispered, and it struck me as odd that no one had mentioned the invasion until now. I suppose that no one wanted to think about it, when we were simply so happy to see each other again.
I picked my daughter up. "I know," I said. "But they're gone."
"What if they come back?" Sara asked, clinging to Tobias.
"They won't, sweetheart," he answered. He looked at Cassie and I. "We promise."
It was several minutes before Salia emerged, looking shaken. "You okay?" Cassie asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.
Salia looked at us, and finally gave an uncertain nod. But then she whispered, He's so weak . . .
"I know," Cassie said reassuringly. "But that's the infection, and the injury, and the sedative all mixed together. When that infection clears up and the sedative wears completely off, he'll be much stronger."
Is he in pain? He said he was not, but I do no know if he was truthful with me.
Cassie shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I've deadened the pain . . . and he can't feel anything below a certain point on his back anyhow."
Salia seemed at a loss, and gazed around the room, avoiding our eyes. How? she finally asked.
"It's a long story," I said.
I want to know what has happened, she replied. What events could possibly take you to the Yeerk homeworld?
"Okay," I said, looking at Cassie and Tobias, and then down at our kids. "We'll tell you."
****

Chapter Four – Rachel

I stared at my sister.
She was lying in a human hospital bed, unconscious. She was as white as a sheet. I held one of her hands in mine, but it was limp and cold. Marco sat on the other side of the bed, head bowed. 
"She'll live," Visser Forty-one said. "The antidote worked."
"Then how come she's not awake?" Marco asked. He looked up for the first time in hours, and I was struck by his appearance – his face was as white as Jordan's, and his eyes were red-rimmed, bloodshot, and dark-shadowed. Worry lines creased his forehead.
The visser, who was now the leader of the Yeerk Empire, hesitated. "Jordan will live," she repeated, carefully, "but there has been extensive internal damage. We cannot repair it here."
"Where, then?" I asked hoarsely. In all probability, my sister was the only family I had left. My father was dead, I knew that. My mother and my little sister Sara – God only knew where they were. Jordan was all that remained of my family.
"It is beyond Yeerk technology," Visser Forty-one admitted. "But it is not beyond Andalite technology. They are far more advanced in the medical field."
Marco looked at me. "Then we're going home," he said decisively.
I nodded. "I'm sorry, Visser. But – "
She shook her head. "Everything is under control. You should go. I will arrange a ship now."
I nodded and smiled gratefully. But suddenly I said, "Visser, the ship – "
"Will be discreet," she promised. 
"Thanks," I said. I didn't think we'd be very welcome if we came home in a Yeerk vessel. 
A few hours later, Erek, the visser, and I were gathered around a small ship. It lacked all external signs that it was a Yeerk vessel. Jordan had been moved inside, to a flat, narrow bed that was bolted to the floor. Visser Forty-one had arranged for a Yeerk physician, who knew quite a bit about humans, to accompany us, in a brand-new Bejine host. Marco was inside with his wife.
"Good luck," I said to Erek and the visser.
"To you as well," Visser Forty-one replied. "Take care of Jordan. She is a very special person."
I nodded. "She is."
"Send transmissions," Erek said.
I nodded. "We'll see you both soon." I made my way up the ramp and closed the hatch. Then I joined Marco at the cockpit.
"How's Jordan doing?" I asked.
"She's short of breath," Marco replied tersely. "That Yeerk doctor just put her on oxygen."
I nodded wordlessly.
Marco directed takeoff, and then went back to his silent post beside Jordan. The Yeerk also said nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All in all, it was a silent two weeks. Marco never left Jordan's side if he could help it, and didn't talk unless someone spoke directly to him. The Yeerk, whose name was Senius 419, was not any better company. He made it quite clear that he was accompanying us as a favor to Visser Forty-one; he was to drop us off at the Andalite homeworld and leave as soon as possible. He was risking his neck to get us home, and chit-chat was not part of the deal.
So I sat by my sister, and held her hand. She never responded, and I wondered what sort of internal damage Visser Forty-one had meant. I knew Marco was thinking the same sort of dark thoughts, and we weren't going to help each other much by talking about them. Come to think of it, I realized, perhaps we were better off not talking.
We sent a message to the others, letting them know about Jordan and that we were on our way home. I was dozing, leaning against the wall next to Jordan, when we received our reply. Marco tore off the printout and handed it to me. 
Hope Jordan is better. We will be waiting for you at Ax's scoop. Space docks destroyed during siege, you should land in the fields on Ax's property. Cassie will treat Jordan as best she can, but the casualty rates here were high and many of the Andalite physicians died. A lot of research was lost as well, including the stuff on spinal grafts. Ax is very depressed, but being home helps. 
I groaned. Marco paced, and I heard him muttering words under his breath that would have made shock comedians blush. I ignored him, and looked at my sister. "It's gonna be okay, Jordan. Cassie will help you, and you'll be fine."
The Yeerk physician stared at me with his expressionless android eyes. "She cannot hear you."
I glared at him. "I know that _you_ think she can't. But _I_ think that she can sense me, on some level."
He shook his head. "Humans," he muttered, with none of the exasperated affection Ax used to have when he said the same word. I had to bite my tongue to keep from using some of Marco's language on him – or worse, my grizzly bear morph. The latter was particularly tempting.
By the time we reached the Andalite homeworld a few days later, I was at wit's end with the Yeerk's arrogance and Marco's silence. "Where?" Senius asked tersely, as he operated the controls. He didn't trust Marco or I to do it. I gave him the coordinates and he brought us down. "Good-bye," he said, lowering the hatch. Marco and I exchanged glances. He certainly wasn't eager to hang around.
"Guess he probably doesn't want to come in for coffee," Marco muttered out of the corner of his mouth. I would have laughed, but at that point, he and I were attempting to wrestle Jordan's stretcher/bed out of the ship, while Senius stood at the doorway, gazing about worriedly.
"Thank you!" Marco called as soon as we were on solid ground again. There was no answer, just the thud of the hatch slamming shut and blast of hot air as the ship took off.
Marco and I looked at each other. Impulsively, he bent down and scooped Jordan into his arms. "That thing weighs a ton," he said, nodding to the stretcher as he straightened up. "And it's not like her bones are broken." I nodded, and we began to make our way toward Ax's scoop.

As we came to the top of a rise, I saw _The Elfangor_ at the bottom of the hill, in a flat area. And very near were two small figures, one of which looked up and suddenly squealed. 

"Mommy!" Sara cried, and raced toward me. Julie jumped up as well and ran into the scoop. I knelt down and hugged my daughter tightly.
"Oh, sweetheart," I whispered. She looked at me with wide brown eyes that were all her father's, and I smiled waveringly. "I want you to meet someone. This is my sister, Jordan. Your aunt."
Sara stared at Jordan. "She looks like you." 
"And like you," I replied. Even with my sister blanched white and my daughter rosy from playing in the sun, the resemblance was evident. 
"Rachel." I looked up, and my heart leapt as I saw Tobias standing a few feet away. Slowly I went to him, and buried my face in his shoulder, fighting back rare tears for my daughter's sake. Marco watched us, and then, holding his wife even more firmly, continued walking.
"Jordan," I managed, choking despite myself.
"I know," Tobias murmured, tightening his arms around me. "But we're all together again. And this group's proven more than once that it can do the impossible."
__I'm tired of having to do the impossible, I thought bitterly. _I'm tired of being Xena._ Slowly I reached out and drew Sara to me. Then I looked up at Tobias. There was so much work ahead. The responsibility of peace rested with us. My last mission was over, but we were far from finished. It would be a long time before I could promise with certainty that I would never leave again. So though I longed to tell them I was home for good, Tobias and I both knew it was an impossible promise. I remained silent.
"Let's go," he finally said, taking one of my hands. I gripped my daughter's with my other.
"Put her in there," Cassie was saying as the three of us entered the scoop. "Rachel!" she cried when she saw me. Quickly she hugged me. "Thank goodness you're home," she said.
"I'll second that," I replied with a small smile.
Hello, Rachel. Welcome home, a familiar female thought-speak voice said. I looked up and saw Salia standing in the entryway of one of the scoop's divisions – Ax's room.
"Hi, Salia. Thank you so much for taking care of Sara," I said.
She shook her head. It was my pleasure. 
"How's Ax?" I asked. 
Her eyes saddened. Aximili is . . . She trailed off and shook her head. He refuses to speak to me, no matter how much I try. He says his injury makes him unworthy of me. He doesn't understand that I do not care if he cannot walk – I love _him_! Rachel, he respects you. Perhaps you could make him understand. He will not listen to me.
I was surprised to say the least – I hadn't known about Ax and Salia's relationship. But I tried to hide that, and nodded. "I'll try. But Ax can be stubborn."
I know, she said, with a sigh of what might have been resignation.
Later that night, I kept my promise to Salia. I went in and sat by Ax. I decided to go for the direct approach, because I don't have Cassie's gift for tact. "So why are you being stupid?" I said bluntly.
Ax's head jerked. He had not even acknowledged my presence until that point. Pardon me?
I sighed in exasperation. Ax was not getting any special treatment from me – in fact I thought that that might be part of the problem. Everyone was pitying him, making it that much easier for him to pity himself. "_Salia_, you Andalite idiot."
There was silence. "Don't ignore me, Ax. You're not going to get pity from me, because I know how much you hate that."
Salia deserves a mate who is whole.
"Whole?" I echoed in disbelief. "You think that an injury – which, by the way, will probably be temporary – makes you less of a person?"
It makes me less worthy of her! Can you not see that I do this for her sake?
"Can't _you_ see how much she loves you?" He didn't answer. "What if it had been me?" I asked. "What if I were the one who couldn't walk?"
That is different.
"Why? Because you're an Andalite? You know, for a species that is supposed to be more evolved than humans, you have some decidedly backwards notions. An honored warrior who kills the Emperor of the Yeerk Empire, but injures his spine in doing so, is worthless?"
I cannot walk! he spat angrily. I cannot use my tail!
"I don't even HAVE a tail, Ax!" I shot back. "Does that make me less of a warrior?"
"Rachel!" I looked up. Cassie stood, framed in the doorway. "That's enough. I need to talk to you."
"Think about it," I said to Ax as I left. Cassie led me outside. "What?" I asked.
"You shouldn't get him upset," she replied in a chiding tone. "Ax is barely over a rough illness, and he's still badly hurt."
"But that's the problem!" I cried. "Everyone treats him like he's about to break, so he half believes it. And he's not going to be like that forever."
She didn't answer. Finally she said, "No. But I may have to rebuild all the research on spinal grafts. Only one physician who was working on that project survived the destruction of SD3."
I bit my lip. "How long do you think it'll take?" I asked, somewhat chagrined.
Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. He – the doctor – is coming tomorrow to take a look at Ax and see what he can do."
"What's the recovery period like?"
"A month, or at least that was their best guess."
"Best guess? You mean they've never done a spinal graft before?"
"Not on an Andalite."
I shook my head, and decided to change the subject. "Have we heard from the Andalite government? Pleasetell me the Council is intact."
She nodded. "The Yeerks didn't know where they were. So they survived. Jake sent in our report two days ago, but we haven't heard anything." 
We were silent. At last, she broached the subject I had been avoiding. "I examined Jordan."
I nodded and swallowed hard. "Have you talked to Marco?"
Cassie nodded and almost smiled. "He refused to leave her side. I finally told him to shut up, because he was distracting me with his questions."
"Is she going to be all right?" I asked.
Cassie sighed. "The chemicals did a lot of damage, most of which a combination of treatment and time will repair. As far as I can tell without tests, there hasn't been any brain damage. But her lungs are badly scarred. She will probably be frail for the rest of her life." She took a deep breath. "I told Marco that I didn't think children were a possibility. The strain on her body would be too much, added to which I don't know if she can even conceive."
"What did he say?"
"'Just save my wife.'"
I stared inside the scoop. "He really loves her." Cassie nodded slowly, wordlessly. I stared up at the Andalite night sky.
"I'm going inside," Cassie said after a few moments of silence. 
"Okay. Thanks, Cass," I said. Her footsteps padded inside. I closed my eyes and felt a breeze brush my face. I inhaled the smell of alien flowers and grass, and listened to the familiar sounds inside the scoop.
"Sara! Go to bed!" Tobias was saying in an impatient, this-is-the-last-time-young-lady tone.
"But I want Mama to kiss me good night!" she replied.
I heard echoes of a time long past. A different Sara, on a different planet. My parents were still married at the time . . . At the thought of my father I felt my throat close up painfully. 
But thankfully I didn't have time to get mushy. Tobias came out and put his arm around me. "Our little cherub wants you to say good-night."
I smiled at him. "Okay." He slipped his hand into mine as we walked back into the scoop.
****

Chapter Five – Ax

After Rachel left, I turned my head and stared at the wall. I felt a burning pit of hate lodge itself in my stomach. I hated the way I could feel the table and blanket beneath me until a few inches past the base of my torso – and then nothing. It was as if there was nothing there. I hated that lack of feeling more than anything in the world.
I hated Rachel for not pitying me, and expecting me to be strong enough not to pity myself. I hated Salia for continuing to love me, even when it was better for her not to. I hated the pity in Cassie and Tobias's eyes whenever they looked at me – perhaps it was compassion, but I did not want even that. I did not want to be coddled like a helpless human infant. 
But most of all I hated myself.
My mind drifted back to the first time Salia had seen me after I was injured. I was lying on the table in the infirmary of the _Elfangor_, barely conscious after days under a sedative. I was still extremely ill from the infection I had caught on that blasted hell hole the Yeerks call home. When Salia appeared above me, I almost did not believe it was her, but some hallucination conjured up by my fevered mind.
Aximili? she whispered, tentatively taking my hand.
Salia, I replied groggily, my head spinning and clouded from the sedative and fever.
With her free hand she stroked my face. But the tingle that her touch always produced did not reach to the tip of my tail as it usually did – it stopped halfway down and became a cruel reminder of why we could not be together.
However, I was too weak at the time to resist. After all this time, she was there. I wanted so badly to let her care for me, love me, and let her love help heal me. And for a time I did. She took a wet cloth and wiped my hot face with it. After a few minutes, my mind cleared enough for me to reach up and stroke her face with my hand. I ached physically because of the illness, and emotionally because I knew we were not possible. For her sake and because I loved her, I had to let go of her.
Once I regained some of my strength, I tried to tell her as much. I told her I was no longer worthy of her. I told her I was not whole, that I could never be the mate she deserved. I told her she must find another, one who could give her all that she needed and would not be a burden.
But she refused to listen. So I pushed her away. Though it broke my heart, I stopped speaking to her and refused to look at her when she came to see me. Cassie attempted to reason with me. "You won't be like this permanently," she said. But I could not believe that. If the spinal graft failed – and, my mind reminded me, with all the research lost, it very well might – and I had expected it not to succeed from the beginning, nothing would be lost. But if I had to handle that failure as a disappointment, I would die.
But then, there were nights when death seemed sweet. When I lay in the dark and stared into the shadows of the room I knew so well and wished for death to come. It seemed I would never know joy again. 
Then there was Rachel. What had she called me? "Andalite idiot." I almost smiled for the first time in days. She did not use euphemisms or treat me as though I were about to shatter. But she did not know what it was like to not be able to move. Every morning, I awoke and stretched and saw my once strong tail lie limp on the table. And while Cassie fed me liquid grass I fought the urge to scream, because I could not run and graze as I should.
Suicide, I had once thought, was a human weakness. But I was discovering that I had never known despair until now.
With these thoughts tumbling through my head, I fell into a dark and dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day the Andalite physician who had worked on the spinal graft project came. While he examined me, I studied him. Albius-Siriun-Lupier. He was old, with intelligent and kind eyes that would have made me like him if not for the fact that I simply refused to trust him.
Finally, he finished prodding my numb back and said, It appears as though a graft would succeed. There was no splintering of the spinal column?
"Not so that I could see on the x-rays," Cassie replied.
Then it should be fairly simple, he said with a smile. I did not return the expression. 
"Wait, wait . . ." Cassie said. "The research is gone!"
Yes, that is a small problem, he admitted. But we kept copies of all the records away from the space dock. It was only the cultures that were lost. I can perform a spinal graft quite easily. He smiled kindly at me, but all I saw was more pity in his eyes.
How? I asked belligerently. 
He was not thrown by my tone. I shall take a sample of your fur, he said, and convert the cells to those of the spinal column using genetic engineering. Then you will undergo some very simple surgery to implant the cells. From there, it is a matter of time.
It sounded far too simple. I refused to believe him, I could not believe him. You have never done a spinal graft before, I accused.
No, he said readily. You shall be the very first. He sounded so confidant, and I wished I could bring myself to believe him. Then perhaps I could consider the idea of Salia and I, something I wanted to do so badly I hurt to think of it. But still I turned my face away. 
"I'm sorry," I heard Cassie whisper to the doctor.
Quite all right, he replied, including me in his thought-speech. I have been treating patients with paralysis for many years. Most of them react very similarly at first.
I felt a surge of anger at his patronizing tone. Aximili, he said. I am going to take a sample of your fur. I heard the sound of clippers snipping some of the blue strands off my back. Then Cassie led him away, saying she had set up a temporary lab in the _Elfangor._
"Do you have the equipment you need for the genetic manipulation?"
Yes. Thankfully, that was not at Space Dock Three at the time of the bombing. Their footsteps faded.
I rolled my head toward the entryway and fought down feelings of optimism. _Expect the worst,_ I reminded myself
It was approximately an hour later when I heard the sound of hooves entering the scoop again, followed by Rachel speaking in low tones with someone. Then she laughed, and I knew it was not the doctor, but Salia. I quickly turned my face back toward the wall.
She was walking toward me. Even faced away, I could sense her. Then she touched me and I involuntarily shivered. Aximili, she whispered. Please speak to me.
I did not answer. Please, she repeated. Please . . . the physician said you will be fine.
Still I said nothing. I felt her hand, which had rested gently on my neck, slowly slide off. Aximili, Salia whispered. Do you really not love me anymore? If the answer is yes, I will walk away and never come back.
My heart began to beat faster. _No, NO, _I thought. This was not what I wanted at all. I needed Salia, more than anything. _What was I thinking?_ I suddenly wondered. How had I been so self-centered to assume that she would continue to love someone who showed nothing in return?
But . . . that _was_ what I wanted. I wanted her to leave me, to find someone else. For her sake.
Long seconds had passed in silence. Good-bye, Aximili, she said. I heard her turn and begin to walk away.
__Let her go, I ordered myself. _It is better for her. LET HER GO!_
But I could not. As she walked through the doorway, away from me, prepared to leave me forever, I pushed myself up on my weak arms and cried, Salia! She turned and looked at me hopefully, her eyes large and bright. Please do not leave me, I pleaded. I am sorry. Just . . . please . . . I could not bear it if you left me. I stared at the floor. Why had I done that? The nearly overwhelming self-hatred I had endured the night before returned in force. I had been too weak to do what was best for her, too selfish to let her go and find happiness with another.
In a few steps she was beside me again. Thank you, she whispered. She ran her hands gently over my face. Thank you. I love you.
I love you as well, I said, in spite of myself. I caught her hand and said, Salia, you understand that the spinal graft may fail. If that is the case – 
If that is the case than I shall be your wife, and love you anyhow. Do you not understand? I love _you,_ not your ability to walk, or your ability to use your tail in combat.
I tightened my grip on her hand. Thank you, my love. I reached up and stroked her face. Her arms encircled me and she cradled me. Somehow I found no pity in the gesture, only intimacy and compassion. For the first time, I allowed myself to feel optimism. Even if the spinal graft did not succeed, I could survive.
The next week was one of change. There is a human saying: "Time heals all wounds." Time itself did not heal my wounds, but it allowed the cells that would heal me to multiply. And, with the help of Albius and Cassie, time healed many of Jordan's wounds. She regained consciousness a few days later, and the atmosphere within the scoop lightened considerably. Marco and Rachel were especially relieved. 
Time also aided Salia and I in rebuilding our relationship. She began staying at my scoop at night, sleeping beside me. Her presence was a great comfort, and more than once I gave silent thanks that I had not allowed my stubbornness to prevail. 
Meanwhile, we had finally received a reply from the Andalite Council. They requested that Prince Jake, Rachel, and Marco come to the capital, which was close to where Space Dock Two had been, to meet with them. They needed more information in order to decide where the best course of action lay.
"Well," Rachel said. "I'm certainly surprised they asked for us."
"They know Ax is hurt," Marco replied, nodding toward me. They had gathered in my room to discuss this matter, so that I could participate in the conversation. Jordan had come as well. It was the first time she had been out of bed since her injury. She looked pale and weak, but determined, sitting beside Marco.
"In any case," Cassie said, "it's probably going to take some talking to convince them to agree to a peace conference."
"Yes," Jordan said, speaking up for the first time. "You must encourage peace, or we'll end up with a war that's twice as bad as the last one."
"With the Yeerks in android hosts, I don't see how they can _not_ agree to peace," Tobias said.
"I'm sure they'd find a way," Rachel replied darkly. 
That meeting ended somewhat abruptly, as Jordan was seized by a coughing fit. She gasped for breath, and the handkerchief she held to her mouth was flecked with red human blood. When it had passed, she was too weak to walk back to her room, so Marco lifted her gently into his arms, and carried her. Rachel hurried after them, her mouth set in a thin line. 
The cells that would be used for my spinal graft required a week to grow. The surgery to implant them was a simple procedure, I was assured. I was not nervous. Salia, however, could not conceal her anxiousness, and on the morning of my surgery, she paced until I finally requested that she stop. I know I am not helping you, she said. Perhaps it would be better if I left.
I did not stop her this time. I will see you again before they administer the anesthetic? 
Of course, she said. She stroked my face for a moment and stared into my eyes intensely. Then she left, deftly avoiding running into Tobias as she walked through the entryway. I admired her natural grace as she stepped nimbly aside, smiled at him, and disappeared from view.
"Hey, Ax-man," Tobias said. He pulled a human chair up beside the table where I lay. "How're you feeling?"
Fine, I replied truthfully. The pity in his eyes that had made me so angry was gone, I realized. I had ceased to pity myself, and in turn, the others had stopped pitying me as well.
"Good," he said. "I wanted to come see you before the surgery."
Thank you. We were silent for a few moments. Then I said, Humans have a custom of having their closest friend stand beside them at their wedding, correct? I knew this. Marco had stood beside Jake at his wedding to Cassie. I had stood beside Tobias at his wedding to Rachel. Cassie and Rachel had done the same for each other.
But Tobias nodded anyhow. "Yes. When Marco and Jordan get married – again – Jake'll be his best man."
After I am well, Salia and I will marry, I said. I want you to stand beside me during the ceremony.
He looked surprised. Andalites do not have the same customs as humans do for weddings. It is usually simply the bride and groom, and a judge. There is an exchange of promises, and that is it. It is not the elaborate ceremony that humans have.
"I would be honored," Tobias said. "But I have to ask – why? Andalites don't usually do that."
I shook my head. No. But there are certain human customs that I like very much, and that is one of them.
"Thanks, Ax." He smiled at me. 
A few moments later, Cassie and Albius entered. "Ready, Ax?" she asked, smiling.
Yes, I said.
"Good luck, Ax-man," Tobias said. Marco and Prince Jake came in, and they moved me onto a stretcher. The surgery would be performed in the sickbay of the _Elfangor._ Once I was settled on the metal table inside, they each wished me luck.
Good luck to you as well, I said to Marco, Prince Jake, and Rachel. Their meeting with the Council was scheduled for that afternoon.
At last it was just Salia, Cassie, and Albius left. I will be there when you awake, Salia promised.
Thank you, I said. I love you.
I love you, too. She left, closing the door behind her. She would wait with Tobias in the living area of the ship, outside the sickbay.
All right, Aximili. I felt the prick of a needle sliding into my arm. A few moments later, I my eyelids grew unbearably heavy. You must relax now, Albius told me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to lose consciousness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I awoke slowly, dragging myself out of a drug-induced fog. When I at last managed to open my eyes, I saw Salia's face hovering above me. Aximili, she said softly.
I moved my head, still too groggy to reply. After a few more minutes, I mumbled, Time?
Cassie moved into view. "You've been out for about three hours," she said. "How do you feel?"
Tired, I replied. Graft? I could not seem to manage full sentences.
It went very well, Albius's voice said. You should regain sensation in your lower back, legs, and tail within a few days.
Thank you, I said, just before falling asleep once more.
When I awoke again, I had been moved back into my scoop. There was no light coming in the entryway – I had slept all day. I stretched my upper body and peered down at my tail, hoping to see it move as well. It did not, and I felt a stab of disappointment.
"Albius said it would be a few days," Cassie's voice said from the door.
I know, I said quietly, turning my head to look at her. But I thought that perhaps – 
She laughed gently. "Don't rush it. You've still got a long road ahead of you, Ax. Albius expects it to take you at least a month to relearn how to walk."
How to walk? I repeated in dismay.
She nodded. "Don't worry about it just yet, though."
I sighed, but said, Where is Salia?
"I sent her home to get some sleep. It's pretty late. She was here all day."
How is Jordan? I asked, as I heard a coughing fit from the room next to mine.
"Her lungs are messed up," she said, suddenly looking somewhat worriedly toward the door. "But Albius and I are doing everything we can. You should both be up and about before the conference."
Conference?
"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" I shook my head. "Well, I guess Jake and the others made a convincing enough argument for peace. The Council has agreed to meet with the Yeerks and discuss a treaty."
That is wonderful, I said in amazement. I could hardly believe that after so many years of war, peace was hardly a few weeks away. I had never lived in a world that was not at war. 
"Yes," she said, but she did not sound as elated as I thought she should.
What is wrong?
"Jake thinks that the Council may insist upon severe retribution from the Yeerks."
Such as?
She shrugged helplessly. "He doesn't know. But," she said, yawning, "there's no good in worrying about that just now."
I agreed, suddenly tired despite having slept all day. Cassie went to bed, and I closed my eyes. _Peace_, I thought, with a sense of awe, before sleep overtook me once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albius had warned me that the new cells would require at the very least a few days to begin to function. I also knew what he did not say – that perhaps the graft would fail altogether. It was the fear of this last possibility that caused me to constantly attempt to flex my tail, and strain to feel the table beneath me. I was desperate to feel something, _anything. _I knew that I could survive if the graft failed; that it would not, as I had once thought, kill me. But I was an Andalite, despite how human I might feel at times. And freedom of movement is an ingrained part of the Andalite psyche. 
One morning, a week after the surgery, Salia came to see me. There was nothing unusual about this. But this day, as she looked at me and touched my face gently, there was something in her eyes that made me pause before returning the gesture. What is wrong? I asked with a sinking feeling.
She averted her gaze for a moment. Finally she said, Aximili . . . Albius believes that the spinal graft should have shown signs of taking effect by now.
I did not reply. In my hearts, I had known that was what she would say. I wanted to cry, but Andalites cannot cry. So I simply looked away. At last I said, Then . . . then I shall not walk. We shall find another way. But I will testify before the Council at the peace conference.
Salia stared at me for a moment. Do you think they will allow you to do so?
They shall have no choice, I answered, more fiercely than I had intended. I am not a fraction of a person. We have far too much prejudice within our society over disabilities. Warriors who are discounted because of physical wounds. Little ones never allowed to be born because they are shown to be "imperfect." It is unfair.
You would see this changed? she asked, and I caught a note of condescension in her voice. She was humoring me. Even Salia thought it was impossible.
Yes, I said firmly, staring intensely into her beautiful eyes. But a society cannot focus on self-improvement while it is at war.
She nodded slowly, and turned to leave. I fought down the wave of self-pity that threatened to engulf me. There was life left for me, this did not mean I was through! 
Salia had left. Alone, I covered my eyes with my hands and longed to weep. 
And then . . . I felt it.
It was faint, almost too soft to feel. But it was there, near my tail blade.
Shocked, I raised my head. And there Salia stood, a hand lightly touching my fur, staring at my once strong tail. There was a sadness in her eyes she had never allowed me to glimpse. 
Salia? I gasped.
Her head came up abruptly. I am sorry, Aximili, she replied softly. I simply –
No, no! I cried. I felt your hand!
What? she said unbelievingly.
I felt your hand, I said in amazement. I thought you had gone, and then . . .
You felt me touching you? You . . . you truly felt me? 
I nodded. She touched me again and my heart pounded. Then she stroked my face with her palms, her eyes bright. I knew what Cassie and Albius would say when we told them, that it was only the first step on a long road ahead of me.
But at that moment, there was only one word in my mind, only one thought as I stared into Salia's eyes. It was the last word of my brother's _hirac_ _delest._
__Hope . . .
    

   [1]: mailto:riftkeeper@angelfire.com



	7. Part Seven: The Conference

**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #7: The Conference

For "J."

Thanks to Kat and Tobiasrulz and Kay!

****

Chapter One – Jordan

The room was small and dark, with only a bit of moonlight shining through the window. It had little furniture, simply a chair and a crib. I followed the wailing noise that had woken me, and stood over the crib, staring for a long moment. At last, I reached down and pulled him into my arms.

He was soft. And warm, and so incredibly small. His crying stopped and he looked up at me with eyes that were bright blue like mine. His hair was as black as his father's, but finer, outlined sharply by the yellow blanket wrapped around him. I cradled him in my arms and sat in the chair, watching as the moonlight fell across his face. "Hello, little one," I whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair, marveling at the feeling of this perfect, tiny, utterly innocent person.

He was mine. Mine and Marco's. Our child that we had made together. And he was perfect. He was . . . 

A dream.

My eyes opened, and I didn't see the sweet little child I longed to see. Instead I saw a blank section of the wall of an Andalite scoop.

I rolled over and stared upward. On my other side, Marco slept. It was still dark out. Plenty of time for me to brood.

I inched closer to Marco for warmth and tried to not to cry. I had cried myself to sleep for three nights in a row now, all because of that wonderful dream. All because, for two minutes, I had been able to believe that the little boy in the dream was possible. But he wasn't.

I sat up, struggling, as always, for breath. I fought to breathe all the time now. Chronic asthma as a result of an assassination attempt that had hit me instead of the new leader of the Yeerk Empire. I would always be frail, Cassie told me. And I should not have children.

Again, as I lay in bed, pressed against Marco's back, I replayed that conversation in my mind. 

"I can't have children?" I had said in shock. 

"No," Cassie said slowly. "You _shouldn't_ have children. I don't know if you can or not. When you're stronger we'll run some tests."

I was now stronger, and the tests had been run. I could conceive, if Marco and I chose to do so. But both Cassie and Albius-Siriun-Lupier, an Andalite doctor, had said that it would not be wise.

In all honesty, you are not strong enough, Albius said, frankly but kindly. Human childbearing is an unusually difficult undertaking. The complications could be . . . Well, it is simply better not to risk it.

I understood. And so did Marco, all too well. For a few weeks, I resigned myself to never having children. I had never exactly been the maternal type anyhow. Rachel and Tobias were talking about having more kids, so I decided that I would be cool Aunt Jordan. _Aunts are better than mothers anyway_, I told myself. _All the fun and none of the hassle._

But then the dreams started. I wanted a child of my own so badly, I realized. It had never been that important to me because it had always been possible. Now it wasn't, and I ached for it more than I had ever thought possible. 

__

Am I willing to risk my life? I wondered, more than once. I reached my hand over Marco's body and linked my fingers with his. He rolled over and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you, too," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Too early to get up," I replied with a sigh. I coughed and sat up slightly to breathe better.

Marco looked at me worriedly. "Maybe you shouldn't go to the conference. Salia could stay with you – "

"Marco!" I snapped, suddenly angry. "I'm going! We've been over this already. You want to start this whole thing over again?"

"No," he sighed. "I just wish you wouldn't push yourself."

"_Push_ myself?" I cried, too loudly. He put his finger to his lips and glared at me. I returned the gaze, but lowered my voice. "Push myself?" I hissed.

"Yes, Jordan. Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you're frail and will always be that way."

I glared at him and lay back down, my back to him. No, children were out of the question, I realized with a pang of mixed sadness and anger.

Later that morning we prepared to leave for the conference. It would be held near SD2 – or rather, near where SD2 should have been. 

"Why are we going?" Sara asked crossly as she, Julie, and Tom were being hurried out of the scoop and into the _Elfangor_, which we would use to get to the conference.

"We're going because two arrogant species have been fighting for almost longer than they can remember," Marco replied with a sideways look at Ax. Fortunately for my dear husband, Ax was still too unsteady on his hooves after his spinal graft to pay much attention to anything except walking.

"So?" Julie said. They both knew that this was not a vacation and that they were going to be bored stiff the whole time. Salia was along to watch them while the rest of us were trying to keep blood from being drawn in the name of peace, but there wasn't going to be much for them to do.

"So . . ." Marco replied, smiling at her and ruffling her hair. "We're going to keep them from continuing to make idiots of themselves." He grinned at me over the children's heads. I returned his gaze with stony silence. I hadn't forgotten our early-morning discussion. In fact, I didn't speak to Marco the whole three hour trip to the peace conference. I told Rachel I was tired and went in to lie down in one of the bedrooms.

The bad part was that it wasn't an excuse. I really _was_ tired, and my chest hurt. I wished desperately that I could dismiss Marco's concerns as being overprotective and paranoid, but the fact of the matter was that I was weak. Too weak to have children safely.

It always came back to that. What was it about "nesting"? I mean, I'd been raised by a single mom with a career. I knew all the options. I shouldn't have felt compelled to have kids. But I wanted to hold a baby and know that it was part of me. I wanted to see him take his first steps. I wanted to help him with spelling words and kiss him good night. I wanted all those things. And because of a stupid chemical grenade that had missed its mark, I would never get to. _This is so unfair_, I thought as I stared at the ceiling. _I live through the whole war and this is my reward._

I fell asleep eventually. When we landed, Rachel came and woke me. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook me awake. "Hi," she said quietly. 

"Are we there yet?" I asked with a drowsy smile.

"Yup," she said. "We're here."

"Okay." I sat up and coughed to clear away the achy feeling in my chest. It didn't help.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"I guess so. As okay as I'm ever going to be."

She nodded. "Did you and Marco have a fight?"

I looked at her in surprise. "How'd you guess?"

"Jordan, dear, you weren't subtle. You were shooting daggers at him with your eyes. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. What'd he say? Am I going to have to use my grizzly bear morph on him?"

I smiled slightly. "No . . . we just had an argument over whether or not I should come. He's being real paranoid."

"Well, I can see why. You gave all of us, but especially him and me, a real scare. We really didn't know if you were going to make it for awhile. He just doesn't want anything to happen to you."

I softened slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault."

"I guess . . . I guess I'm just being overly sensitive. I've been having these dreams, and they're starting to really upset me."

"What're they about?"

I sighed and looked away. "A baby. A little, perfect, tiny person that's part me and part Marco."

"I see."

"I thought that I'd be satisfied just being an aunt. But I don't think I can be."

"Jordan." I looked at my sister. "You know what Cassie said – "

"Of _course_ I know what Cassie said! My problem's my lungs, not my hearing!"

"Then why?"

"I don't know why! When we were little, you and I never played House. We played Office, and we were the big corporate executives. We never had babies, we had board meetings! And now look at us!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a mother!"

"I _know_. But what I _don't_ know is WHY I so desperately WANT to hold that baby!"

Rachel sighed. She and I were silent for awhile. After a couple minutes, there was a knock. "Rachel?" Tobias said. "Jordan? Everything okay? We're getting off the ship."

"We'll be along in a couple minutes," Rachel called back. It irritated me that Marco hadn't been the one to check on us. 

__

I thought you wanted_ him to be less paranoid_, an irritating little voice said to me. I ignored it.

My sister turned back to me. "So," I said, changing the subject. "How about you and Tobias? Have you two been working on your little project?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

Rachel laughed. "Yes. And . . . we've been successful."

I stared. "You're kidding me. Already?"

She nodded, smiling. "Cassie confirmed it yesterday."

"Congratulations!" Despite my unhappiness at my own situation, I was still excited for my sister. At least I'd be able to hold _a_ baby, even if it wasn't _my_ baby. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "No time, with everything that was going on."

"Well, I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks." Rachel took a deep breath. "You ready for this?"

"The conference?" She nodded. "Not really. I think it's going to be really hard."

"But very interesting."

"Oh yes." I grinned, and felt a little better as I followed Rachel out of the ship.

The conference was scheduled to begin in the morning. So long . . . so, so long. The Galaxy War was almost over. I think everyone was in awe at the thought of peace.

I only wished I could enjoy it.

****

Chapter Two – Ax

Hope . . . 

I closed my eyes as Elfangor's _hirac delest_ came to an end, and my brother's voice faded. I fought the urge to think that he should have been in my place, about to attend the Yeerk-Andalite peace conference in a few minutes. Even after all this time, even after everything that had happened, even after avenging his death by killing the Yeerk emperor – there was still some part of me that believed that he could have done everything better than I. Listening to his _hirac delest_ always intensified this feeling of inadequacy, as well as the ache I felt whenever I thought of my family. But my friends had asked to listen to it before we went to the conference, so I obliged.

I looked around at my human friends as the recording came to an end. Cassie and Prince Jake sat with their children, Julie and Tom, who were unusually silent and still. Marco stood with his arms around Jordan. Her breathing, which had been labored and rather ragged since her lungs were damaged, was the only sound in the scoop, save the _hirac delest._ My _shorm_ Tobias, sat on the floor, clutching Sara in his lap. Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his. Her other hand rested lightly on her stomach. Salia, who was now my wife, stood beside me, one hand gently touching my wrist. It was all she needed to do for me to know that she knew how I was feeling.

I shifted my weight on my still-weak legs. The spinal graft had been a success, but it had taken over a month of physical therapy for me to be able to walk again. I was often frustrated by my slow progress, though Cassie had used the word "miraculous" more than once. 

The silence after the recording ended lasted a full two minutes. Even the children were quiet. At last Tobias met my eyes. "None of us would be here if it weren't for him," he said quietly. 

"So let's do it," Rachel said, her eyes sparkling as she smiled mischievously at Marco. 

"Elfangor gave us hope," Cassie added, her voice cracking a bit. "Let's make peace."

Prince Jake led us out of the room Salia and I had been given. An Andalite guard appeared and escorted us down the hall to the room where the conference was going to be held.

We were the first to arrive. "Good thing too," Cassie remarked. "I don't think we should leave the Andalites and Yeerks alone." She laughed lightly, but it was forced, and I thought that perhaps she was not entirely joking.

The Andalite Council arrived next. They took their places on one side of the long table, with us to their right. The Yeerk delegation would be placed on our left.

They were not long in coming. Three of the five peaceful Visser had come. They had been fitted with android hosts by now, and Erek also entered with them. They were a dazzling line of silver and milky white figures. They took their places, and Visser Forty-one nodded toward us. 

It was a tense atmosphere. Neither side looked directly at the other, and guards stood behind both lines. I exchanged a glance with Tobias who simply gave a very slight shrug. It was impossible to tell yet how the conference would proceed.

Jake stood. He had been pre-selected as moderator, and agreed upon by both sides. The rest of us would assist him. "Thank you all for coming," he began, shuffling some papers in front of him. "I realize that after so long at war, peace seems a daunting task. But we can't forget why we're here."

There was silence.

"We're here," he continued, sounding slightly nervous, "because those who would have liked to continue this war are no longer in power. I ask that everyone in this room be open-minded and tolerant of the views of the other side, and . . ." He looked around. "And . . . let's begin. I was thinking that each side will state its objectives, and we can go from there."

Who begins? Lirem, the Head of the Council, asked. Two words, but I read so much behind them. Prince Jake and the others were considered citizens of the Andalite home world. If they favored the Yeerks, the Council would not view it well. However, the Yeerk were already at a disadvantage because the conference was being held on our world. Essentially, there was a threat within those two words. A potentially very dangerous threat. And Prince Jake was placed in a very difficult position.

But Prince Jake, the others, and myself had spent hours preparing for situations like this. He reached into his pocket and produced a small, silver disk – a human coin that he had brought with him from Earth many years ago and kept with him "for good luck."

"I'm going to flip this coin," he said, holding it up. "If the side with the human head comes up, the Yeerks go first. If the side with the bird comes up, the Andalites go."

He passed it around. Each side inspected it carefully. The suspicion in the air was nearly tangible. It will be left to chance, then, Lirem said in an odd, almost disapproving tone.

"A wise decision, War-Prince," Visser Forty-one said quietly, meeting Lirem's eyes steadily.

"Thank you, Visser." Prince Jake tossed the coin into the air, caught it, and flipped it over onto his arm. He held it out so that both the Yeerks and Andalites could see the human head that faced upward. "It's heads. Visser, you may speak first." Prince Jake sat.

Lirem's tail quivered in indignation.

"Thank you, War Prince. What my fellow vissers and I have come here for is very simple: peace. We want to be treated fairly, but most of all we want this war to end. The Abomination is dead, and it was he who perpetrated the attack on your world. It was he who would have sought to continue this war, even when our ancestors' objectives were accomplished. We have android hosts now. We will set our organic hosts free. It is time to return to peace."

"Thank you, Visser Forty-one," Prince Jake said. "Well said. Electorate Lirem? It is your turn to speak."

Thank you, Jake. The omission of Prince Jake's title was a deliberate offense. Lirem was obviously furious with him, though the coin toss had been left to pure chance. Prince Jake kept a stoic face, only glancing at me briefly. We also think that it is time for peace. But we believe that you Yeerks – he fairly spat the word in contempt – caused the war and continued it for years. We will not allow the memories of our dead warriors to be marred by unthinking peace.

"What does that mean?" Visser Forty-one asked directly.

Lirem looked startled, but said, It means that if you believe we are going to allow you to walk away from _years_ of murder, you are sadly mistaken.

Visser Forty-one stared, as did her fellow vissers. I glared at Lirem and the rest of the Andalite Council. The Abomination is dead, I said, before Jake could say anything. I killed him myself. There is no reason to punish these Yeerks.

They are Yeerks! Lirem shouted.

"We should have expected this from you, you pompous, arrogant – " the visser began furiously.

"Hey!" Prince Jake yelled, holding up his hand.

"Humorless, back-stabbing, self-righteous – "

"VISSER!!!!" Prince Jake bellowed. The room fell silent. "That is ENOUGH! We are here for PEACE! Now we need to clarify a few things. Vissers, you cannot deny that the Andalites, as well as the humans, the Hork-Bajir, the Chee, and other species too, have suffered at the hands of your people. We" – he gestured toward the other Animorphs – "are here to represent the humans. Erek the Chee is speaking on behalf of those species that could not attend. Perhaps some sort of retribution is in order. _But_," he said, before anyone could break in, "this is a _peace_ conference, not a _revenge_ conference. We will discuss the terms of the treaty rationally." He looked around sternly, and reminded me startlingly of the Andalite who had taught me tail-blade fighting. "Okay. Electorate Lirem, what sort of terms were you and the rest of the Council thinking of?"

We simply seek to undo the mistake made by Prince Seerow so many years ago.

My hearts sank.

"And just how," Visser Forty-one asked evenly, "do you intend to do that?"

Galactic trade and travel restrictions. It is obvious that these . . . parasites cannot be trusted. We learned that once.

Another Yeerk visser faced him defiantly. "You want us to remain on our planet!"

In simple terms, yes. There will, of course, be a few exceptions, in the cases of rare emergencies, but – 

"You bastard!" Visser Forty-one cried, utilizing some of the colorful human vocabulary she had learned from her time in a human host. "You arrogant son of a bitch! I won't stand here and have you spew these things!" Before Prince Jake or any of us could say anything, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her. The rest of the vissers and Yeerk guards rapidly followed.

_You_! Lirem shouted as soon as they had gone. His eyes were fixed upon Prince Jake. You – you traitor! 

"Why am I a traitor?" Prince Jake asked hotly. "Because I'm doing everything in my power to make this conference fair?"

No! You are a traitor because you are defending those vile, evil slugs!

"Oh, I see," Prince Jake said in a dangerous tone, nodding. "I was confused. _I_ thought that the _reason_ you agreed to me being the moderator of this conference was _because_ I would be fair. But obviously that's not what you wanted at all. _You_ just wanted someone who would back you up!"

War-Prince Jake, you are entering the grounds of treason – 

Electorate Lirem, I said quickly. It has been our experience with Visser Forty-one and her colleagues – 

And you, Aximili! I would have thought that you would be better than this. That _you_, at least, would show some loyalty to your own species. You are an Andalite! He glared at Prince Jake and the others. After a long moment, his eyes returned to me, and he pulled himself up, straightening his spine and glowering at me. Your parents would be mortified, Aximili. And your brother would be appalled. With that, he left as well, and the rest of the Andalite Council filed out behind him.

The door slammed shut. My friends and Erek slumped in their seats.

"Well," Rachel said sarcastically, her head on the table. "That went just great."

"Yes," Marco agreed, "very productive."

"The thing is," Prince Jake said, pulling at his temples, "we can't entirely blame them. The Yeerks did betray their trust before."

"But those were different Yeerks!" Cassie cried.

"They don't know that," Erek said reasonably. "To them, all Yeerks are the same."

I sighed. My back was beginning to ache and my head already did so. This conference would be exhausting. 

We left soon after, and I returned to my room. Salia had taken the children out for the day, so she was not there. I tried to rest, but I could not. The words of Electorate Lirem circled through my mind:

Your parents would be mortified, Aximili. And your brother would be appalled.

I knew that wasn't true. So why did it bother me so much? 

Elfangor would not be ashamed of me.

Or . . . would he?

I was allying with the Yeerks, in a way. Defending them to the Electorate. I was defending everything my brother had spent his lifetime fighting. What he had died fighting.

__

Different Yeerks, I reminded myself. Visser Forty-one was NOT Visser Three. I had killed Visser Three, avenged my brother's murder. I had acted honorably and now I was making what I was convinced was the honorable decision.

But still . . . some nagging part of me disagreed. I had been taught since birth to hate Yeerks and everything they stand for. And now I was helping them.

I shook my head, and attempted to relax using one of the mind-clearing techniques taught to me at the academy. Eventually, I slept.

When I awoke, someone was knocking on the door. I answered it, hoping it was Salia, even though there was no reason for her to knock.

The face I saw on the other side made both my hearts stop for a moment. It was a female, but not Salia. Just as beautiful as Salia, to be sure, but still so different. And the reaction it triggered within me was just as different. Salia always made me feel better, even when I was frustrated and sore. The face in front of me, even after so many years, simply made me feel confused.

Estrid-Corill-Darrath.

Hello, Aximili, she said with a smile.

Estrid, I said in shock. Yes, hello. I . . . I was not expecting you. I could not say that I was _glad_ to see her. 

Did you forget that the University of Advanced Scientific Theory was very near here?

I _had_ forgotten. I had also not known for certain that Estrid had returned to the home world alive. And, to be completely honest, after the events on Earth, I had not cared very much. Estrid was brilliant and beautiful, but not a person with whom I shared common ways of thinking.

Yes, I said honestly. I stared at her, completely at a loss. 

May I come in?

I hesitated. At last I said, Yes and stepped back to allow her to come inside.

Well, she said, looking at me with a smile. It appears that you have been very busy lately. You are married, I hear?

Yes.

Congratulations. I also heard about your success in killing the Abomination – and your injury. How are you doing?

I am doing very well, thank you. I was extremely uncomfortable. How are you?

I am fine. I am not married, and I'm still continuing my research. Fascinating, as usual. She didn't sound fascinated. She sounded bored. 

That is good. Suddenly, the door slid open. I stared at it, startled, as Salia entered.

Oh, thank goodness. I am so tired. Those children have so much energy. Salia had not seemed to notice Estrid. Aximili, I heard of a new therapy . . . Her voice died as she saw Estrid.

Salia, I said quickly, I'd like you to meet an old . . . acquaintance. Estrid-Corill-Darrath.

Ah, Salia said. Nice to meet you.

Likewise. There was an awkward silence as Salia and Estrid seemed to size each other up. I dreaded the moment Estrid left..

But at the same time, when she did leave a few moments later, I was happy to see her go. At one time, I had liked Estrid, perhaps thought that I loved her. I had even kissed her. But I did not like her any more, even as a friend.

Salia, however, did not know this. 

Who was that? she demanded, pleasantly, but with an edge of accusation.

That was an old acquaintance, I said, repeating myself.

Yes, of course. I'd forgotten how many beautiful, brilliant, and did I mention _famous_ female acquaintances you have.

Salia, I admonished, somewhat taken aback. If you must have the whole truth, she was part of an small delegation of Andalites that came to Earth about midway through my time there. It was not a happy incident, and I do not like Estrid in any sense of the term. I did not invite her here, and I hope she does not return.

Salia looked at me for a moment. Finally she said, I'm sorry I was suspicious.

It is all right, I said. 

She hesitated. How did the conference go?

I groaned. Very poorly. It became a shouting match and both sides left quite abruptly.

Oh dear, she sighed, putting her hand on my arm. Despite this, I still had the sense that she was not completely convinced that Estrid and I had had an entirely platonic relationship.

Which we hadn't.

I sighed inwardly. Estrid always managed to complicate matters.

****

Chapter Three – Rachel

On the second day of the conference, I awoke to the sound of rain on the roof of the building. I closed my eyes and listened to the familiar sound, and moved nearer to my husband for warmth.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

I smiled. "All right for now. Later might not be so great." The terrible morning sickness I'd had with Sara had returned – that had been the main way I'd suspected I was pregnant. So far, it hadn't affected anything important. I intended to keep it that way.

He put his arms around me. "You're beautiful, did I ever tell you that?"

"Not since last night."

He kissed me. "You're beautiful. And I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me again, and I started to return it. But suddenly I shoved him away frantically.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"Sorry," I mumbled, climbing to my feet. "I have to throw up."

When I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, I sighed and looked at Tobias. "Sorry."

"Well, it's not exactly the reaction I _look_ for when I kiss you, but I'll get over it." He checked the Andalite clock on the wall. "We'd better get going. We have to get dressed and get the kids up and at 'em before we go."

I nodded, but sank back onto the bed with a tired sigh. Tobias looked outside. "The rainy season's started."

"I don't think I've ever been home for the rainy season," I remarked, trying to cover up the fact that I was suddenly exhausted.

Tobias nodded. "Probably not. It'll ran for days on end, and then stop and we'll have day of gorgeous sunshine. Then it will rain again."

"I like rain."

"Me too. I'll go see if Jake already got the girls up." While we had been talking, Tobias had been dressing. Now he walked out of our room barefoot and into the hallway that connected all of our rooms. 

Sara and Julie had been given the room between ours and Jake and Cassie's. I told them it was a privilege, not a right, and they'd better behave.

A few minutes later, he came back and said, "They're up and ready. Salia took them to get something to eat."

"I'm sure glad she's along on this trip," I said.

"Me too. Are you hungry?"

"What do you think?" I asked, making a face.

Tobias smiled. "You should eat something, you know."

"Why, so I can throw up later? No thanks. I'll eat a big lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." 

Tobias left to eat breakfast. I put my head between my knees and tried not to get sick again.

I felt _lousy_. 

Had it been this bad with Sara? I tried to remember. I didn't think so, but it was probably just the stress of the peace conference. I got dressed slowly, and sat down again.

__

Stupid, I thought to myself. There was no way I was going to let morning sickness affect me. I was just as tough as any male Andalite warrior. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Rachel!" Jordan's voice called.

I let her in. "Good morning," I said.

She stalked past me furiously. "I'm going to KILL him!" she spat.

"Who?"

"Who do you THINK? Marco!"

"Oh," I said lightly, sitting in a chair and trying to ignore a wave of dizziness that had just washed over me. "Well, we've all wanted to do that at some time or another."

"This whole baby thing is driving me insane! I keep having those dreams, and he won't even TALK about it! He just says, 'No, you're too weak,' and clams up!"

"Believe me, Jordan. The pregnancy thing isn't all it's cracked up to be."

She looked at me closely. "Are you okay?"

"Other than the fact that I already threw up once today, yeah. It's just morning sickness, I had it with Sara too. I'll be fine."

Jordan pulled a chair up beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Rachel?" she said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"I want morning sickness," she said sadly.

I laughed. "Well, I wish you could have it. But you can't."

"Oh, sure! Take _his_ side!"

"Yeah, I'm taking his side! Jordan, Marco is right – for once. You can't have a baby. You have to _think_ about this, Jordan. You'd be risking your life."

She sighed and coughed. "I suppose. I . . ."

I didn't hear the rest of what she said.

A wave of pain hit my stomach and I doubled over, gasping. "Rachel?!" Jordan cried. She helped me get off the chair and I lay on the floor, curled up in a fetal position. I felt sweat break out on my neck and back. I moaned involuntarily, and instantly bit my lip to keep from doing it again.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Jordan asked, frightened.

"Get Cassie," I managed.

This couldn't be happening. No, it was just severe morning sickness. But I had felt this before, or something like it. I knew what it was. I knew it.

Cassie ran in, followed by Jordan and Tobias. She took one look at me and said, "Tobias, out!"

"What?" he said staring at me. "No, what's wrong? Rachel . . ."

"Get out. I'll come get you when I need you. Jordan, you should leave too."

"No," I said weakly. "Tobias . . ." 

I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was lying in my bed. Cassie and Jordan were sitting beside me, Cassie pressing a cloth to my forehead. I felt sore, but the horrible pains were gone. But there was something terribly wrong with me.

I looked at Cassie. "Please," I said. "Tell me that wasn't what I thought it was."

She nodded. "I'm so sorry, Rach."

I looked away, shocked. Finally I mumbled, "Does Tobias know?"

Cassie nodded slowly. "He was pretty upset. I sent him off with Ax to calm down. I didn't want you to see him like that."

"I don't understand. I wasn't more than a month along, I'd done everything right. What happened?"

She shrugged. "It's almost impossible to tell." 

I stared up at the ceiling in shock. My mind was reeling. The baby had been so real to me. Tobias and I had even chosen a name – Alan. I could see him in my mind, and I was so sure it was a boy. But now, he was gone. What had I done wrong? It had to have been my fault. An overwhelming surge of guilt and grief washed over me, and I began to cry.

"Oh, Rachel," Cassie whispered. She helped me sit up and then put her arms around me. "I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault."

"But it had to be my fault," I replied through my sobs. Jordan gripped my hand.

"No," Cassie said softly, shaking her head. "No. That's not true."

"What then?" I snapped.

Cassie sighed. Jordan hugged me and stroked my hair. "All I can tell you," Cassie said, "is that miscarriages only happen when something is horribly wrong. And it is almost _never_ the mother's fault. You didn't smoke or drink or do any of those things. _It was not your fault_."

I was silent for a few moments. I just sat there and cried, feeling as though a part of me had been ripped away. And that was true, I realized. Alan _had_ been a part of me, physically and emotionally. 

After a few moments, Cassie spoke. "I never told you this Rachel, but I had a miscarriage once."

I stared at her. "What?"

"Before Julie. It was pretty soon after we came here, right after Jake and I were married. He'd been home on a very short leave, and gone back. I found out I was pregnant about a month later." She smiled. "The very first person I told was Forlay, and she was almost as excited as I was. Life had been so lonely for her since Noorlin died, and the thought of a new baby, even a human one . . ." Cassie trailed off wistfully.

"I didn't know any of this," I whispered.

She looked at me sadly. "I miscarried a week later. Jake received my news about the pregnancy and the miscarriage in the same batch of communications."

"Oh my God," I murmured. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jake and I didn't tell anyone. Forlay was the only person that knew. I guess . . . I don't know. I suppose that deep down inside, I thought the same thing you're thinking: that it was my fault. That if someone knew I had miscarried, they'd look at me and think, 'What did she do to cause that? What a horrible person.' I knew it was ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. But it's _not_ your fault."

"I know," I said after a long silence. "But it hurts, so badly." 

Jordan hugged me tighter.

The door slid open and Tobias stepped in. He looked at me wordlessly, and I couldn't meet his eyes. I was afraid of what I might find there.

Ax appeared behind him and said, Rachel, are you all right?

"Yeah," I said, though it wasn't entirely truthful. "I'll be okay. Thanks, Ax."

I must return to the conference, he said. I am very sorry, Rachel.

"Thank you," I said again.

"We'll leave you two alone," Cassie said. She and Jordan both gave me a hug, and left.

Tobias sat beside me in bed. Slowly, he reached over and pulled me into his arms.

The tears came back in full force. I clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," I repeated, over and over again. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Rachel, it's not your fault," he said softly, stroking my hair.

"I feel like there _had_ to something I could have done. He was a part of me . . ."

"But something was wrong, Rach. Really, really, wrong. That's what Cassie said."

"I know, but . . ." I leaned against him, feeling drained and exhausted. Tobias lay back and held me. I listened to the beating of his heart, and cried, thinking that for a few weeks there had been _two_ hearts beating within me. 

It must have been nearly an hour before I dared look in Tobias's eyes. They were red-rimmed and his face was pale. But he just pulled me closer and whispered, "We'll try again. It was just a fluke."

"But what if it wasn't?" I asked, looking at him seriously. "What if there's something wrong with me? What . . . what if _Sara_ was the fluke and I can't have any more children?"

"Rachel, you know that's not true. Cassie would have caught something like that."

I lay back down, my head on his chest. "I'm scared. I don't understand this. After all the battles and everything we've gone through . . . this is what scares me."

I felt Tobias shrug. "Maybe it's because this is more personal than battles."

"Maybe," I said. I swallowed painfully. "I didn't even know him. I didn't think it could hurt so much to lose someone you didn't know." My eyes filled with tears all over again.

"Rach, look at me." I turned in his arms to stare into his eyes. He kissed me softly and said, "You did know him. He was us. You knew him enough to know he was a 'him.'"

I nodded slowly. I closed my eyes and whispered, "At least we didn't tell Sara. Where is she right now?"

"Salia took her with Julie and Tom to some museum." Tobias sat up. I rolled onto my back and looked up at him. "I hate to leave you, but – "

"The conference. I understand."

"Ax thinks that I might carry some clout because Elfangor was my father."

"Maybe," I said doubtfully. We were grasping at straws. Peace seemed an unlikely possibility after yesterday's fiasco.

He sat for a moment, looking at me, with such intense sadness in his eyes that it made my heart ache. I was surprised how much I ached. I suppose I thought I had lost the ability to hurt like this. I was Xena, after all. 

Screw being Xena.

Finally, Tobias said, "I hate leaving you."

"I'll be okay," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked. "Just say the word and I won't go."

"I know," I murmured. "But you have to. There's a lot on the line. Be sure to tell the others I'm . . . I'm okay." I suddenly tried to smile bravely, but it died and I ended up biting my trembling lower lip to keep from crying again. I didn't want Tobias to leave. I just wanted to curl up in his arms. 

Tobias kissed me again. "I won't be gone long," he promised.

"I know." I pressed his fingers to my lips. "I'm really tired. I'll probably just sleep."

"Okay." He stood up and started to leave. But at the door, he paused and said softly, "No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"Thank you," I managed, my voice cracking, and my throat blocked with tears. 

Tobias left.

I lay down and cried myself to sleep.

****

Chapter Four – Tobias

I closed the door to my room behind me and leaned against the wall. I breathed deeply, trying to regain my composure before going to the conference. I hated to leave Rachel like that, but I had to at least show up at the conference. Rachel understood.

I opened the door to the conference room and paused. Visser Forty-one paused in mid-sentence, and the whole room looked at me.

"Visser, if you wouldn't mind, could we take a five minute recess?" Jake asked.

"That is fine," Visser Forty-one said. "I understand."

The room broke up into three groups. The Yeerks huddled at one end, the Andalites at the other, with Erek and the five of us grouped in the middle. An excellent representation of how this conference was going.

Cassie gave me a hug. "How's she doing?"

"I think she's sleeping," I said. 

"We're all really sorry," Jake said quietly.

"I know," I replied. "Thank you."

There was a moment of very awkward silence. Finally, I said, "How're things going?"

"Bad," Jake said bluntly. "I guess we've avoided an out and out shouting match like yesterday, but the Andalites are being very stubborn. They're insisting on travel restrictions – and now they're questioning the wisdom of android hosts."

"What?" I said. "Why?"

"Because they're not easily destroyed," Erek said.

I shook my head in amazement, and we fell silent. None of them knew what to say to me, and I didn't feel like talking. After Jake checked his watch for about the hundredth time, he said, "Five minutes is up. Let's do this. I only want to go about an hour more, and then we can call it a day."

"Visser Forty-one," Jake said, once the meeting had been called back into order. "You were speaking."

"Yes, thank you, War-Prince. I was saying that I see Electorate Lirem's point, but I wanted to know what his solution was – surely he doesn't suggest a return to organic hosts?"

Of course not, Lirem said. But then, to my surprise, he added, Not entirely.

I truly hope Lirem does not say what I think he is about to say, Ax muttered to us in private thought-speak.

But, Lirem was continuing, it has been pointed out that before the Yeerks began enslaving other species, they had the Gedds. They were very nearly symbiontes. Why not simply return to that situation?

There was a moment of silence. At last, Visser Forty-one said simply, "No."

We were hoping you would be willing to compromise – 

"_Compromise!?_" the visser exploded. "Tell me, Lirem, what sort of compromising have _you _done?"

_My_ species did not embark on a reign of terror across the galaxy! You are Yeerks! Parasites!

"You really can't see past that, can you?" Visser Forty-one said. There was a moment of dead silence while the Yeerks and Andalites stared at each other hatefully. At last, Visser Forty-one looked at us and said, "You have tried to treat us fairly. For that, I am grateful. And I am truly sorry for what I must do."

She looked at Lirem steadily and said, "This conference is over. We will continue to take on android hosts and set our organic ones free. We will go where we wish and trade as we like. You may continue this war or you may end it. It is your choice. We had hoped that we could work together to make this time of change easier on species such as the Hork-Bajir and humans, but obviously you can't do that." With that, the Yeerks left.

Jake looked at the Electorate and said, shaking his head, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

War-Prince Jake – 

"Shut up! I am so sick of all of this. Peace was staring you in the face and you couldn't look past the ends of your noses to see it!"

War-Prince Jake! Do you have some _wish_ to be demoted?

"I don't care. I really don't." Jake turned and opened the door that led back into our wing of the building. Before he left, he turned, looked Lirem straight in the eyes, and said in a low, deadly voice, "Go to hell."


	8. Part Eight: The Murder

**__**

The Liberation Chronicles #8: The Murder

For "J"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

  1. Thanks a million to Kay and Kat and Tobiasrulz. You guys are always so helpful!
  2. This is the last in this series. I'm going to miss it, but I'm ready to move on. Don't worry, there's plenty of closure. It's just coming to its natural end.
  3. This is by far the darkest of all my fics. It's PG-13 (I think), but there are some very dark scenes. Nothing really to worry about, I just wanted to warn you. 
  4. After this fic, I'm going to slow the fanfics down for awhile. I love them, and I have one in the works that I want to finish, but I also want to work more on original fiction. So I won't be turning out a series on a regular basis like I have been. I'm not going away, though, that's for sure. You can't get rid of me that easy!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!
  5. Thanks for reading. J

****

Chapter One – Cassie

"Go to hell."

The door slammed.

For a moment everyone was frozen. Then I spun and ran after Jake.

"Jake, hold on!" I cried. 

He paused in the doorway to our room and looked at me. "I'm so _tired_ of this whole war! I'm so tired of fighting! I don't want to do this anymore. I gave up my childhood because of those idiots in there, and now they refuse to make peace. I hate this, I hate this whole thing. I just want it to be _over,_ and I really, _really_ don't care if they demote me. Someone else can do the leading now."

While he'd been talking, I'd been walking toward him. Now I touched his arm, and said, "Let's go inside."

In our room, Jake stared out the window at the Andalite sunlight. "I hate it. I don't want this anymore. If they don't discharge me, I'm resigning."

"Jake –"

"I swear, Cass. This is not the life I want."

"And it's not the life I want either!" I said. "But you have to think about this."

"What use would there be for me in the military anyway? If those morons decide to continue the war, I can't fight knowing that we're working against peace."

I was silent. "You're right," I finally said. I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're right."

Jake pulled away from me and went and sat down on the bed. He seemed drained now, and very old and tired. "Not that I'll have the choice. Not after telling the Head of the Electorate to go to hell." Suddenly, he laughed. "Did you see his face?"

I smiled. "Yes. He was not happy."

"Well, screw him." The smile faded abruptly from Jake's face. 

I nodded silently, reached over, and held Jake. He put his head on my shoulder and said, "I'm tired, Cassie. I've been too old for too long."

"I know. We're all tired."

Jake sighed heavily after several minutes, and pulled away. "No rest for the weary. We have to make some decisions. I'm calling a meeting tonight."

"I thought you were going to let someone else lead," I said, forcing a smile.

"I am," he replied. "Ax gets to run this one. And if by some miracle we ever get back to negotiating peace, he gets to run that, too."

I took Jake's hand and squeezed it.

We were interrupted a few moments later by the sound of the door opening. Salia entered, followed by Julie, Tom, and Sara. Oh, she said in surprise. I did not know you were here. I assumed you were still at the conference.

"The conference is over," Jake said bluntly. "Your people are morons."

Salia was startled. I see, she said quietly. I am very sorry. She looked at us for a few moments, not sure what to say. At last she said, Sara, come with me. I will take you to your parents.

"Actually, Sara, why don't you stay here for the afternoon?" I asked. "I think your mom was pretty tired."

"Okay," Sara said easily. 

"Can we go get something to eat?" Julie asked.

"Sure, sweetheart," I said. They left, and I scooped Tom up in my arms. "Salia, Rachel had a miscarriage this morning."

Salia's eyes widened. Oh dear. That must be devastating for her.

I nodded, "But I think she'll be okay."

That is good. She hesitated. May I ask what transpired at the conference? she finally asked carefully.

"Lirem was a complete jerk," Jake said before I could open my mouth. "He told the Yeerks they should stay on their planet and go back to Gedd hosts."

I see. Salia sighed. I should speak to my husband then.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him, too," Jake said. "I'm calling a meeting for this evening."

I will inform him, she said.

"Thanks," Jake said. Turning around to stare out the window, he sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

Salia hesitated at the door. I am very sorry the conference ended badly.

"So are we."

Salia left, and I took Tom over to Jake. "Hold your son," I said. Jake managed a small smile and took Tom from me. We were silent for awhile.

Finally he sighed. "I'm sick of this. I want to be with my kids."

"I want that, too."

"Well, if they discharge me I'll be around a _lot._"

"I guess that's a bright side."

Jake snorted derisively. "Some bright side." He shook his head and handed Tom to me. "I'd better go talk to Ax."

"Okay." I stared out the window at the colorful Andalite landscape. "Hey, Jake?" I said as I heard the door open.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled and looked a little less tense. "I love you, too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That evening we gathered in the main conference room. We were all there except for the kids. That meant there were eight long faces, eight worried expressions. 

Actually, I thought, glancing at Jake, there were seven worried faces and one brooding, furious one.

"Jake," Rachel began.

"Whatever it is, ask Ax," Jake replied calmly. "I'm tired of being the general."

Rachel looked at me. She was pale, but had said she was feeling better. I didn't know how much of this was an act and how much better she actually felt. 

In any case, I simply shrugged. "Okay, then," Rachel said. "Ax, what do we do now?"

Ax was standing at the head of the table, where Jake used to sit. He looked supremely uncomfortable in his new role. I . . . I do not know. I suppose we should wait for the word of the Electorate – whether or not we may leave – 

"_Screw_ the Electorate!" Jake exploded, slamming his fist on the table. "Forget what they want! We have done nothing but try to please them for the last five years! We _can't_ work against peace!"

There was silence for a moment. "Jake," I said softly, putting my hand on his wrist. "I realize you're angry, but – "

"It's not that," he said, shaking his head. "I'm just tired. I can't do this anymore."

"None of us should," Rachel spoke up.

"What?" Marco said. "Xena, quit the war?"

"I'm not a psycho, Marco," Rachel snapped. "I am human. And I'm a mother. I agree with Jake. We can't continue this war."

There was a long stretch of silence. Finally I broke it by saying quietly, "It's no longer a just war."

"A what?" Jordan asked.

"It's a concept I remember reading about. I don't remember where. A war is just when it is defensive and when everything possible has been done to avoid it, when the hurt done if the war is not fought outweighs the hurt done if it is. This used to be just war. Now it's not."

Cassie is correct, Salia said quietly. I have never fought in this war, but I have always lived with it. After the recent developments, I can no longer support it in any way.

The question now is, what do we do? Ax asked. Do we resign? All of us?

"Yes," Jake said firmly. "I was going to do it anyway." He shrugged. "I'd probably be asked to if I didn't. But I think we all should."

We looked at each other. We had fought in the Yeerk-Andalite war for over half our lives. Soon, it would be over for us. Completely over. Out of our hands.

I don't know how the others felt, but I felt a profound sense of relief. It was someone else's war to begin with; it would be someone else's war to finish. Even if they botched it. I would have my husband home. I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I also felt incredibly selfish.

How many others would die because we refused to fight? The Andalite army did not have a draft. We would never have to participate in the war again. We were safe.

But others weren't.

We decided we would talk to Lirem in the morning. Then, we slowly drifted back to our rooms. 

Ax and Salia went first. I watched as she put her hand on his back as they went through the doorway, stroking it gently, and I felt happy for them. Forlay had told me that Ax thought he might never find somebody. I was glad he'd found such a wonderful female to love and be loved by.

Jordan and Marco went next. His hand found her butt and I heard her laughing teasingly in the hallway as the door closed. "Gee," I said, raising my eyebrows at Rachel. "Wonder what those two will be up to later."

She rolled her eyes. "Their room is next to ours. The walls are thin. I imagine they'll be up to the same thing they've been up to every night we've been here."

I laughed. So did Tobias, and, I was relieved to see, Rachel. Jake forced a smile. "I'm going to bed," he said, standing. "I'm tired."

"Okay," I said. "Can you check on the kids first? I know they have a guard and everything, but just make sure they're not killing each other. They _should_ be in bed."

"Sure," he said. He kissed me. 

"Love you."

"Love you, too. G'night, guys."

"Good night."

Tobias looked at Rachel and me, and said, "Well, I think Jake has a good idea. I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Rachel said. "I'll be along soon."

"Okay." Tobias reached over and hugged Rachel, held her for a long time. I looked away. "I love you," I heard him whisper.

"I know you do," she said. "Thank you." He left.

"So," I said quietly after a moment of silence. "How are you _really_ doing?"

Rachel didn't answer right away. Finally she looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "How did you get through it? This hurts. Right here." She placed her hand over her heart, and hung her head as the tears she'd been suppressing all evening began to flow.

I scooted my chair closer to hers and put my arms around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and cried. "I know it hurts," I whispered. "But it'll get better. You have to believe that."

"When?" she demanded, an angry edge to her voice now. She swallowed painfully. "When, Cassie? When will this go away?"

I shrugged. "For me . . . it got better as time passed. Once Julie was born, I hardly thought about it anymore." 

Rachel shook her head. "What if I can't have kids?"

"Rachel, you _can_ have kids. I was your doctor during your first pregnancy. I would have seen an abnormality that severe. You are perfectly normal. Most women have at least one miscarriage."

She looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

She sighed and wiped her eyes. After a pause she said, "Everything's changing so fast. I can't imagine not being Xena, Warrior Princess."

"I'm glad it's over," I remarked.

She looked down at her hands. "Me too – really, I am. But it's been so much a part of my life – a part of who I am."

"Yeah, but it's not all of who you are."

"No," she said softly. "You're right." She sighed heavily. "I've changed so much since we left Earth . . ."

"We all have," I said. "And to tell you the truth – I _like_ you better now. You've always been my best friend, and I've always loved you, but sometimes, when we were teenagers, I felt like I didn't know you anymore. I feel like I understand you again."

Rachel looked at me for a long time and finally gave me a hug. "Thank you so much, Cass."

"Anytime." We stood up and left. At the door, I paused and glanced back for a moment before flipping the lights off. As I did so, I felt like something ended. Like we left something behind in that conference room. Part of me was glad to be rid of it, and part of me was sad for those that would have to take up the struggle.

****

Chapter Two – Aximili

Salia and I entered our room and closed the door behind us. Are you all right? she asked.

I sighed. Yes, I think so. I suppose I am just disillusioned. It is so difficult to believe that Lirem and the others could be so . . . so . . . I shrugged my thin shoulders.

So very wrong? she supplied, bluntly.

I looked at her in surprise. Yes. I always looked at the Electorate as something beyond fallibility. We all did.

Salia walked over and linked her arms through mine, holding me. Aximili, everything will be fine.

I wish I could believe that. I disengaged myself from her embrace and turned to stare out the window at the dark landscape. Salia turned the lights off and came to join me.

How does your back feel? she asked.

Better, tonight. 

Salia slipped her arms around my waist again, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I love you, she whispered.

And I, you, I replied, turning my stalk eyes to look at her. Thank you. I found her hand in the dark and held it in my own.

I suppose we both slept eventually. I, for one, was not eager for morning to arrive. 

But it did, and I awoke early. Salia was still asleep, leaning her head on my shoulder. I stared out the window and watched the Andalite sunrise, which is more spectacular than the Earth sunrise. Earth's sunrises are beautiful in a far more subtle way, with soft pinks and oranges, and occasionally reds, that run together and blur into each other before becoming a brilliant blue. Andalite sunrises involve every color from yellow to blue to purple in a large, splotch-like arrangement, before becoming orange for the day. They are both very beautiful, and very different.

Beside me, Salia stirred. Good morning, I said.

Good morning, she replied, nuzzling her head against my shoulder.

I turned one of my stalk eyes back and intertwined it with hers. We should feed before the others wake.

Yes, she said quietly. She released her hold around my waist. 

We left our room, and quietly made our way through the hall to the door that led outside. I hoped there would be no other Andalites feeding at this hour, particularly members of the Electorate. Salia and I stepped outside into the cool morning air.

We were alone. I breathed an inward sigh of relief.

Salia began to trot along the huge expanse of grass. I followed, slowing my pace slightly to stay beside her. We fed for several minutes, and then simply ran, enjoying the feeling of being together. 

At last we slowed and walked to the pool in the center of the field. I put my hoof in the water and slipped my arm around my wife's waist as she did the same. She stroked my face with one hand, gently, and I curled one of my stalk eyes around hers. For a moment, I almost forgot about everything that would happen that day. 

"Ax and Salia sittin' in a tree," I heard two young voices sing from behind me. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Why, you two – ! Salia took off after Julie and Sara, who ran squealing back into the hallway.

"Whoa!" Marco cried as they shot past him. "Slow down! Someone's gonna get hurt."

"You sound like Mommy!" I heard Julie call cheerfully to him.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Hey, Ax, Jake said for me to come get you."

Thank you, Marco. He left. We had better go, I said to Salia.

She and I went inside, where the others were gathered. All of us looked extremely nervous, but, I noticed, there was a sense of relief in the air. 

"Are we ready?" Prince Jake asked. I smiled to myself. Whatever he said about stepping down and allowing someone else to lead, no one could truly take Prince Jake's place. I thought that if anyone should receive credit for us having survived on Earth and in our recent mission, it was Prince Jake, and that was why, even now, we looked to him.

"Yeah, I think so," Cassie said. She was not a soldier, nor were Tobias and Jordan. They did not have to do this with us, but we wanted to present ourselves as united. 

Then we should go, I said.

Good luck, Salia said. She was going to watch Julie, Tom, and Sara while the rest of us had our meeting with Lirem.

"Thanks," Prince Jake said.

As a group, we left our hallway and passed through the conference room and into the Andalite delegations' hallway. We paused in front of Lirem's door, and Prince Jake knocked.

There was no answer.

Prince Jake knocked once more. Still, no response issued from within.

Electorate Lirem? I called. We waited. There was no reply.

"He's not there," Cassie said at last. I was almost disappointed.

And then I saw it. The smudge of something blue-black near the base of the door. The sight of it caused a sinking feeling in my hearts, because in a flash I knew what it was. What it had to be. The only question was why was it there.

Electorate Lirem! I called, anxious now.

"Ax, he's not there," Rachel said.

I did not answer. Quickly, I tapped in the default code, along with my own identification number. The default code was what was used to enter any and all rooms in code-guarded Andalite facilities in emergencies. Only War-Princes knew it, and could use it.

"Ax, _what_ are you doing?" Prince Jake demanded.

The door slid open.

We all stared in horror.

"Oh my God," Cassie whispered.

Lirem's crumpled, mostly tan body lay in the middle of the floor. A pool of blood spread around him, seeping from a long gash in his chest. There was no question that he was dead. His main eyes stared unseeingly at us. The far window was smashed.

But the thing that caught my eye was his tail. The blade had been severed, and there was a small pool of blood beneath that as well. Whoever had done this had wanted to deliberately strip Lirem of his dignity.

"Nobody touch anything," Prince Jake said, finding his voice. "Marco, go get one of the guards."

Marco hurried away, and the rest of us stood there, staring in morbid fascination.

"They mutilated him," Cassie whispered. "The tail was cut after he was dead."

How can you tell? I asked.

She tore her glance away from the sickening tableau in front of us. "Dead bodies don't bleed much," she said. "If he had done it before Lirem was dead, there would be a larger pool of blood beneath his tail."

"Why would someone do this?" Rachel asked. "This wasn't even an assassination. It was murder."

Lirem undoubtedly had many enemies, I replied. He was honored by the people, but not very popular among his associates. However . . .

"However we all know who the first suspects will be," Jordan finished.

We looked at each other grimly. Yes, we all knew who would be accused even before the physical evidence could be analyzed.

And the war would continue.

There was a thunder of hooves behind us. Step aside! a voice commanded. Three very large, very strong Andalite guards pushed their way through, followed by Aline-Dray-Gorat, the Electorate member second only to Lirem in rank. I knew nearly nothing about him. And he was the new Head of the Electorate.

Aline and the guards quickly surveyed the scene in front of us. Everyone must leave, he finally said. I do not know what your business with Lirem was, but you all are to return to your quarters. I will send for you if I require your presence.

We nodded numbly, and left. Back in our own hallway, we stared at each other in shock. "And I thought it couldn't get any worse," Rachel murmured.

One of the doors in the hallway slid open and Salia stepped out with the children. How did it go? she asked, taking in our shocked expressions.

Lirem is dead, I said, privately so that the children did not hear. Murdered in his quarters.

What? she gasped. No . . . I do not believe it.

"Believe it," Marco said tersely.

"I suggest we stay in our rooms like they said," Prince Jake said suddenly. The others nodded, and Tobias and Rachel disappeared into their room with Sara. Cassie took Julie and Tom into her and Jake's room, hesitating slightly at the door. Prince Jake nodded for her to.

"Ax," he said, stopping me as I began to leave. "Salia, could I speak to Ax for a moment?"

Certainly, she said.

Prince Jake and I were alone. "Ax," he began, glancing at the door. "You know who's going to top the suspect list for Lirem's murder."

I nodded, surprised we were even discussing the matter. Yes, the Yeerks of course. Visser Forty-one especially.

"Yeah . . . but I'm going to be there, too, Ax. After what I said yesterday. I'm the first person in a long time to say something like that to a member of the Electorate. They'll say I panicked and that was my motive."

I stared at Prince Jake, and he looked back at me with serious brown eyes. There were, I realized, wrinkles around them. His face was already lined,the way humans' faces become when they grow old, and his hair was already graying at the temples. They shall never convict you, I said.

"No," Prince Jake said. "No, they won't. My fingerprints won't be there, and they'll have no evidence. But I'll be under suspicion. Which is why you have to be in charge here, Ax. I can't be the leader now. And it's not only because I'm sick of it. Our credibility will fall apart if you're answering to the guy they think might have murdered highest-ranking Andalite in the whole government."

I nodded. Prince Jake made perfect sense. But I did not want to lead. Even with the rank of War-Prince . . . I did not want to lead the Animorphs. That was not my place.

But for now, it would have to be.

****

Chapter Three – Cassie

"Jake?" I said softly as he came in.

"I just needed to talk to Ax for a couple minutes," he said.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Julie asked.

I looked at Jake. "Well –" I began.

I was interrupted by a pounding on our door, and a thought-speak voice demanding that Jake and I come out. I glanced at Jake and shrugged.

"Yes?" I said, answering the door. Three very large Andalite guards were standing there, glaring at us intimidatingly.

Electorate Aline has requested your presence in Electorate Lirem's quarters.

"Why?"

I do not know, nor should you ask. Simply come with me.

"Okay," I said hesitatingly. "Julie, take Tom to Rachel and Tobias's room."

"Okay," she said, looking worriedly at the guards.

We walked down the hall, flanked by the guards. The smallest stood beside me, while the two larger ones walked beside Jake. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't like it.

At last we reached Lirem's quarters. Aline, the new Head of the Electorate, greeted us. Thank you for coming.

"Like we actually had a choice," I snapped. I was irritated. I didn't enjoy being treated like a suspect.

Yes, I apologize for the guards. But with our present . . . circumstances, well, you must understand the need for more security.

I nodded reluctantly, resisting the urge to ask why the guards were looking at my husband as though he were target practice. "It's all right. What do you want?"

You are a physician, correct?

"Yes."

We need you to examine Lirem's body, and determine the cause of death.

"Bleeding," I said. "He bled to death. I can tell you that from here."

Yes, but we would like you to tell us what made the wounds.

"Okay," I said uncertainly. "I'm not an expert, you know. You should have someone else look at this."

We will. We simply want your opinion.

I knelt by the body and turned it over carefully. Along the back was a deep gash. But, I realized, it was not an especially long gash. At the same time, it was too long and deep for it to be a knife-wound, and too shallow and short to be a tail-blade wound. Unless . . .

Unless it was made by a female tailblade.

I couldn't be sure. There were probably weapons I'd never seen that could have made a wound like that. But they had asked for my opinion. 

I looked up. "I can't say for sure. But I think Lirem was killed by a female tailblade."

A . . . a _female_ tailblade?

I nodded.

Impossible. Simply inconceivable. What could make you believe that? He was staring at me accusingly.

"Well – the length and depth of the wound. You _really_ should have someone else look at it."

Do not worry. We most certainly will. Aline looked at the guards and Jake. Put him in a cell.

"What?" I said, shocked. What was this? They were arresting Jake? Why?

He is a suspect.

"Why?" I demanded.

Return to your room.

"But he was with me all evening," I said. "All night."

Please return to your room. One of the guards stepped forward and took my arm firmly.

"Get off of me!" I shouted, throwing his hand off. "You can't do this! You don't have any evidence!"

You may _not_ instruct us on what we can and cannot do! Return to your quarters before we incarcerate you as well!

"Cassie, go," Jake said. I looked at him, and realized he did not seem surprise. "Talk to Ax."

"But – "

"Go, Cass. And don't let Julie give herself an ulcer over this." He smiled at me.

I managed a small smile. Julie was a notorious worry-wart. "I'll try." I glared at Aline and the guards. "You do anything to him and I'll – "

I advise you not to threaten a member of the Electorate, Aline said calmly.

I backed off. This wasn't going to help Jake any, and it might get me in huge trouble. As calmly as I could, I turned and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Those bastards!" Rachel exploded. "How dare they do this? Whatever happened to unlawful search and seizure?"

I sighed, glad at least that Rachel seemed to have her mind off her miscarriage for the time being. "That was in the United States, Rach. It's different here. Didn't you learn Andalite law at the academy?"

"Yeah, but . . ."

You failed to pay adequate attention? Ax finished.

"Oh, shut up, Ax, Mr. I Don't Know Squat About Sario Rips 'Cause I Was Busy Making Eyes At – "

Really? Salia said casually, looking at Ax. And _who_ were you 'making eyes at'? Estrid?

"Estrid?" we said in unison. Where had that come from? I remembered Estrid, and her involvement in an Andalite plot to rid Earth of the Yeerks using biological warfare – which might also have killed the human hosts they inhabited.

Ax blinked rapidly in embarrassment and didn't answer. Salia didn't add anything, and I was surprised to see things suddenly seemed a bit frosty between them. 

Marco, however, didn't take the hint. "Why'd you mention Estrid?" he asked. "She – oof!" He broke off as Jordan elbowed him in the ribs.

Why don't we attempt to focus on Prince Jake? Ax suggested, probably trying to shift some of the focus away from whatever it was that was ticking Salia off. What can you tell us, Cassie?

"Wait, can they actually convict Jake?" I asked.

Ax shook his head. No. And do not think that he did not expect this. He spoke to me this morning because he knew this would occur. Now, you said they asked you to examine the body. What did you find?

"Nothing that pleased them," I answered ruefully. "I told them that I thought it was likely that the wound had been made by a female tailblade."

"Oooh, bet that ticked them off," Rachel remarked.

"It did," I said.

What makes you believe that is the case, Cassie? Because I must say – Lirem was a great warrior in his day, one of the greatest. I find it difficult to believe that he could be defeated by a female.

"Sexist," Rachel muttered. Ax ignored her.

I shrugged. "The depth and length of the gash suggest it. I don't know for sure. They said they'd have someone else look at it. I didn't give them the answer they wanted."

"Is there any female who is well-trained enough to pull that off?" Marco asked. "You guys don't exactly encourage that in your women."

That is true, Ax acknowledged. Even now, there are few females in the Andalite military. But there are a few who could have done it, I suppose. Especially if she caught him while he slept.

"And until they figure out what actually happens, Jake sits in prison," I said.

He is a War-Prince, Ax replied. They will treat him with respect.

"Even after what he said to Lirem?"

Lirem never officially demoted or discharged Prince Jake. He is still a War-Prince.

"Do you think they'd let me see him?" I asked hopefully.

Perhaps. I am going to speak to Aline soon. I will attempt to arrange it then.

"Thanks."

I suggest we return to our respective rooms now.

I sighed heavily. "This means I gotta tell Julie."

"If you'd like to put it off for a bit, Tobias and I can take her and Tom this evening," Rachel offered.

"Are you sure? How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," she said honestly. "A little tired, but okay."

I looked at Ax. If we are given a few more hours, we may be able to straighten everything out, and Julie will have nothing to worry about, he said.

"That's true. Okay, thanks, Rach, Tobias. I appreciate that."

The rest of them left, and Ax and I looked at each other. Prince Jake will be fine, he assured me as we walked down the hall toward the crime scene.

"I know," I said. "But I don't understand how they can just accuse him like that."

Ax did not answer. We arrived at Lirem's room, and two of the guards stepped in front of us. Ax flashed some sort of identification, and we stepped through.

Lirem's body had been moved, though the puddle of blood remained on the floor. A tall, Andalite male who looked vaguely familiar was hovering over a table with the limp body laying on it.

"Romlin?" I asked, finally putting his name with his face. He and I had gone through medical school together.

Cassie, hello, he said. I had not known him well. I was surprised he remembered my name. They told me your hypothesis as to the origin of the wound.

"Yeah. It wasn't popular."

Nevertheless . . . I believe it was correct.

"It was?"

Yes, and my field of specialty is forensics.

"Oh . . . wow." I looked at Ax. "Does this mean Jake is cleared?"

He shrugged his thin shoulders. With the Electorate, one can never be entirely sure.

Aline entered the room. Romlin, what did you find? Hello, War-Prince Aximili. I was ignored entirely.

I must say I agree with Cassie's conjecture that the wound was made by a female tailblade.

Ah. Aline seemed disappointed, but turned to me and said, That means your husband is free, seeing as he possesses no tail at all. And the Yeerks are no longer under suspicion, for the same reason. He seemed especially bitter about the latter part.

"Thank you," I said dryly, but felt a huge sense of relief. Jake would be all right and I wouldn't have a daughter spending a sleepless night thinking about her father sitting in an Andalite military prison. 

Aline sent some guards to retrieve Jake from his cell.

The question now is, what female could have done this? Ax asked.

That is what I would like to discuss with you tonight, Aximili. In a private counsel. There are a few Electorate members who have a suggestion, but . . . Aline glanced and Romlin and myself. It is an extremely sensitive subject.

Very well.

The guards reappeared with Jake, who looked no worse for wear. Nevertheless, I ran and threw my arms around him. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, holding me tight. "Did you tell Julie?"

I shook my head. "No, I wanted to wait until we figured out what was going on."

"Good." He kissed my forehead.

Thank you, Jake, Aline said. That will be all.

Somehow I got the impression he meant more than just that Jake was free to go.

Sure enough, as soon as Jake and I were alone in our quarters, he pulled a sheaf of papers from his uniform pocket. "I've been discharged," he said. "Honorably, which, considering the circumstances, is a bit of a gift."

"Oh, Jake," I said.

"Hey, I'm not surprised or heartbroken about this." He threw the papers casually in the corner. "You know me. I never wanted to be the leader. It just happened. And now I'll figure out something else to do. Being a warrior isn't an ingrained part of me, the way it is for Ax or Rachel."

I squeezed his hand and put my arms around him.

****

Chapter Four – Aximili

That evening I went to see Electorate Aline as he instructed. I stepped inside the conference room, and looked around. There were three other Andalite males, members of the Electorate. When I was inside, Aline told the guards to wait outside, and locked the doors.

You know the situation, Aximili. Now we would like to discuss our conjectures with you.

Why? I asked. 

Because you are a War-Prince, and because you found Lirem's body. We think you have the right to know.

Thank you. Before we begin, however, I would like to know one thing.

Yes?

Where is the Yeerk delegation?

We have detained them.

Why? You said they were no longer under suspicion.

They are Yeerks, Aline said crisply. They are always under suspicion.

I elected not to pursue the issue.

So . . . the Head of the Andalite Electorate was killed by a female. Aline began pacing. I knew he felt embarrassed as to that fact. To be defeated in battle by a female was an embarrassment – but for one of the greatest warriors of our time to be murdered by one, in his own quarters in the Hall of the Council no less . . . that was humiliating. Whoever had murdered Lirem had wanted revenge.

It appears that way, I said carefully. I still was not certain about the reason for my presence.

_Who_ could have done it? What female possesses the ability to do that?

I didn't reply right away. I was thinking, struggling with something. Something had been bothering me since Cassie said she thought Lirem was killed by a female. And suddenly I knew who they suspected.

Estrid-Corrill-Darrath, I said quietly. She is a great fighter.

She is. She learned from _the_ greatest fighter. She could have killed him. Most likely, she is the only female alive who could have done so.

But _why_? I asked. Why would she do that? It makes no sense. She did not even know Lirem.

Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Aline said. He sighed. This, too, is something of an embarrassment. Estrid and Lirem are both such public figures . . . brilliant and well known in two very different ways. This will be a great shock to the people.

But you cannot be certain it was her! I shook my head. How had she known him? Had they been personal friends? And if so, why would she murder him? As much as I disliked Estrid, I could not conceive of her as a murderer. It must have been someone else.

Aline looked at one of the other Andalites seriously. Narin?

The one he called Narin stepped forward. Estrid was Lirem's . . . mistress.

I stared at Narin. You are lying.

Aximili, are you accusing a member of the Electorate of dishonesty? Aline snapped.

No, of course not. But . . . Lirem was married.

Yes, he was. And his wife knows nothing of the affair, we are almost certain. Someone else who shall be greatly shocked by this.

How did this happen without anyone knowing?

Aline sighed. They were very secretive. Only three members of the Electorate knew anything. Only Narin knew for sure. Apparently, it had been going on for some time.

I stared at them in disbelief. I had not liked Lirem, and I did not like Estrid, but unfaithfulness in an Andalite marriage is considered one of the greatest sins. The vows of marriage are sacred, much more so to Andalites than to humans, who seemed to break them often. The very idea of Lirem, who as the Head of the Electorate was supposed to embody all Andalite virtues, being unfaithful to his wife with Estrid simply left me reeling. Estrid was beautiful, there was no denying that. But there was no excuse for this.

But . . . this still does not explain her motive. Why would she kill him? She must have loved him in order for her to have broken such sacred laws with him.

That is what we would like you to find out.

What? Me? Why?

You knew her before, correct? We know that she called on you a few days ago.

A flash of insight hit me. That is why she was here. Lirem . . .

Yes.

I felt sickened.

We could call her in for questioning, and she would simply deny it. We need you to ask her privately.

She will not tell me anything. We are not confidantes. And this is not honorable. I cannot do it.

Aximili, you must. This female is a murderer. She deserves to be imprisoned for the rest of her life. You will go to see her tomorrow, with a concealed audio recorder. You will tell her that we believe a female killed Lirem, and that she alone possesses the ability to have done it.

No!

No? You refuse the orders of the Electorate. Aline studied me. I should throw you in prison, but . . . I think not. I think I shall throw Jake in instead. Say that new evidence has arisen.

You would lie? Imprison an innocent person because I refuse to do your filthy work for you?

Aximili, you are becoming impertinent! I quieted. Fine, I can see you are a talented negotiator. If anything, I admire that. But, I have an offer I think you will not be able to refuse.

What? I asked suspiciously.

If you refuse to do as we say, we will place Jake in military prison until Estrid confesses, or someone else is caught. However, if you do as we ask, we will agree to further talks with the Yeerks. And I give you my word, I will not be as stubborn as Lirem. They would most likely be very successful. He glared at me sternly. What is your decision?

  
I did not answer for a long moment. Aline had left me with no true decision. I would be a fool to refuse those terms. But it rankled, being coerced into something my conscience told me not to do.

At last, I said, I will do it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That evening, I returned to my room. What did they say? Salia asked as I came in.

I hesitated. They had not sworn me to secrecy, but I was almost certain that had been an oversight. But at last I said, What I am about to disclose to you does not leave this room.

Of course not, Aximili, she replied. 

I paused. Lirem, I said slowly, was having an affair with Estrid-Corrill-Darrath.

She stared at me as shock and incredulity played across her lovely face. Lirem? she repeated with an undignified squeak.

I nodded solemnly. That was why she was here that day. Not to see me, love. To see _him._

But . . . but what does that have to do with Lirem's murder? Surely they don't think _she_ killed him. She is a scientist, not a warrior.

But that is it, Salia. She is. She is a warrior. An extremely good one. She nearly defeated me in a match once.

Salia restrained a laugh. You?

Yes, me. And they think she killed him.

But, Aximili, why? If he was her lover, why would she murder him?

They do not know. And that is where I come in.

She was silent. What do you mean? Aximili, what are they making you do?

They want me to talk to her privately, wearing an audio recorder. They want me to get her to confess.

Aximili, that is wrong!

I think so as well. But I have no choice.

Why?

Aline said that if I did not do as they told me, they would return Prince Jake to military prison. And if I did, they would re-negotiate with the Yeerks.

They gave you an offer you could not refuse.

His words precisely.

She sighed and came to wrap her arms around me from behind. I am sorry I doubted you, my husband.

It is all right. I understand why you did.

Must you do this tomorrow?

I nodded. Yes. I am to go to the university at noon to speak to her. I do not know if she will tell me anything.

Salia tightened her arms around me, and lay her head on my shoulder. How are you feeling? she asked after several moments of silence.

Tired, I said, placing one of my hands over hers.

Then sleep, she said softly. Everything will be fine.

I closed my eyes, and eventually I did fall asleep. But I could not believe what Salia said, because in my hearts I knew that even if everything was fine for my friends and I in the end, it would not be fine for someone else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Late the next morning, I prepared to visit Estrid. Aline gave me an extremely small recorder than nestled into the longer fur on the top of my head, near my eyestalks. It would not come loose, and it would not be seen.

I felt horribly guilty wearing it.

__

Why? I demanded of myself. If Estrid was a murderer, she deserved to be caught. But this was deceitful, and somehow struck me as very nearly immoral. I still could not believe she had killed Lirem. If she had, I could not imagine what he had done to provoke it.

But I had agreed. And there was a greater good at stake. So I went.

The University of Advanced Scientific Theory where Estrid conducted her research was located quite close to where we were staying. I walked. At the door, I showed the visitor's pass Aline had given me, and I was allowed through. I found Estrid's name on a directory, and made my way through the hallways until I came to her laboratory.

I knocked. Come in, her voice called.

I stepped into the room.

Estrid looked at me, an odd glint in her eyes. Hello, Aximili. Her voice lacked any inflection. She slowly took the vial she was holding over to a shelf and set it carefully down.

Estrid.

So. They sent you. I thought they might. She faced me, hands empty.

Pardon me?

Do not play the fool, dear Aximili. I am very smart. Brilliant, they say. She shook her head as though she thought _they_ were the fools to have said this about her. I know what you are here for.

I came to visit you, I said. We are leaving soon – the conference has ended, and with Lirem's death, they thought it would be better if we were not here. I wanted to say good-bye.

Estrid simply looked at me. She did not believe me. Why do they believe it was I who murdered him?

I was silent for a moment. At last I gave up – she knew what I was there for, and I would only look stupid if I pretended otherwise. The mark on his back was the work of a female blade. You are one of the few females who could have defeated him.

You flatter me.

You are a great warrior, Estrid. You are one of the most gifted people I have ever met.

She inclined her head, accepting the compliment with grace. Do they also know of my . . . involvement with Lirem?

Involvement? I looked at her quizzically.

She outright laughed. Aximili, you are a very bad liar. You know of my relationship with the Head of the Council.

I sighed, and dropped all pretense. Yes.

She looked away from me. I suppose you want to know _why_ I chose to take him as my lover. Because it was all my choice, you see. He wanted me, I knew that. But I was free to say no.

Yes, I would like to know.

She returned her gaze to my face. As I said before, they say I am brilliant. And I suppose they are correct. I work in this lab, and have made more discoveries and developments than most male Andalite scientists twice my age. I am very successful. She said all of this without a hint of vanity. She was simply stating what had already been said in every article ever written about her – and there were many.

But there is one way aspect of my life in which I have experienced very little success. I never found a male who wished to marry me. Andalite males do not wish to be with a female they believe is their superior in intellect or in physical ability – and I was often both. Perhaps if you had come home with Gonrod and I, things would have been different.

I seriously doubt that I would have changed anything for you, Estrid, I said.

Most likely not. But in any case, I grew increasingly lonely. The scientists here are overwhelmingly male and overwhelmingly old. There was no one with whom I could converse – most of them treated me as though I were a child, no matter how good my work was.

One evening, I was invited to a dinner in the Hall of the Council for high achievers in the sciences. I was the youngest person in the room and I was bored out of my mind. Approximately halfway through the evening, Lirem came to speak to me. He said he had read much about me, and wanted to talk to me. He was the most attentive person I had spoken to in months. When I talked, he looked at me, Aximili. I was more than simply a brain to him. He looked at _me_, found _me_ attractive.

You are very beautiful, I said. You always have been.

Thank you. But – besides you – Lirem was the first male to look at me as a person. And he liked me, Aximili. You do not.

No.

Lirem . . . asked me to come to his scoop the next day. I knew what it would mean if I said yes – he and I always knew what the other meant, even when we were not being direct. I knew he was married – while he was speaking to me, his wife had been socializing. I knew it was wrong. But I did not care. So I went. And our love affair began.

Estrid, how _could_ you?

Can you not understand, Aximili!? she suddenly exploded. He _loved_ me! Loved me! Do you realize what it is like to go through life, not loved but _prized_? As though you are not a person, but something to be paraded and shown off? It is an alienating experience. Lirem made me feel less alienated. I loved him. It was not a cheap affair born of lust.

Why did _he_ do it?

His wife was . . . cold. She barely spoke to him. He craved affection the same way I did.

Did it not bother you that he was so much older than yourself?

Estrid made a dismissive noise. Age. What is it but a number? I felt so old, and he told me I made him feel young again. We loved each other.

Then why did you kill him?

What makes you believe I did? she replied evasively.

Do not play me as the fool, Estrid. I am not stupid either. You killed him. My only question is why.

She stared at me for a long moment. Well, here is my answer for your audio recorder. I did kill him. And that is all the Electorate need know. Now turn it off and I will tell you why.

I stared at her. What?

I want you to know why I did it. I am sure you shall have to testify as to what I am about to say later on, but I do not want to say this while there is a recorder going.

I finally nodded, and reached up to find the small button that would turn the recorder off. It is off, I said. I was certain I was too stunned by all she had already told me to be further shocked by anything she said – but I was wrong.

Why did I murder the Head of the Andalite Council? Estrid began to pace, and I became disturbingly aware of the chemicals in the laboratory. Some were undoubtedly dangerous . . . I stepped closer to the door. She had murdered one person. What would prevent her from killing once more?

She did not speak for a long time. Finally, I broke the thick silence with, Estrid, _why_?

She hesitated. Lirem and I were . . . careful, you might say. I was not married. It would not do for me to become pregnant. As you know, paternity tests are routine with unwed mothers, and our affair would have become public. It would have shattered both our reputations.

It was my fault. Whether it was simply a mistake or whether I _wanted_ our relationship to become public, I do not know. Perhaps I was selfish and wanted him to myself. Perhaps I felt guilty. Perhaps, on some level . . . I wanted to have his child because I thought it was the only opportunity for motherhood I would ever have . . . I do not know why, but I began forgetting to give myself the injections.

When I found out I was pregnant, I panicked at first. But then I realized that perhaps it was better this way. Yes, he and I would lose our reputations, but we would have a child and a life together. I went to him and told him. I thought . . . I was so stupid . . . I thought he would be as happy as I was.

And he wasn't.

No. He was furious with me for forgetting the injections. He screamed at me. He – he hit me. He had _never_ done that before. I know some Andalite females must endure physical abuse, but Lirem had never laid a hand on me. I did not know what to do, and I told him as much. He said he knew what I would do.

I was silent, feeling sicker by the moment. 

He ordered me to have an abortion. He arranged it with a doctor he knew, arranged for it to be completely private. No one knew. Of course, no one _could_ know.

Abortions were completely illegal in Andalite society unless the mother's life was in danger, or the baby was found to have a physical or mental birth defect. Lirem had forced Estrid to break the law and murder their child.

What did you do? I asked softly.

I attempted to convince myself he was correct. That it would be better this way. I tried so very hard, Aximili. But I could not.

When did this happen?

A month ago. I tried to continue as though nothing had happened. But I had no one to confide in, and so it ate away at me. Eventually, I came to hate Lirem as much as I had once loved him.

What happened last night?

She looked at me solemnly. I went as I usually did. He never mentioned the abortion after the fact. Last night, I said I needed to talk about it. He told me to shut up. He said it had never happened. That it had all been a mistake. He called our child a mistake, Aximili! A mistake! He said it had been taken care of, and he never wanted me to mention it again!

I grew more and more furious. He hit me again, but this time I hit back. Estrid's voice became a low, anguished growl. I wanted to hurt him, as much as he had hurt me. And I did. I don't know what came over me – I cannot remember the murder itself. But when it was over, it was as if I woke out of a dream. I looked at the body, and he was lying in his own blood. She was not looking at me, but at the floor, as though Lirem's body was there. I stared at him, still boiling over with anger. His death, his cries for mercy, had done nothing to assuage my pain.

So you mutilated the body.

I cut off his tailblade, yes. She looked at me stonily. What do you have to say, Aximili?

I did not know what to say. Her story had been more horrible than I had ever suspected. It made me want to run to my wife and take her into my arms and hold her. Instead, I would have to take the recording to the Electorate. The very idea made my knees weak with disgust.

I – I have to tell the Electorate. You will go to prison, you realize this.

Slowly, she shook her head. No, Aximili. I won't.

Estrid, have you taken leave of your senses? You murdered the Head of the Electorate. You have confessed to it. You will go to prison.

No, I won't, she said simply. Please leave, Aximili.

I went without another word.

****

Chapter Five – Aximili

Aximili, did she confess? Aline demanded as I entered.

Yes, I said. I ripped the recorder off my head and set it on the table. Here is your precious confession.

I started to leave.

Not so fast, Aximili. We need you to go with us when we apprehend her.

What? I said, turning quickly. No!

Yes! You will.

Why? I said, nearly begging.

Because we say so. Of course, if you refuse, we can always – 

Fine, I snapped. Inform me when you are ready.

I opened the door to our wing of the building. Salia was waiting, along with Prince Jake and the others. How did it go? she asked.

I reached for her and pulled her into my arms. I love you, I said in private thought-speak.

I love you as well, she said in surprise. 

"Did she do it?" Marco asked bluntly.

Yes, I said with a sigh.

"Why?" Cassie said. "Estrid was . . . unpleasant, but she wasn't a murderer!"

I did not reply. She had a reason. No reason justifies killing, of course, but she had one that, in her eyes, did.

What?

I shook my head. I'd rather not speak of it. I sighed heavily. They want me to go with them when they arrest her.

"What?!" the others said in amazement. "Why?"

I shrugged. It does not matter. She knew why I was there. She knows they know she killed him.

"Was she panicking?" Cassie asked.

I shook my head. No. She was strangely calm in fact. Almost like she did not care.

"She's going to spend the rest of her life in military prison!" Rachel exclaimed. "How can she _not_ care?"

I don't know, I said, frustrated. She said she wasn't going to go to prison.

"Is she INSANE?" Marco burst out.

"Yeah," Jake said. "You don't murder the Head of the Electorate and get away with it. _Especially_ not with a taped confession."

"Unless that's not what she meant," Cassie suddenly said quietly.

What did she mean then? I asked.

She looked at me. "She's trapped," Cassie said softly. "She's got no way out. I don't know what happened to make her kill Lirem, and I don't know everything about her relationship with him, but I think she's right. I don't think she's going to prison."

I stared at her and thought of the way Estrid had looked at me at the end. A mixture of sadness and relief, I had thought. And with a flash of insight, I knew what Cassie was driving at. She wouldn't! I said. 

"She would," Cassie said.

She's too cowardly, I protested, unwilling to believe what she was saying. I could not believe it . . . but many things had happened in the last few days that I had found difficult to believe.

"Exactly. She's too cowardly to face the consequences."

"I don't understand," Rachel said. "What's going on?"

Suddenly the door to our hall slid open. War-Prince Aximili, Aline said. We are ready.

I am coming. I looked at the others with dread. I shall see you soon. I stroked my wife's face with my palm briefly, and left.

Ten guards accompanied Aline, Narin, and myself to the University of Advanced Scientific Theory. We went inside and I led them to Estrid's laboratory. 

The others waited while I knocked, though I knew there would be no answer.

My fears were confirmed. A heavy silence was the only answer from within.

Knock again, Aline commanded. She knows we are coming.

I did so. Estrid! I called. Open the door. It will be easier this way.

There was no answer. Finally, I attempted to open it manually, dreading the scene I knew I would find inside.

Aline gasped. He, Narin, and the guards rushed inside. I stood in the doorway, staring. Estrid, I whispered, feeling an ache in my hearts.

She was lying on the floor, blue-black blood spreading away from her. Her tail lay limp by her side, her wrists cut and oozing. Her eyes were closed in her beautiful, distant face, and her stalk eyes lay limp against the cold, laboratory floor. 

The others stared at the body, seemingly paralyzed. I stepped over to the counter and saw a sheet of paper there. In messy, childish scribble, it said,

__

Dear Aximili,

I know I've made a mess of things. I hope this partly puts things right. I know you believe me cowardly, but that is not the way it is. I cannot explain it to you. I'm sorry. 

See that my work gets published, please. There are theories among the papers, ideas that may be proven in time, scribblings that might bear fruit. This is the first of my last two requests.

My second is this: Forgive me.

Regretfully,

Estrid-Corrill-Darrath

I put the letter down carefully. A great loss, Aline said.

Yes, I said. But perhaps it is better this way.

Yes, perhaps. The people need never know.

I looked at Aline, and shook my head. That is not what I meant. The people have been lied to for long enough. He did not reply. And, Electorate Aline – it is now time for you to keep _your_ part of our bargain.

Of course, Aximili. Of course.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was sent back to the others while Aline and Narin arranged for Estrid's body to be moved. 

I entered the hallway. Cassie was waiting for me. You were correct, was all I said.

She bit her lip. "I was hoping I was wrong. Are you all right?"

I shook my head. I think I would like to see my wife.

"She's in your room." Cassie squeezed my hand and left, most likely to locate Prince Jake and tell him the news.

Aximili, Salia said as I entered. What happened?

Estrid is dead, I said.

What? she gasped.

She killed herself with her own tailblade.

Oh, Aximili. Salia took me in her arms. I am so very sorry.

I shook my head. I can hardly believe it. It is such a horrible way for her to have died. She should have been a warrior, but she was too brilliant. I do not know. Perhaps she was correct when she said things would have been different if I had returned home with her.

Do not tell me you blame yourself. I simply looked at Salia. Aximili, do you really believe that you could have prevented everything? I do not think so. I believe Estrid had many problems. She did not accept herself as she was, and I don't think that even someone as special as you could have helped her.

Thank you, I whispered.

Lirem's funeral was held a few days later. My friends and I attended, and listened while Aline gave the eulogy honoring the Head of the Electorate. Alone among the crowd, we knew he was lying. He had chosen not to heed my advice to be truthful with the people. At the end, he told the crowd that the Electorate would continue to search for Lirem's murderer. He would be caught, he promised.

"I hate that liar," Rachel spat afterward. "He's just like Lirem. Tell me, Ax. Are all Andalite leaders such scum bags?"

I did not contradict her for once. I do not know, Rachel, I said simply.

We also attended Estrid's funeral the following day. There was only a small crowd – her brother, who is a famous tail-fighter, and a few older Andalites who had worked with her. One of them gave a eulogy honoring her intellect and brilliance, and I could not help thinking it inadequate. She had been so much more, and that is what Lirem had realized – or what she thought he had realized. It was why she fell in love with him. It was why she died.

The day after Estrid was laid to rest, we gathered in the conference room once more. Also present were Erek the Chee and the Yeerk delegation. "Okay," Prince Jake said, standing. Against his wishes, he had been forced into his previous role as moderator. "Let's try this again. We're here for peace, so let's be a bit more successful this time."

I looked at Aline. Remember, I said warningly.

Do not worry, War-Prince Aximili. Peace will be attained.

****

Epilogue – Tobias

"Rachel!" I called, coming into the scoop from the hot, heavy air outside. "Communication from Jordan and Marco!"

My wife walked – or, rather, waddled, in. "God, I hate being pregnant in the summer," she muttered. "If I'm ever crazy enough to start talking about a third kid, I am getting pregnant in October so the whole fiasco is over and done with by spring. It's a pain in the ass."

"Your ankles are swelling?"

"Along with every other part of my body."

"Well, you know I would if I could, but I can't."

"Oh, shut up. You men are such babies about pain. One cramp, one tiny twinge, and you'd all fall to pieces. Where is that letter?"

"Here."

"'Dear Everyone,'" she read. "'Hope this finds you all in good health, especially you, Rachel. Everything here's going great. Earth should be habitable in the near future, probably within three or four years. Robert is growing fast, and he's learning to talk. He mastered 'Mama' the other day. I'm so glad we adopted him – it was the perfect solution. He needed parents and we needed him. I just hope things turn out as well for the other children who were orphaned in the war. Send a return communication as soon as possible. Much love, Jordan.'"

"She sounds happy."

"Yup," Rachel said, smiling now. "She does."

"Are Jake and Cassie coming over for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "I think she mentioned Jake having a late class at the academy tonight." Jake was teaching a special leadership course at the Andalite Military Academy. The rest of us had no doubts about his qualifications, but we did harbor doubts as to whether or not he could teach what came so naturally to him.

"How about Ax and Salia?"

Rachel grinned. "I think they're sick of the rest of us bugging them to have kids. I – "

Hello?

"Or not," she said. "Hey, Salia. Come on in."

Salia and Ax entered. Since the peace conference they had been living in Salia's scoop while Rachel, Sara, and I lived in Ax's old place since it was bigger. I wasn't sure, however, how that arrangement would hold up once the pitter-patter of little hooves was heard.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Salia had acquired a human morph composed of Rachel, Jordan, and Cassie's DNA. She enjoyed morphing human and exploring various aspects of taste. Human food had become easier to come by since the peace treaty – which, by the way, had been surprisingly painless to put together the second time around. Aline had kept his promise to Ax.

If it is all right with you, Ax said.

"Ask the chef," Rachel said. "I'm not doing anything these days."

Tobias?

"Of course. There's always room for you guys."

Thank you.

"I'll be right back," I said. "I have to go get some vegetables from Sara's garden. Can you help me, Ax?"

Certainly.

Together, my _shorm_ and I went out into the Andalite twilight and around the scoop to my daughter's vegetable garden. For a moment, I paused and watched the sun sink beneath the horizon as Ax did his evening ritual. 

"He was right," I finally said.

Who?

"Your brother. My father."

About what, specifically?

"About there always being hope. Very few situations are completely hopeless."

I believe Elfangor would be very proud of us all.

I nodded slowly, and looked up at the sky. 

"Mission accomplished, Father."


End file.
